


Fucking In Love

by Set_WingedWarrior, Softlight



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn stars au, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn, Smut, tags will update as story and smut progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlight/pseuds/Softlight
Summary: After getting fired for getting sexually harassed, again, Yang decides to apply to Shroud Studios, Vale's premier porn company. If people are going to be objectifying her for her looks no matter what, she might as well get paid for it.  Shroud seems to be a great match, but what happens when feelings get involved?  Is the attraction between her and Blake just part of the job?Friends, welcome to the ultimate porn with a plot!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 412
Kudos: 534





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to "fucking in love," an excuse to write smut with feelings! We promise softness and spiciness ahead, so enjoy!  
> A note from Set_WingedWarrior before we start about how this fic was born:  
> "In my long fandom experience, I always found "porn actors au" fics, a bad excuse to write smut, but that got me thinking: what if they could be more? In slow burns we often get a rising sexual frustration along the deepening of the bond, but what if we did the opposite? A comfortable sexual relationship with the rising of romantic tension?  
> So much potential! I thought about this for a long time, never able to write it myself because I can't write smut. Then I met Softlight.  
> She was the perfect person, I asked if she was interested and bam! Our cooperation, along this fic, was born.  
> I hope you'll have as much fun reading this as we are writing it! At least I know I am having a blast!  
> Enjoy!"

“I got fired today,” Yang said, rubbing her forehead as she slumped backwards on her couch with her Scroll to her ear.

“You’re joking,” was Weiss’s only response, her voice slightly gritty through the phone.

Yang sighed. “Nope.”

“What happened?”

She picked at a stray strand on her top. “The boss slapped my ass, I punched him in the face, and HR was more concerned with protecting the company than anything else. And because there were no cameras and no witnesses, it’s his word against mine, so they gave me a stupid large severance package and made me sign a non-disclosure agreement to cover their asses.”

“And you signed?” Weiss asked, incredulous. 

Yang blew her hair out of her face. “What was I supposed to do?” she asked. “I had no proof, and I was getting fired either way. Might as well milk them for all they’re worth.”

“Yang,” Weiss sighed, and Yang knew she was frustrated with her. “This is the third job you’ve been fired from in two years.”

“You think I don’t know that?” she asked, closing her eyes. “And it’s not like it’s my fault all the bosses in this city are fucking perverts.” First there had been the boss who had “accidentally” sent her pictures of his junk. Then there had been the manager who hadn’t stopped cracking comments about her tits. And now, finally, her boss slapping her ass. “This city fucking sucks.”

“I told you, you could always come work for-”

“No,” she interrupted, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “I am not coming to work for you, Weiss, thank you, but no thanks. I’m not going to work for my sister’s girlfriend and my best friend just because you pity me, thank you very much.”

Weiss sniffed. “Well, you always have a place here,” she said, and Yang sighed.

“I know,” she said. “Thank you. But it’s fine. I’ll figure it out.” _Somehow._

“Yang, no offense, but your resumè is shit.”

“Wow, thanks, Weiss.”

“You know it’s the truth,” Weiss pointed out. “It was bad enough when there was only a year long gap in your experience, now there’s a two year gap, and you don’t want anyone reaching out to your ex-bosses because any company will think you’re too much trouble.”

“So what’re my options?”

“Porn?”

Yang barked out a laugh. “I might as well,” she said. “If I’m going to be objectified no matter where I work, I might as well get paid for it.” She paused and reached for her laptop and opened it up on her stomach, brow furrowing as she searched. “Huh, did you know there’s a bunch of porn studios in the east end?”

“Yang,” Weiss warned. “I was joking.”

Yang rolled her eyes, still scanning the page. “Yeah, yeah,” she said, clicking on and opening up Shroud Studio’s website. She blinked at the dark web page and the surprising lack of overt sexuality. It was neatly organized into tabs, and the pictures running on the sides were more sensual than sexual with women and men laced up in lingerie and smiling and moaning and looking up at her from underneath half-lidded eyes Yang swallowed hard and scrolled to the bottom of the page. “I’ll call you back.”

“Yang, do not-”

She ended the call and straightened up, biting her lip. Yang clicked on the words _Apply Now!_ and quickly scrolled through the form. She would need a STD test along with a regular physical, and she would need to provide proof of identity and her measurements. All easy enough to obtain. Yang quickly filled out what she could of the form and called her doctor for the tests. This would be easy enough to apply for.

Yang checked her Scroll to see multiple texts from Weiss, the majority complaining about her impulsiveness and yelling at her to _think_ for once in her life before acting, but she shrugged it off. She was going to be treated like a piece of meat no matter where she worked if her past experience was indicative of anything. At least this way she would get half decent benefits for it.

She quickly pulled up the job description and raised her brows. Okay, _very_ decent benefits, and better pay than what she had been making to the boot. 

Her laptop slid off her lap as she stood up and searched for a tape measure. She stripped off her clothes and tossed them in the hamper as she walked through her apartment and searched. Yang had never had a problem with her own nudity, and her body was a well-honed tool. The gym had smoothed and toned the majority of her body, and she knew it. She wasn’t ashamed of her body in any way, and she wasn’t afraid to show it off. No, the problem was when some dick thought they had the right to her body just because she looked a certain way.

Yang quickly measured her breasts, waist, and hips, jotting down the measurements. Her heart skipped a beat, and she paused, looking up at herself in the mirror.

What the fuck was she doing?

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. Wasn’t porn usually a last resort for the unemployed, not the first choice? Did she really want to have sex in front of a camera as her job? Shouldn’t she at least be looking into the position a little more? 

Maybe Weiss was right, she needed to take a moment and fucking _think_ for once in her life. 

Yang took a deep breath and went back to her laptop. She started searching up Shroud Studios and found a plethora of articles. She clicked through them, and something in her chest lightened as she read and searched through all the articles.

Shroud Studios was renowned as one of the best small time porn studios in all of Remnant, even if they were comparatively younger to some of the others in the industry. They had only been in operation for a few years, but their videos and directors and actors and actresses had won at the Adult Entertainment Awards every year since their inception. Founded by Coco Adel, Ilia Amitola, and Blake Belladonna, the company was one of the few female led studios in the entire industry. According to more than a few sources, they were a leading charge in getting legal rights and protections for sex workers.

Shroud was also renowned for their strong adherence to their morals. They had extensive protections for their workers previously practically unheard of in the porn industry. 

_"Shroud was founded based on the idea of respect_ ," one of the founders, Coco Adel, said in an interview, " _and we ensure that all who work here are treated with decency."_

Yang clicked through more articles and read about how the actors and actresses were generously treated and fiercely protected, and she let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding in.

It was also one of the few companies helmed by Faunus, or at least partially, as Coco Adel, Ilia Amitola, and Blake Belladonna ran Shroud equally. According to an interview with Ilia, she explained that they were tired of seeing Faunus only on camera and not behind it. Their goal was not only to provide the rare female gaze but to also give Faunus a place to enjoy themselves without seeing themselves being fetishized. It was a refreshing take.

Yang went back to Shroud’s home page and scoured through their videos. She had seen more of them than she had realized. She didn’t watch porn very often, but some of her favorites were on Shroud. She clicked on a random video and watched the scene unfold.

It was a solo video of a woman with cat ears the same color as her midnight dark hair. Her face was elegant and seemingly carved from marble, but she smiled at the camera, and her face softened. Her eyes were golden and burning, and Yang felt a lump in her throat as the woman slipped off her shirt to reveal a dark bra. Her skirt was flipped up to reveal boy shirts, but both were quickly discarded down her toned and milky thighs. 

Her pink pussy was already wet, but the woman slid two fingers into her mouth before bringing them down to play with herself. Yang’s heart rate sped up, and she watched, entranced, as the woman rubbed her clit. Her spare hand came up and began playing with her breast, massaging and rubbing and pinching. The woman was letting out soft and low breathy moans from her rosy mouth, and Yang found herself staring at those plush lips as the woman bit them.

The woman’s moans sang into her ears, and her chest and cheeks were starting to blossom into a shade of red that made her look like a painting. She was undeniably beautiful, art in motion, but she just kept fucking herself. Brothers, Yang could hear how wet she was, and her eyes darted back down to her pussy to see her dripping onto the mattress below her. Yang swallowed hard.

The woman’s movements became jerkier, and her hips were rolling as she let out a louder gasp, her head tilted back in pleasure to reveal a slender and smooth neck. Yang wanted to bite that neck, wanted to mark that smooth skin up until it was purple with hickies. The woman rode out her orgasm, and when she opened her eyes, the gold shot straight into Yang’s core. 

It was a short video, only a few minutes, and Yang found herself clicking repeat before she realized what she was doing. She didn’t have control over herself, and her own cheeks were flushed as she watched the woman pleasure herself once more. The woman oozed sex appeal, but there was something so simple about the scene before her. There was no one on screen but the woman, there was nothing but her own body to use for her pleasure, and it was magnificent. 

Yang couldn’t place her finger on what had her so entranced. There was a performative quality to the scene that wasn’t overt, more reminiscent of a film than of a porno, and the video quality and editing was unusually spectacular, but it was the performance that sold Yang and had her dripping into her panties. Her reactions seemed genuine and real, closer to an amateur video than a studio made film, and Yang could see her. She was a real person, a person who reacted when she was fucked and gasped when her nipples were pinched. She was real.

Yang switched tabs back to the form and filled out the rest of the online form. What was the harm in applying? Especially when the studio was so praised and beautiful women like that worked there. 

She hit SUBMIT.

* * *

“Yang Xiao Long?”

Yang looked up from her Scroll to see a beautiful auburn haired woman with freckles in the doorway holding a clipboard. “Hi,” Yang said, her voice slightly too loud for the small waiting room. She bit her tongue and blushed slightly, but no one else there seemed to notice.

The woman beckoned. “Come with me.” Yang stood up and grabbed her bag, taking a deep breath. The woman led her through the door and down hallways into a simple room with a table and chairs. “Please, sit,” the woman said, closing the door behind them. “It’s very nice to meet you, Yang. I’m Ilia Amitola.”

Yang extended her hand and smiled as they shook. “It’s nice to finally meet you in person,” she said with a bright grin. “Sorry about all the confusion with the forms.”

Ilia shrugged as she sat down. “It happens all the time,” she said. Yang sat down in front of her and set her bag on the chair beside her. “I’m just grateful you had all your forms.”

Yang smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. “A common problem?”

“You have no idea,” Ilia said, a slight furrow forming between her brows as her freckles flashed a multitude of colors before the crease was quickly smoothed out and her face became still and smiling. “So, Yang, this is your first time in the industry. Do you have any questions before we begin?”

“Um, a few,” she admitted. She reached into her bag and pulled out her notebook and pen. “So there’s monthly STD testing, is that out of pocket or is it provided for?”

“We provide testing with your preferred place of testing, but we also do have on site physicians that can do it after one of your work days,” Ilia explained. “Your safety and the safety of other actresses is paramount. And just so you know, we haven’t had an STD outbreak amongst our actors since we started six years ago.”

Yang nodded, looking back at her notebook. “And the jobs are assigned but negotiable?”

“Yes. So, a common example I use to explain this is one of our actresses was assigned to a job where she was uncomfortable from the script. We asked her if she wanted to try the scene or if she wanted to switch with another actress. She decided to try it, and it became too much for her, and we took her off the set and brought in another actress. Immediately after we took her off the set, we got her into a session with one of our therapists and ensured that she was stable. Like I said, we value your safety above all else, and that safety doesn’t just mean physical.”

“What happens if we switch off a set? I mean, are we penalized?”

Ilia shook her head. “No, of course not,” she said. “You know your limits better than anyone, and we wouldn’t dare to punish you for knowing your limits. We just ask that you’re transparent with us so we can provide you with the tools you need to either maintain your limits or push them, as you so choose.”

Yang’s cheeks flamed, and she averted her gaze. “So, I answered my hard limits and soft limits as accurately as I could, but a lot of them I just haven’t tried. How would you go about that in my case specifically?”

“So, in your case specifically,” Ilia began, flipping through her clipboard, “you put anal as a hard limit but nipple clamps and nipple torture as a soft limit. We wouldn’t ever force you into a situation where you _had_ to experience either of these, but say you want to experiment with nipple torture after getting your feet wet in the industry. We could organize either to provide you with the tools to experiment with it on your own time, or if you have a free day we can call you in and have you work through it with someone experienced in it. We do highly encourage experimentation with things you haven’t experienced before, but it is in no way required.”

“So if I wanted to experiment, I wouldn’t have to jump right into a scene?”

“Brothers, no!” Ilia said. “Especially because you’re new to the industry, we’re not going to just drop you in without support. Experimentation, while filmed for security purposes, is not made public except under special circumstances and with many conversations. So you can get the full experience and figure out where something falls for you without having to be worried about playing to the camera.”

Yang nodded, her shoulders slumping in relief. “Great, that’s great.” She straightened up. “I think that’s all the questions I have.”

Ilia smiled at her. “Excellent. So, onto my questions for you.” Ilia skimmed the page in front of her before looking back up at Yang. “Why are you interested in this job?”

Yang’s easy smile faltered slightly. “Honestly?” she said carefully. “I get a lot of comments about my body. I’m not ashamed of how I look, I’m proud of my body, and I want to be in a job that allows me to be proud of my body without having to censor myself.” She shrugged. “It seems like a good fit.”

“I hope so,” Ilia said with a gentle smile. But her smile hardened and faltered. “This industry isn’t exactly the most… accepting, or flexible. But a goal of ours is to do better than the rest of them. We want to be better and push ourselves and others to be better. So I hope that you get to see up close and personal our efforts.” Ilia nodded, more to herself than to Yang. “Alright, thank you. Do you have any physical limits? Like an old injury or anything?”

“My right arm hurts when it rains because I broke it when I was younger, but besides that, not really,” she said. “And I’ve been training to be more flexible since I’ve applied, but it’s not the easiest for me to do, like, a split or anything.”

“That’s fine,” Ilia said. “Not everyone needs to meet the same inhuman standard.” The woman’s smile was wry, and Yang found herself grinning back. “You put down that you would be willing to do some BDSM scenes as both a submissive and a dominant. Do you have any personal experience with either?”

“Some, not much,” she admitted. “I’ve done my share of research, but, like most of this, it’s pretty new to me.”

“That’s okay,” Ilia assured. “We do have a training program for all our new hires, but also we have additional training for those who are going to be working in the BDSM scenes which covers both submissive and dominant roles. It just helps to know where you’re starting from, but we’ll get to that later.” 

Ilia flipped the page and continued, “Before I say anything, you should know we have a zero tolerance policy for harassment of any kind. We go over this during training, but Shroud Studios is built on respect. This industry doesn’t work without respect. If you can’t respect your partner or partners in a scene, the scene fails. It’s vulnerable work, but we do our best to offer support. We do encourage therapy sessions if only to make sure that you can maintain separate work and personal spheres.” Ilia folded her hands. “What are your thoughts?”

“I really appreciate it,” she said honestly. “I appreciate that you so obviously care about your workers and offer this support. It’s really admirable.”

Ilia flashed her a smile. “I think you’ll fit in well here,” she said, and Yang’s heart skipped a beat. “If you choose to, you can start on Monday.”

Yang couldn’t help the grin that broke out over her face. “Thank you,” she said. “Thank you so much.” She forced herself to regain her composure. “Is there anything I need to bring for Monday?”

“Most of Monday is just paperwork,” Ilia said. “So pen, notebook if you want to take notes, comfortable clothes. Tuesday we’ll start you with our BDSM trainer, so you’ll want to come prepared physically. We recommend some yoga in the morning to get your body moving, but most of Tuesday is about learning, not experiencing. Beyond that, our trainer, Glynda, will tell you what you need.”

Yang nodded. “Sounds good to me.” She grinned again. “Thank you so much, Ilia.”

* * *

Yang scrolled through Shroud Studio’s videos. Ilia had recommended that she go through their videos to get a sense of the work she would be doing, something that Yang had had no problem agreeing to. There were countless videos, but there were many of the same actors. 

Nika Pyre was a popular actress that Yang had admittedly seen before in her searches for relief online. Nika was usually paired with a male actor in the videos, though, which was a damn shame. Yang had been more affected by seeing Nika in a tight latex suit than some by of her exes. Which probably said more about the quality of her exes than anything, but still.

Caliban Talaria was one of Shroud’s favorite male actors. He usually appeared as a dominant or a sadist on Shroud’s site, but he did have the occasional role play where he was softer. Still, he seemed to thrive in the power roles, and Yang didn’t blame them for typecasting him in those videos when he was so good at it.

Esmeralda Cut was usually paired with Caliban, but she also had her fair share of solo videos and role plays. She was pretty and versatile as an actress, not to mention incredibly flexible. Yang’s body ached just looking at her. Esmeralda was the star in videos with Caliban where he seemed to fall into the background, but she seemed to overact a bit. At the very least, Yang had never known anyone to be that sensitive.

Monkey King was another male actor, but he was in a good chunk of their videos. He was attractive and incredibly well-muscled, and Yang was surprised at his strength. In one of the most viewed videos on the site, he was fucking a girl while holding them both up by his tail. Impressive core strength, to say the least.

Moonlight Cat, however, took the cake. The woman from the video she had watched before submitting her application, her limbs were impossibly long and lean and toned, and Yang watched more than her fair share of her videos. Her skin was flawless and glowing, and her body seemed to be carved from marble, smooth and yet soft and yielding somehow. Her breasts weren’t obscenely large, but they were perfectly proportional to her body and pert, and her nipples were a beautiful pink that instantly made Yang salivate. Brothers, it wasn’t just that she was beautiful, although she was, it was the way she carried a scene.

Whether Moonlight Cat was in a normal scene or a sub or a dom, she oozed sexuality and, more importantly to Yang at least, sensuality. It wasn’t seeing her naked body that drove Yang wild, it was seeing the way she moved, the way she fucked. It was the gleam in her eyes when she dominated a sub with a simple word, it was the quiver of her lip when she was on her knees, it was the small gestures that were making Yang soak her panties. 

Yang took a deep breath. She could not masturbate to her new coworker, she could _not_.

But wasn’t part of the job feigning attraction to them? Wasn’t part of the job focusing on their beauty and enjoying their bodies? Wouldn’t it actually be for the best if she fucked herself to one of Moonlight Cat’s videos and imagined herself there with her? 

Before she knew what she was doing, she was unbuckling her pants and sliding her hand into her panties. 

* * *

“Glynda?” Yang asked, stepping into the room. There was a couch and chairs set up, and an all too familiar dark haired woman with pointed cat ears was lounging on a leather chair and reading. Yang felt a flush come over her face as she recognized her. _Oh fuck. Oh no._ She acutely remembered how _Moonlight Cat_ looked without her clothes, remembered her lean and toned body, remembered the pink of her nipples. _Fuck_ , so not the time for her to be getting turned on, not when she had work to do. She swallowed hard and managed to give the woman a polite smile. “I’m Yang.”

The woman looked up from her paperwork, her ears perking up. “Sorry, Yang, did no one tell you?” the woman asked as her brows knit together. “Glynda got called away to a long term shoot at one of our other studios in Mistral. I’m going to be working with you instead.” The woman stood up and extended a hand with a smile. “I’m Blake.”

“Nice to meet you, Blake,” she said, shaking her hand. The name rang a bell in the back of her mind, but she focused on keeping her composure. Brothers, her skin was soft as velvet, how the fuck was that possible? Yang pulled back and ignored the way her cheeks felt like they were on fire. “So, what are we up to today?”

Blake gestured towards the couch. “Take a seat.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, everyone! We can't believe how many of y'all seem to like this story, so thank you for reading! We hope you stick around through this story! We're hoping to update weekly, but even if we don't get to, our updates will always fall on Fridays, so don't forget to check for them! ;)  
> This chapter includes BDSM elements, oral sex, pegging, and vaginal sex between Pyrrha and Neptune.

“So this is your first time in the industry,” Blake said, crossing her legs as she leaned back in the chair. Holy fuck, even that simple fluid motion had Yang acutely aware of Blake’s body, even though she was just wearing sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. Comfortable clothes, and yet Yang had never been so aware of someone else’s body before. “I know this is your first time with a lot of this, so we’re mostly going to be going over equipment and terminology.”

“I mean, I do know some things,” Yang said hastily, her cheeks still red. “Just, you know, not everything.”

Blake’s eyebrows arched, but she nodded. “Right,” she said, and Yang wondered if she knew that Yang had spent a little too much time fucking herself to her videos. Yang’s throat bobbed. “I’m also going to be giving you a tour of the sets today, and we’re going to be watching a filming so you get a sense of what it’s like on set.” 

“I get to watch?” she asked.

“We normally try to keep a closed set and limit it to necessary personnel for the actors’ sake, but the actors on today’s set said they have no problem with being used as an example. It’s mostly to get you introduced to the crew and everyone, but you’ll also get to meet two of the other actors. You’ll get more familiar with everyone as time goes on.” Blake smiled at her, and fuck, it was the same she used when she was about to cum on camera. 

Yang nodded, her throat thick. “Great,” she said. 

Blake’s smile sharpened ever so slightly. She definitely knew. “So, first, I want to ask you a few questions,” Blake said, leaning forward. “I know Ilia went over most of this with you during the interview process, but because you’re in training for the BDSM scenes too, it’s important for me to go over them with you so there’s no misunderstandings.”

“Shoot,” Yang said.

Blake grabbed her paperwork once more and skimmed over it. She was stunning, and Yang wondered if she could hear her racing heart. “Ilia mentioned some of your soft limits from inexperience. Do you mind if we go over them?”

“Yeah, sure.” Yang wet her lips. 

“Go over these,” Blake said, handing her the papers, “and let me know which ones you want us to go over more in detail.”

Yang quickly skimmed the page, but the word _us_ kept echoing in her brain. Oh Brothers, she was going to be doing this with Blake. She forced herself to focus and managed to get out, “I mean, most of these I don’t mind learning how to do to someone else. I’m just not sure how comfortable I’d be getting, like, electrocuted. That’s, uh, yeah, that’s gonna stay a hard limit.”

“I get that,” Blake said, and her voice was surprisingly gentle. “We encourage everyone to try to be on the receiving end before giving, if only so they more deeply understand what they’re doing, but it’s not necessary.”

“Okay, okay.” She took a deep breath and continued. “I definitely feel I would be up for experimenting being on both the receiving and giving ends for spanking, nipple play, and bondage. Choking sounds… intriguing, same with hair pulling, I think it’s just something I’d have to go super slow with on both sides, and I think being humiliated _could_ be doable, I think. Maybe?” Humiliation really wasn’t her thing, at all, but she stared at her long list of hard limits and thought it was the lesser of a dozen evils. She didn’t want to be a burden. “I’d have to go slow. Like, really, really slow.” It was worth a try, at least. “I don’t _love_ the idea of being blindfolded, but I’d be willing to try it once. Honestly, I’d be willing to try most things that aren’t outright painful or deal with like bodily fluids that aren’t typically a part of sex, if you get me.” 

Blake nodded. “We’ll start slow,” she assured. “And you can change your mind at any time. If something used to be okay but now isn’t, tell us. If something used to not be okay but now is, tell us. Well, me. I’m going to be your point person for your initial training, and we’re going to be doing your first few shoots together to get you comfortable, so as long as you’re honest and transparent, it’ll go smoothly.”

“Okay, I can do that.” She gave Blake a smile before the words registered. Her mouth gaped slightly, and she blinked hard at Blake. “You’re- I mean, we’re-”

“You’ll probably get to work with everyone eventually, but for your initial shoots we try to make you comfortable. We’ve found it helpful to have new actors and actresses get paired with a more experienced actor or actress for their first few scenes, and then you branch out from there.” Blake’s eyes softened. “It’s all about comfort.”

“Right, okay, thanks.” She nodded and let out a sharp breath. “Wow, okay, just, yeah. I didn’t expect that I would be working with you right away,” Yang said. The words spilled over her lips before she realized what she was saying, and her cheeks flamed. “I just, I mean that you’re so experienced and talented and-”

“And I’ve been at this long enough to know the common pitfalls of someone’s first time,” Blake said. “I promise, I’ll make you as comfortable as possible.” Her golden eyes glimmered. “I already know the camera is going to love you.”

Yang flushed further. “Thank you,” she managed. She straightened up and averted her gaze. “So, what’s up first?” Blake let out a soft laugh, but she was merciful and didn’t press Yang any further, thankfully. Brothers, beautiful women tied her tongue into knots. 

“We’re going to do a tour of the sets, and then we’ll go watch a filming, and then we’ll come back here and go over everything else.” Blake straightened up and stood, stretching out her lithe body and making Yang very awake of her graceful movements. Blake smiled at her, and her ears relaxed against the back of her head. “Let’s go.”

* * *

“Yang, this is Pyrrha, also known as Nika Pyre,” Blake said, gesturing to the red headed robed woman on the chair. “Pyrrha, this is Yang.”

“Hello!” Pyrrha said cheerfully, looking up from her script. “You must be the new actress!”

“I guess I am,” she said, flashing a grin. Somehow, the woman was more beautiful in real life. Yang caught a glimpse of the top of her breasts, and she swallowed hard as she realized Pyrrha was wearing a dark corset beneath her robe. Yang extended her hand. “It’s nice to meet you. Do you prefer Pyrrha or Nika?”

“Pyrrha in private, Nika in public!” she said, still smiling bright. “Is Yang your stage name or your actual name?”

“My stage name?” she said, turning to Blake.

“You can pick a new name to use for the camera any time before your first video goes up,” Blake explained. “You don’t have to, but most of us prefer to use an alias over our real names. Makes it a little more difficult to get stalked, at the least.”

Yang nodded. “Got it.” She turned back to Pyrrha. “How did you pick your stage name?” she asked, unsure where to look. Pyrrha’s cleavage was on full display, even with the robe, but her face was somehow innocent and earnest. Completely different from the woman she had watched on Shroud’s site, but also not. There was the same spark of life in her eyes, but it was as if Pyrrha’s image had been reflected through a mirror. The same woman, but different.

But Pyrrha didn’t seem to notice Yang’s internal struggle as the redhead blushed. “Well, my full name is Pyrrha Nikos, so I honestly just reversed my first and last name to make Nika Pyre. But I know some other people have looked up names of similar meanings to their own, or they just pick something that they like. It’s pretty much up to you!” Pyrrha smiled at her, and her eyes were bright. “And just between you and me,” she said, leaning in but not lowering her voice, “you got a good partner. Blake is the best.” She winked, and Yang heard Blake sigh and roll her eyes, but when she turned, the Faunus was smiling.

“What’s your stage name?” Yang asked as innocently as she could, turning to Blake. As if she didn’t already know.

Blake raised a brow and was obviously fighting back a smirk. Oh yeah, she _definitely_ knew that Yang had watched her videos. The thought made her heart race, but she tried to keep her face neutral. “Moonlight Cat,” Blake said with a simple shrug. “It’s what it is.”

“It’s a classic,” Pyrrha countered. 

“Definitely memorable,” Yang agreed. 

The corners of Blake’s rosy red lips twitched as she opened her mouth, but a crew hand cleared his throat as he stepped forward. “Miss Pyre?” the blonde asked, and he was obviously nervous. “You’re needed on set.”

“Jaune, you really can just call me Pyrrha,” Pyrrha said, and she gave him a gentle smile. 

The blonde, Jaune apparently, nodded, but he wasn’t looking at her. “Right, um, Pyrrha, you’re needed on set.” He then turned to Yang and sheepishly smiled. “Oh, sorry, you must be Yang!” he said, extending his hand. “I’m Jaune.”

“Nice to meet you,” she said. 

Pyrrha and Jaune went off to the set, and Yang stepped closer to Blake as people flurried around them, putting the finishing touches on the set and on the actors. There was another male actor just behind the stage getting his body oiled, and he was fixing his bright blue hair in the mirror as a crew hand rubbed the oil into his body. 

“That’s Neptune,” Blake said, following her line of gaze. “You might know him as Poseidon. I’ll introduce you after, I think they’re about to start shooting.”

“Ahh,” Yang said. She let Blake lead her over to a pair of chairs slightly off to the side of the set, which was set up as a bedroom. It looked rather comfortable, and Pyrrha was already sitting on the edge of the bed, her robe discarded off to the side.

Blake handed her a script. “You can skim through this and see how it translates to the screen,” Blake said. “I found it helpful when I first started out to compare what’s written to what actually happens. A lot of the script is up to us actors, and most of the lines are just suggestions. As long as you get the intent across, you’re fine.”

Yang quickly flipped through the pages, scanning each and every word. She raised her brows. “Is she really going to-”

“Quiet on set!” someone called, and Yang quickly shut her mouth. Blake smiled at her and mouthed _Watch_ as she gestured towards the set. Yang fixed her gaze on Pyrrha as that same voice yelled, “ _The Temptress Takes a Toy_ , Take One!”

Pyrrha’s whole demeanor shifted, and where she was before just relaxing on the bed she was now lounging, her body flexing and shifting ever so slightly as to show it off. Her long, muscular legs were crossed, and Yang’s mouth went dry as Pyrrha’s breasts began to swell out of the corset. Pyrrha, no, _Nika_ looked in control and calm and alluring, and Yang wondered how the hell someone could shift at the drop of a hat like that.

Poseidon burst through the door, and Nika lazily looked up from examining her finely manicured nails. “You’re late,” she said, and her voice was husky and oozing an easy and natural dominance that made Yang sit up a little straighter. Blake chuckled quietly beside her, and Yang stiffened. 

Before she could turn to Blake and silently ask _What_ , Poseidon threw himself on his knees and began begging. “Forgive me, my lady,” Poseidon said, and his whole body seemed to plead with Nika. “I was-”

“No excuses,” Nika said. Her voice was hard and unyielding. “You’re late.” 

Poseidon bowed his head. “How can I make it up to you, my lady?”

Nika smirked and rolled her head around her shoulders. “Why don’t you put that mouth to good use?” she cooed, and damn, that was such a cliche line, but Nika said it like it was the first time it had ever been uttered. Yang swallowed hard and tried to relax in her chair, but she couldn’t wrench her eyes away from the scene unfolding before her.

Poseidon pounced on the bed and grinned as he began kissing his way up from Nika’s ankle to her inner thigh. Nika remained lazily relaxed on the bed, watching him with half-lidded eyes that seemed more bored than anything. Yang sucked in a breath as Poseidon slid Nika’s panties down her legs and flung them across the set before burying his face in her pussy. He looked like a starving man devouring a feast, his body sagging with relief as he fucked her.

“Watch how they both play this,” Blake whispered, her breath warm on the shell of her ear. Yang shivered. “Pyrrha is in control but acting unaffected at the moment, and Neptune is devoted to her. He’s desperate to fuck, and you can see it in his whole body. You have to act not just with your face and voice but with your entire body.”

Yang nodded, but she didn’t dare turn her head to look at Blake because she wasn’t sure that she was breathing as it was, and if she looked at Blake’s stunning visage right now she might implode. Her throat bobbed, and the heat of Blake’s breath made her nipples stiffen beneath her bra. Fuck, this was so unprofessional. Heat twisted in her stomach, and she knew it was more from Blake’s voice than the scene before her.

“Watch,” Blake instructed once more before sliding back in her chair, just in time for Nika to be riding out her orgasm. She didn’t overplay it, instead making the pleasure seem natural for her, like she was entitled to that ecstasy. When her green eyes opened again, there was a smirk on her face.

“Get my cock,” Nika ordered, and Poseidon scampered off to the chest of drawers next to the bed as she sat up on the bed. He came back with a strap on that Yang choked at the mere sight of. It wasn’t particularly long, but it was thick, and Yang winced at the thought of that going in her pussy, nevermind her ass.

“He was cleaned and prepped beforehand,” Blake explained in her ear once more. Her voice was soft as silk and twice as sinful, and Yang knew she could listen to her croon the phonebook and still get off to it. “But Pyrrha will prep him some more before he takes that. And Neptune specifically requested that strap for this scene.” A soft chuckle. “He’s stubborn.”

Yang nodded, but she didn’t take her eyes off of Nika as she strapped herself into the toy. “Strip,” Nika ordered as she lubed up the fake cock, and Poseidon’s pants were thrown across the room in an instant. “On your knees.”

Poseidon got in position facing Nika so that his ass faced one of the cameras, and Yang nearly choked once more as she realized there was already a plug in him. Nika ran her fingers over his ass, her nails dragging angry lines across the flesh. “You eager little thing,” Nika drawled, spinning the plug around. Poseidon let out a broken moan, and Yang could see his cock leaking pre-cum onto the bed below as Nika pulled the plug out and tossed it aside.

“Deep breath,” Nika instructed as she got behind Poseidon, and she slowly slid into him. Poseidon’s body tensed, but on the screens above the set, his face was flushed with pleasure. Nika was sliding into him slowly, achingly slowly, and Yang imagined he felt as if the toy was growing in size as it stretched his hole. Her inner walls clenched tight at the thought of being stretched and filled and fucked like that, and she bit her lip. 

“Neptune is used to toys that size and larger,” Blake explained, her voice softer still. “We know not everyone can handle it, and we don’t expect you to. But if it’s something you’re interested in, I can work with that.” There was a certain smugness to Blake’s voice that left her heart racing and her temper flaring. She wasn’t that obvious, dammit.

So Yang turned to face her and tried to make her face as innocent as possible as she tilted her head. “Is it something _you’re_ interested in?” she asked. Blake’s gold eyes darkened. “Because I think it’d only be fun with a willing partner.” 

Blake leaned in closer to her, her lips practically touching the crest of her ear. “I think I could rally,” she murmured, and Yang’s heart skipped a beat. “And the whole point of having a partner is to try new things, after all. Should I add it to your list?”

Yang considered it. “I wouldn’t mind trying it,” she said as nonchalantly as she could manage. Brothers, the idea of Blake fucking her pussy with a thick toy like that… She swallowed, wetting her dry mouth. Yeah, she could get behind that.

Blake smiled sharply at her, and Yang knew she had made the right choice. “Keep watching,” she said, and Yang turned back around just to see the strap slide out of Poseidon’s ass. 

Nika moved in front of Poseidon. “Suck,” Nika ordered. Poseidon’s throat bobbed, but he didn’t argue as he lowered his mouth down to the edge of the toy. Yang watched with bated breath as his lips kissed the tip, coating his plush mouth in the lube’s shine. His tongue languidly licked up the length of the strap, and he never broke eye contact with the camera as he worked the toy into his mouth.

“I said, _suck_ ,” Nika said, driving the toy deeper into his throat with a shove of her hips. “This is what happens when you’re late,” she said. “This is what you get. This is what you _deserve_. Do you like the taste? Do you like the taste of your depravity?” 

Poseidon moaned around the toy, saliva dripping down his mouth as he tried to get the entire length into his mouth. Nika pulled on his hair and smirked down on him. “Keep going,” she cooed, and Poseidon tried and failed to get more of the toy in his mouth. “Pathetic.” Nika spat on his face, and Poseidon let out a low moan. Yang jolted in her chair at the sudden cruelty of the action, her brow furrowing in concern. There was a gentle touch on her wrist, and Yang looked up into Blake’s golden gaze. 

“It’s all in the script,” Blake said softly. She leaned over and pointed at the passage in Yang’s script. Yang shifted in her chair, but she could still acutely aware of Blake’s body so close to her own. “Neptune approved it, all of it. The failure, the spit. It’s part of the script for him to fail at taking the toy into his mouth. If he really wanted to, he’d have no problem deepthroating it. And I said earlier that you can, for the most part, say whatever you want, but with stuff like that, it’s all in the script or talked out between the actors and director beforehand.” Yang nodded. “If an actor were to go off script like that, we would cut the scene immediately.”

“That’s good,” she said as softly as she could manage. “That’s really good.”

She could feel Blake’s smile, genuine and bright, even though Yang didn’t dare look directly at her. Her breath caught at the sight of the corner of her rosy mouth, and her entire world narrowed to that slip of her lip. She was going to kiss those lips. She was going to do a lot more than kiss her, but Brothers, she was getting _paid_ to kiss her. Yang should have thought of this sooner, really.

“Watch,” Blake said, the words parting her lips and baring her teeth. Yang turned her head back to the set to see Nika straddling Poseidon and fucking herself on his cock as he buried his head in her breasts. The corset did wonders for her heaving chest, and Yang was impressed that her tits managed to even stay in the corset with how hard she was bouncing. Her head was thrown back, and it was clear that she was fucking him for her pleasure, not for his.

Nika came roughly this time, crying out and shuddering on Poseidon’s cock, and Poseidon groaned. The cameras were all focused on Nika when the director yelled, “Cut!”

Yang blinked and Pyrrha was smiling brightly once more. “Did we get it?” the redhead asked, wiping imperceptible sweat off of her forehead. 

“What do you think?” Blake asked, and Yang turned back to face her.

“When do I start?”

Blake’s smile grew wide, and her eyes glimmered with delight. “How does tomorrow sound?”

Yang’s heart stopped in her chest. “Really?” she asked, trying not to sound too excited but failing miserably, if the grin Blake had across her face was anything to go by.

“I just got the script,” Blake said, gesturing with her Scroll. “If you’re ready, we can go print it and annotate it together.” 

“Yeah,” she said hoarsely. “Yeah, I’m good for that.”

Blake smiled, and Yang knew she was holding back a laugh. Her golden eyes were shining with light, and Yang’s throat grew thick. “Let’s go print it out, and then we’ll head back and annotate. Because it’s a shorter scene, it won’t take too long, but with our more complex scenes, we can spend a few days annotating and going over everything. We can also do a run through if you’d like.”

“A run through?” she repeated, standing and following Blake back the way they came.

“Not a physical run through,” Blake explained. “But talking it out. Trying out lines, saying what we’ll be doing, giving advice on how to play to the camera for a certain part.” Blake tucked her hair behind her ears as she turned down a hallway she had learned on the tour was mostly offices and HR. “Kind of like a script reading for a movie, if that makes sense.”

“Yeah, it does.” Yang followed as Blake turned into an office and sat down at a computer. Yang awkwardly stood in the doorway, rubbing the back of her neck. “How many videos do you usually film a week?”

Blake shrugged, eyes focused on the screen before her. “It depends on the types of scenes,” she said distantly. “Some weeks it’s only one because of all the prep, but other weeks I can be filming every day. More often than not, though, it’s somewhere in the middle.”

“Do you usually do BDSM scenes or more vanilla scenes?” she asked.

“I’d say it’s pretty evenly split,” Blake said. The printer began churning out pages, and Blake leaned back in her chair. “Maybe a few more BDSM scenes on average, but we usually keep it pretty evenly split for everyone’s sake.” Blake stood up and stretched, her shirt’s hem rising over her hips and revealing a slim and toned stomach and sharp hip bones. Yang quickly looked away and toward the printer as Blake neatly stapled the two packets. Blake straightened up and smiled at her as she handed her the script. “Take a seat,” she said, gesturing to the table next to the desk. “I’ll grab some pens and highlighters. Oh, and close the door.”

Yang nodded, shutting the door and taking a seat as Blake plucked the writing utensils from the cup on the desk. Blake sat down besides her and silently slid her a black gel pen and a pink highlighter. “So, let’s read through individually first, and then we can go over it together,” Blake said. 

“Alright,” Yang said, her eyes darting down to the first page. She snorted. “ _Her First Time_?” she asked. “Really?”

“I thought it would be helpful if you did a first time as your first scene,” Blake explained. “That way, if you get nervous on set it won’t look out of place. You know, play it off as the character being nervous and not you. I thought it would be an easier way to ease you into filming.”

Yang’s mouth dried up, and she averted her gaze. “I, uh, I just was commenting on the title, but that makes sense,” she admitted, scratching the back of her neck. Blake’s cheeks turned rosy, and she quickly added, “But thank you! I appreciate it.” The words felt clumsy in her mouth. “That makes sense.”

She snuck a glance up at Blake, who was staring very intently at the script. “We want you to be comfortable,” Blake said. 

“I know,” she said. “I mean, it really shows.” She looked back down at the script and turned the page. She kept quiet as she read the script. Yang’s heart began to race, even though the script itself described the plot in more clinical terms than she expected. She kept sneaking glances to Blake, whose face was still and professional as she read the script. It must be something she would get used to.

“So, any questions, comments?” Blake asked as Yang flipped the script back to the front page. 

“Uh, no, not really.” She cleared her throat. “I take it I’m playing the nervous virgin?”

The corners of Blake’s mouth twitched upward. “Yes,” she said. “Are you comfortable with everything in the script?” 

Yang nodded, hesitating for a moment. “I’m nervous,” she admitted. “But this all seems doable.” She flipped to the second page where she had made a small mark. “And I was just thinking this seems a little, um, physically awkward. Wouldn’t it make more sense to put it after we’re both topless?” She circled the lines she was talking about with her pen, drawing Blake’s attention. “I mean, you’re the expert, but it just seems like it disrupts the flow of the scene.”

Blake leaned over, and Yang shifted towards the edge of her seat to give her space. She could smell her shampoo, sweet honey and light lilac, and her stomach tightened. Blake’s finger traced over the passage. “You’re not wrong,” she said finally. Blake leaned back to her seat, and she flipped to that passage and wrote something in the notes in neat but loopy penmanship. “It’ll flow better with your character’s nerves, and I can help guide you a little more.”

“Speaking of my character’s nerves, um, just how inexperienced are we talking here?” she asked, averting her gaze back to the script. “Because it sounds like their first time messing around together, but do I act like I know nothing and have you guide me through everything or do I act shy but certain?”

“A combination,” Blake said, tapping her pen against her page. “To me, it reads as though you are really nervous but eager. I’m guiding you through my orgasm later in the scene, and I think your character is shy enough to need encouragement. Does that make sense?” Blake looked up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “Plus, I’ll be able to help you if you get stuck and guide you through the tough parts.”

Yang nodded. “That would be nice,” she admitted. “I don’t _think_ I’ll get stuck, but I mean, I’ve never been on camera before.” She paused. “What happens if I mess up?”

“It depends,” Blake said. “If it’s small, we can keep going and edit around it, or even include it in the final cut as part of the charm. If you get overwhelmed, we stop rolling and work with you through it. If you can keep filming, we start again, and if you can’t, we make do. If there’s another actor who can step in, we sometimes do that, but depending on the scene, we can also push off filming for another day.” Blake levelled her gaze. “Is there anything in particular you’re nervous about messing up?”

“I mean, I’m a little nervous about being spread for the camera,” she said, flipping to the page she was talking about. She let Blake read the page she was talking about before saying, “Do you have any tips?” She swallowed hard. “I mean, how do you get used to the camera?”

Blake’s nails tapped against the table. “It takes time,” she said. “It takes a few videos before you feel fully comfortable, and even then, even now, I still get nervous.” Blake tilted her head and sighed. “It’s not something you ever get entirely used to. It helps when you get to know everyone on set, but I find it helps to focus on your partner. Think of the camera as just another partner, and it’s just you.” 

“So just ignore everyone?” she asked.

Blake’s ears fell against her head as she nodded. “It’s not the most inventive advice,” Blake said, “but if you can, close everyone out. It’s just you, me, and the camera.” Blake smiled wryly. “Which is hard. I know it’s hard, and if you need breaks, we can take breaks. But, for me at least, it’s easier to pretend that I’m alone.”

“No, that makes sense,” she said. “And that works for you?”

“It does,” Blake said. Blake smiled again, a soft smile that made Yang’s stomach flutter, but her golden eyes glimmered as she leaned back in her chair. “And it makes it easier to cum on camera.”

“And, um, it’s normally not, uh, faked?” Her stomach clenched. “Don’t I need to learn how to do that? Because I’ve never faked it before.”

“No, the majority of orgasms are real.” Blake’s smile sharpened. “So don’t worry about that right now,” she said. “I’m sure you won’t need it for tomorrow.”

Yang nearly choked on air, but she raised her eyebrow instead, keeping her hammering heart and beating blood hidden even as her cheeks flushed. “Someone’s sure of herself,” she heard herself say. She smiled and bared her teeth. “But I promise you, you won’t need it either.”

“Oh?” Blake asked, and there was a flicker of emotion over her face that disappeared before Yang could identify it. Blake shrugged, a delicate motion that was mirrored by her ears. “It’s alright if I have to fake it, you know. Your job isn’t to get me off, it’s to look good for the camera. Focus on that, not me.”

“What’s the point if you don’t get off?” Yang countered. “And it won’t look as good if it’s not real, right?” Blake nodded, but her gaze was wary. Yang straightened up and rose to meet her stare. “I can do both.”

Blake’s eyes were bright as she said, “The camera is going to love you.”

Yang blinked, her head tilting in confusion. “What gives you that impression?”

“You have the kind of energy that viewers love, and I think your eagerness and genuine enthusiasm will translate well to film.” Blake clicked her pen and wrote something in the margins of her script. “Some people thrive under the camera. I think you’re one of them.” Blake gave her a tight smile. “I have a good sense of these things.”

“Well, thanks,” Yang said, her throat bobbing. She cleared her throat, her cheeks still flaming. “How long have you been doing this?” she asked. “I mean, how long did it take for you to get used to everything?”

“I’ve been working in the industry for seven or eight years,” Blake said. “And it takes a few videos to get used to everything.” 

Yang nodded and bit her lip. “And how long does it usually take for a video to go out after it’s been filmed?”

“It depends,” Blake said. “Which is a frustrating answer, but it does. It depends on if we had to do more than one take, how much editing we have to do, stuff like that. We generally have a month long buffer of videos so if something happens and disrupts filming for whatever reason we can still upload normally.” Blake’s face softened. “What we film tomorrow will be placed on our schedule. It won’t drop without any notice, just because it’s your first video. You’ll know as soon as we do when it’ll go up.”

Yang nodded, and she scratched the back of her neck. “I still need to break the news,” she admitted. “To my family and friends and all that.”

“You don’t have to,” Blake said, her voice surprisingly gentle. “A lot of actors manage to keep it to themselves for years, even. You don’t have to tell anyone if you don’t want to.”

“I know,” she said, her throat thick. “But I want to. I mean, I’d rather they hear it from me than someone else, and I really don’t want my sister to find out by accidentally clicking on a video.” She shivered at the thought of Ruby watching porn and refused to even think about Ruby watching her videos. “Can I ask what you did? I mean, how did you tell your loved ones?” Blake stiffened ever so slightly, and she hastily added, “You don’t have to, I’m sorry, I was just curious.”

“No, it’s fine,” Blake said. “I was really lucky, actually. My family was really supportive, if surprised, but it took them some time to fully accept it, if that makes sense. It’s definitely not something people think about, you know, their family or friends working in this industry, and it makes people uncomfortable. But, for the most part, they get used to it, because it’s just a job.”

Yang nodded. Just a job. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, everyone! Thank you so much for your support of this story, it means a lot to the both of us! Enjoy this chapter!  
> This chapter includes breast play, fingering, and oral sex.

The only prep Yang had to do the night before was to wax her underarms and her legs. Blake explained that it wasn’t mandatory, but most of the actors and actresses preferred to wax for the smoothness that came when their limbs were entangled. Pubic hair was fine, roughly half of the actors had and half waxed, and it was usually up to personal preference, but Blake had recommended if Yang wanted to be hairless that she should go to a professional because waxing accidents were not pretty, nor were they comfortable. So Yang decided against shaving her pussy and instead just tortured her underarms and legs with waxing strips. 

She woke up well before her alarm and couldn’t fall back asleep. Yang wasn’t sure if it was nerves or excitement, but she woke up and immediately jumped out of bed. She stretched out and worked her body through some yoga, stretching out her muscles and prepping herself for the exertion of today. The script was relatively simple, especially in comparison to what she had seen Pyrrha and Neptune do yesterday, but she wanted to nail it. She wanted to be good, no, she wanted to be great. 

It wasn’t just that it was her first scene and she needed to impress because it was her first day on the job, although that wasn’t helping. No, she wanted to impress Blake, although she doubted she could. How the hell she could impress someone who had been in the industry for years? How could she entice a woman who looked like that? 

She wasn’t sure exactly why she wanted to impress Blake. Part of it, she knew, was because Blake was attractive. It was that simple. Yang liked showing off for beautiful people, and she thrived on positive attention. But there was more to it than that. She could still feel the heat of Blake’s breath on the shell of her ear, and she knew that Blake knew she had an effect on her. It was Yang’s turn to make her horny, dammit. It was only fair, after all.

Yang rolled her shoulders back and took a deep breath. Blake had recommended that she wear comfortable clothes for the shoot because she was going to be drained afterwards. She didn’t understand how she could ever get rid of all this nervous energy, but fuck, she was excited. The script was relatively tame, well, as tame as porn could get, but the thought of seeing Blake’s body up close had her heart racing. 

The set was abuzz when she got there, a half hour before she was supposed to be. Blake was there talking to the director, and she was already in a robe. Her legs were on display, and Yang was distinctly aware that she would be touching her body soon. She swallowed hard and walked forward with as easy a smile as she could manage. 

“You’re early,” Blake said, raising a brow. 

Yang shrugged. “I’m excited,” she said truthfully. “So, where do I go?”

“We have a dressing room for you to get changed,” Blake said, and she started walking towards a door. “We’re sharing, but I’m already done, so take your time. Your clothes are on the dresser, and you can put your stuff in the drawers. There’s a new robe for you on the below your clothes, so you can come out with that. Set gets pretty chilly.”

Yang nodded. “Thanks, Blake.” Her eyes followed the edge of her neckline of her robe before jerking back up to Blake’s face. “I appreciate it. All of it.”

Blake’s face softened, and she nodded as she shrugged. “It’s just, you know, showing you the ropes.” Blake nodded again, more to herself than to Yang. “But I’m glad I can help. The goal is to make this as easy as possible for you.”

“Well, you’ve been awesome,” she said. “And I really appreciated all the annotations in the script, it was really helpful.”

Blake’s cheeks flushed ever so slightly, and Yang barely bit back a smile. “Good. That’s, um, what they were meant to do.” Blake straightened up, and her ears pointed straight into the air. “I’m going to finish setting up, but seriously, take your time.”

“Thanks.”

Blake left and closed the door, and Yang turned to the mirror and studied herself. She knew she was attractive. Years of training at the gym had toned her muscles, and her body was closer to an hourglass shape that she thought. Her assets were large, which was usually a pain in the neck, quite literally, but as she stripped down and studied her naked body, she wondered what the viewers would see.

Would they catch the stretch marks on her breasts? How would they feel about the scar on her calf, mostly faded but still visible, from when she had fallen off her bike when she was younger? What would they think of her innie belly button and large areolas and freckles? What would they think of her?

Yang straightened up and squared her shoulders as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was Yang Xiao Long, dammit, and she was hot as fuck. She was more than that, but right now, that was what mattered. She was a knockout, and she was sexy, and she was ready. 

She pulled on the clothes, matching white bra and panties with tiny pink bows and then a jean skirt and a button down shirt. The shirt, amazingly, didn’t gape over her chest, but she only buttoned it up to just above her bra. Yang tucked the shirt into the skirt and surveyed herself in the mirror. The skirt fell mid-thigh on her and cupped her ass, making her aware of every moment. She looked hot, but not quite like herself. No, she looked more innocent. More naive. 

Yang practiced her innocent smile in the mirror, her eyes lighting up. She could do this. She could so do this.

The robe was soft and plush as she pulled it on, but she didn’t bother tying it as she walked out onto set. She walked over to Blake and said, “I’m ready to go.”

Blake turned, and Yang didn’t miss the flicker of tension in her jaw as she saw her. Blake surveyed her up and down. “Button your shirt up a little more,” she said finally. “You’re supposed to be the innocent one, and it’ll be a nice reveal when you do strip down.”

Yang nodded, and she was glad to see that Blake’s gaze followed her hands as she closed up her top. “Besides that?” she asked.

“Perfect.” Blake smiled at her. “Your hair is already perfect for the scene, but usually we’d send you to hair and makeup. Today, though, we’re trying to keep it simple, so none of that. So just relax until you’re called to set. We should be ready in a few minutes, though.”

“Alright.” She rolled her shoulders back, carelessly pushing her chest forward ever so slightly. Blake’s golden gaze flicked down, and Yang smirked as her eyes came back up and were dark with desire. 

But Blake shook her head ever so slightly, and her professional demeanor resumed. “And remember, if you start to get overwhelmed, just let me know, and we’ll cut it. Okay?”

“I know.” She hesitated, but she repeated, “I know. Thank you.”

Blake smiled wryly. “You don’t have to keep thanking me, you know.”

“You’re helping me,” she said simply. “So, yeah, I’m going to thank you.” She perked up and smiled. “Oh, and I think I found my stage name.”

“Oh?” Blake asked.

“Sunny Dragon,” she said with a smile. Blake raised a brow, and Yang explained, “It’s the translation of my name, basically. Pyrrha really helped me out yesterday.” It had been easy enough to come up with. She had tried a few other names out, but she had kept coming back to Sunny Dragon. It just seemed so perfect, how could she not use it?

Blake nodded. “Sounds perfect,” she said, and Yang beamed. “I’ll let the editors know.”

“Thanks,” she said with a wink. She stretched her shoulders out, careful to not pop a button on her shirt. Yang gestured over to a random chair. “I’m gonna go sit down and reread the script until we’re ready.”

“Sounds good.”

Yang awkwardly walked off, and she wrapped the robe around her as she sat. The script was already ingrained in her brain, but she flipped through the pages once more. Blake said it wouldn’t be a long scene, just a few minutes. Although some videos of Shroud’s site ran for upwards of a half hour, the majority were shorter than that. The BDSM scenes did tend to run longer, which made her excited and nervous at the same time. 

“Do you need anything, Yang?” Jaune asked, and Yang looked up from the script to see him nervously smiling at her. “Water? Did you eat?”

“I’m fine,” she said, but her stomach clenched. She patted the chair next to her. “I’d appreciate someone to talk to, though. If you’re not too busy.”

Jaune shrugged and sat next to her. “I mostly fiddle with the cameras and stuff and ready the set. We’re all set up, and if I’m not busy, I help out you actors.”

“Like a Jaune-of-all-trades, huh?” she joked.

Jaune laughed, ruffling a hand through his hair. “I guess so,” he said. He leaned forward and lowered his voice. “You nervous?” Yang hesitated, and Jaune hastily added, “Because it’s okay if you are, but everyone here is really understanding and cool. Just take your time, take deep breaths, and it’ll be okay.” 

Yang nodded. “Thanks, Jaune,” she said. She gave him a tight smile. “How long have you been working here? Do you like it?”

“Just a few months,” he admitted. “But it’s been really good. I mean, I’m not an actor, but everyone is really nice and supportive and open. You get used to it. It’s a weird job, but everyone really loves it here. At least everyone I’ve talked with, you know? I guess there’s probably someone here who is like, ah damn, this sucks, but if there is, I don’t know them!” He nervously laughed and scratched the back of his neck. “What I’m trying to say is I’m happy you’re here, and I hope that you’ll be happy here, too!”

She smiled at him and tucked her hair behind her ears. “Thanks,” she said, unable to keep the light laugh out of her voice. “Blake is being really helpful with all of this.”

Jaune nodded, a bright smile on his face. “Oh yeah, she’s the best!” He leaned in closer and lowered his voice. “And I know it’s intimidating, because she’s the boss and all that, but she’s really the best. So don’t sweat it!”

Yang’s heart dropped. “Wait, _what_?” She blinked and straightened up, scooting closer to Jaune. “Blake is _Blake Belladonna_?” she asked. “The owner of Shroud?”

“You didn’t know?” Jaune asked. “Yeah, she’s co-owners with Ilia and Coco. But she’s the only one who acts on sets anymore, though. And really, she’s super chill! You’re super lucky that she’s your partner. She’ll take good care of you. So really, don’t sweat it.”

Yang bit her lip and tried to quell the nerves in her stomach. “Right. Okay.” She shook out her hands and took a deep breath. 

“Really, Yang,” Jaune said. “Blake is great! And she’s going to help you through this.”

She nodded, and she wet her lips. Before she could respond, the director shouted, “All actresses to set!”

Jaune gave her a bright smile. “You got this!”

Yang stripped off her robe and left it on her chair before walking over to the set. It was set up as a bedroom once more, but the walls were blue this time, and the bedspread was white. There were decorations around the room and some notebooks set up on the desk, and Yang felt like she was actually on a movie set. Blake was already there, and Yang’s heart stopped as she took in her long legs and short-shorts and crop top. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, she had masturbated to her boss’s videos. And now she was about to fuck her. 

“You feeling okay?” Blake asked. 

Yang nodded and smiled tightly. “Yup,” she said, and she pulled her hair behind her shoulders. She wiggled her eyebrows and jokingly asked, “Are you?”

Blake did her the decency of laughing. “If at any point you’re uncomfortable, just let me know, okay?” Her face softened, and her gold eyes were warm. “I mean it, Yang. If you need a break, you can just tell me, and we’ll cut it.”

“Thank you,” she said, shifting her weight between her feet. 

“And remember, this is your character’s first time,” Blake said. “So if you get nervous, it’s okay.” Blake stepped closer to her. “You’re gonna do great, Yang.” 

Yang’s heart skipped a beat, and she smiled weakly. “You too,” she said before she realized what she was saying, and her cheeks flamed. “Um, I mean-”

“Quiet on set!” the director shouted. 

Yang stepped closer to Blake. “Are you okay if I-” She cut herself off and smiled. “Is it okay if I start kissing you now?”

“Thank you for asking,” Blake said, amusement glinting bright in her gold eyes. “And yes.” Blake’s hands settled around her hips, and her touch was soft and warm. Yang unconsciously stepped closer into her body, and she was a breath away from pressing themselves together. They were supposed to start more innocently, but Yang’s heart was already racing. Blake cocked a brow. “You can kiss me. And more.” 

Yang gently cupped Blake’s jaw and softly pressed her mouth to Blake’s. A shock went through her body, and she wrapped her free hand around Blake’s waist. She distantly heard the director yell, “Action!” but she remained focused on kissing Blake. Her mouth was sweet and warm, and Yang shivered as Blake ran her tongue over her lip. Blake’s hands gripped her hips harder, and she pulled Blake closer to her. She let out an uncontrollable moan of a breath, and Blake broke the kiss but pressed their foreheads together.

“You know, my parents aren’t home,” Blake said, mischief flashing bright in her eyes. Blake’s hand drifted over her waist, and Yang found herself unconsciously stepping closer to her. Blake’s eyes ducked down to her breasts before flashing back up to her face. “If you want, we can mess around a little,” she drawled. Her thumb brushed over the side of her stomach, and Yang went weak in the knees. But Blake’s face shifted to something softer, and she said, “But only if you want to, sweetheart.”

Yang nodded, and she shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’ve never, you know, done this before,” she said, biting her lip and playing up the innocent and naive act as much as possible. “But I want to.” 

“Good,” Blake said, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m going to take good care of you.” She crashed their lips together once more, and Yang went weak in the knees, sitting back on the bed as Blake straddled her. Blake held her face and kissed her deeply, her actions as smooth as water, and Yang wasn’t sure how she moved like that and stayed in control. She was like a dream. 

Blake kissed her lips, her jaw, all the way down to her neck, kissing and sucking her flesh as she worked her way down. Yang closed her eyes and tilted her head back, her hands gripping Blake’s waist tight. Blake’s curves were impossible, and she wanted to cup her ass, but she forced her hands to stay nervous and featherlight around Blake’s waist. She was a nervous virgin right now, not Yang. No, she was Sunny Dragon, and she had a job to do.

But Blake pulled back and tossed her hair over her shoulders, her eyes glistening bright. As if she sensed Yang’s trepidation, Blake grabbed her hands by the wrists and slid them over her ass. “No need to be shy,” Blake said with a purr. Yang swallowed hard. She wasn’t supposed to be touching her yet, but she tentatively squeezed Blake’s ample ass, and Blake smiled at her. Her golden eyes were glowing, and Yang gave her ass another squeeze as Blake resumed kissing her mouth. 

She let out a low moan as Blake’s tongue swiped her lips, and her pussy pulsed hot. Her panties were starting to get wet, and she spread her legs ever so slightly. Blake’s hands ran up and down her torso, squeezing her hips and waist. Her touch was addictive, and Yang wanted more, more, more.

Blake pulled back once more, and Yang let out a low whimper at the loss of her warmth. Blake’s eyes sparked, but her face softened as she said, “Are you sure you want to keep going?” Her golden eyes were open and wide and full with concern, and Yang knew a part of her wasn’t acting. “We don’t have to do this.

Yang wet her lips and took a breath. “I want to,” she said. “I want _you_.”

Blake’s eyes flashed, and her grin was sharp. “Brothers, you’re perfect,” she said, and Yang’s heart jumped. Even though she knew it was an act, it was like a balm to her soul to hear someone say that to her. Especially someone like Blake.

Blake kissed her forehead before leaning back once more and twisting off her blouse to reveal a simple dark bra. Her chest was flushed a gentle pink and heaving ever so slightly, and Yang wondered if Blake was as turned on as she was. 

All the breath went out of her lungs as Blake slipped out of her bra to reveal rosy hard nipples. Blake tossed her bra in the corner of the set and smiled at her. “Touch me,” she said, grabbing Yang’s hands and placing them over her breasts. Yang swallowed hard at the sensation of her smooth and full tits, and she gave a tentative squeeze. “Harder,” Blake said, putting her own hands over Yang’s and clenching. She winked at Yang. “I like it a little rough.”

That definitely wasn’t in the script. Fuck, she was _playing_ with her. Yang’s cheeks heated, but she massaged Blake’s chest as Blake tossed her head back and let out a moan. She painted quite the picture, her back arched and chest pushed forward and mouth gaped open. It was more than years of experience, it was a natural sensuality that Blake wielded like a weapon. She was beautiful and alluring, and she knew it.

Blake opened her eyes and gave Yang a half smile. “I can’t be the only one topless here,” she drawled. She raised a brow. “Can I?”

Yang nodded, struck silent as Blake slowly unbuttoned her shirt and pushed it down her arms before flinging it across the room. Blake snapped her bra strap, and Yang let out a moan she couldn’t control. Shock rippled across Blake’s face, but then a smirk crossed over her features. “You’re perfect,” Blake praised. She cocked a brow, still playing with Yang’s bra and running her finger up and down the strap. “Are you doing okay? Are you sure you want to go further?”

This wasn’t in the script. They were supposed to be going further now, not talking. But there was genuine concern in Blake’s eyes, and her touch was gentle on her skin, and Yang felt suddenly lightheaded. She ignored the cameras, even though she knew they were focused on her face, and Yang stared into Blake’s golden gaze and nodded slightly. “I’m sure,” she said. “You have no idea how much I want this.” Honesty dripped into her words and colored her cheeks, but she kept her eyes wide and open. “You have no idea how much I want you.”

Blake’s smile sharpened, and she nodded, kissing Yang’s forehead. “Alright,” she murmured against her skin, quiet enough that Yang was sure that the cameras and sound mics couldn’t pick up on her words. Blake’s hands slid behind her back and unclasped her bra, never breaking eye contact. Yang’s nipples were already hard, but they pebbled further in the cold air of the studio. She shivered, and Blake didn’t break eye contact with her as she brought her mouth down to her breast and sucked. Yang whimpered and closed her eyes, her back arching as Blake toyed with her nipple. She could feel her smile around her breast, and Yang knew, she just _knew_ that Blake was enjoying this.

Blake’s other hand began rolling her other nipple between her fingers, and Yang spread her legs further as she moaned. She could feel her wetness soaking into her panties, and her face flushed as she imagined Blake’s reaction when she saw them. Blake pinched her nipple harder, and she was jolted back to the scene with a snap. She looked down, and Blake’s mouth slid off her breast with a _pop._

Yang’s stomach dropped as she realized how dark Blake’s eyes were. Blake briefly kissed her lips, and then Blake was moving behind her and kissing her neck. Yang was pulled into Blake’s lap so that their hips were pushed together and Blake was leaning against the headboard. Yang craned her neck back to look up at her. “What are you doing?” she asked, her voice filled with curiosity and giggly desire.

“You’ll see,” Blake said, and then her hands were sliding her skirt down her legs. Yang helped her out and kicked it the rest of the way off, and then Blake’s hands were on the sides of her panties. Blake kissed her neck as she slid Yang’s panties down her legs before flinging them across the room. 

Yang shivered as the cold air of the studio hit her wet pussy. Blake spread her legs open with her hands, and Yang found herself grateful that she had stretched out this morning. She caught a glimpse of the camera and all the crew, and her body heated as she realized how many people were seeing her naked, seeing her splayed out and in the throes of pleasure. Her cheeks flamed, and she turned her head back to Blake. “It’s just us,” Blake murmured, quiet enough that Yang wasn’t sure if she was just saying it for her or for the camera. “It’s just me.” Blake captured her lips, soft and somehow sweet, and Yang’s heart fluttered beneath her chest. 

Blake kissed her deeper, and her tongue flicked out over her lips. Yang shivered as Blake’s fingers flicked her nipple and her hand kneaded her other breast. Her motions were sure and strong, and it was as if Blake knew just how to push her buttons to get her pussy pulsing with heat. Her chest was spilling out of Blake’s hands, but her flesh had never felt so sensitive and alive with heat. Yang let out a sharp breath as Blake rolled her nipple between her thumb and forefinger, and Blake smiled into her mouth.

Yang pulled back slightly, taking a deep breath. Blake, however, didn’t stop, and she kissed down her jaw to her neck, suckling the flesh hard enough for Yang to know that she would be coming away with bright purple hickies. “You’re doing such a good job,” Blake murmured against her neck. Her hand slid down Yang’s torso to her groin, her hand resting on her mound and curling into her pubic hair. 

She found herself reaching for Blake’s free hand as Blake’s fingers tapped just above her clit. “I’m going to make you feel so good,” Blake promised, her voice louder now. She tapped once more before bringing her hand back up, and Yang turned to see her eyes gleaming with mischief as she played with her own fingers. Her mouth became dry as she found herself imaging just what Blake could do with her mouth.

“You already are,” Yang said, breathless. It wasn’t a lie, but she played up the wonder in her voice for the camera. 

Blake’s fingers slipped out of her mouth as she smirked. “Good, because I’m going to make you feel even better.” A cheesy line, but one that made her heart skip a beat. Blake’s fingers traveled back down to her pussy. “Deep breath,” Blake crooned, and then her fingers were prodding at her entrance. Yang groaned as her pussy stretched to accommodate her fingers, and Blake began shallowly fucking her. Her other hand began rubbing Yang’s clit, and Yang’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. Blake’s motions were soft but sure, and Yang wanted her to go harder. But Blake stayed stubbornly soft, and Yang was jerking her hips to meet Blake’s every stroke.

“You’re so receptive,” Blake praised, and her own hips moved to meet Yang’s, grinding against her ass. “You’re so _good_.”

Yang’s cheeks heated. She opened her mouth to respond, but Blake curled her fingers, and her words were cut off by her moans. Yang tossed her head back and laid her head on Blake’s shoulder, careful to thrust her chest forward for the camera. Her breasts were heaving, and she wanted to touch her own tits. Instead, she reached up and grabbed the back of Blake’s neck to hold tight like the good, overwhelmed virgin she was meant to be. She cried out once more, and she could feel Blake smiling behind her.

“Are you close?” Blake asked, her hands speeding up as if she already knew the answer.

Yang nodded and forced herself to say, “Yes, I’m close, I’m so close, I’m-” Her words were cut off by a breathy moan, and Yang was rocking on Blake’s fingers and riding out her orgasm. Her orgasm hit her like a truck, every inch of her tensing and shaking as Blake’s fingers worked her over. Those miraculous, damning fingers didn’t stop as she cried out, and Yang shuddered. Blake started kissing her lips, and Yang couldn’t tell where her pleasure started and ended. It felt good, it felt natural, it felt _right_. 

Her mind still hazy with orgasm, Yang turned around and began kissing Blake back. “You deserve something special for that,” Yang said, her voice still breathy with exertion. She twisted and kissed her way down her jaw, her neck, her breasts, all the way to the edge of her shorts. She looked up at Blake and widened her gaze. “Can I?”

Blake’s eyes were dark and shining. “You don’t have to,” she said roughly. “Seeing you was more than enough for me.”

Yang shrugged, her hands already on Blake’s hips. “I want to return the favor,” she said sweetly. Blake’s throat bobbed, and then she was helping Yang strip her of her shorts and panties. The breath flooded out of her lungs as Blake spread her legs and revealed her pussy. It was pink and shining with her slick, and Yang’s heart skipped a beat as she looked back up at Blake. 

Blake didn’t look away. Instead, she cocked a fucking brow. 

Yang didn’t respond to the silent taunt and resumed her innocent face, even as she settled between Blake’s thighs. “I’ve never done this before,” she said shyly. “What do I- How do I-” 

“Just do what feels right to you, and leave the rest to me,” Blake instructed with a raised brow. A taunt. “Take your time.” Her hands wrapped into Yang’s hair, and, for the first time in a long time, Yang didn’t stiffen. 

Instead, she lowered herself between Blake’s thighs, never breaking eye contact with her as she settled between her soft thighs. She leaned in and inhaled sharply, the scent of Blake’s slickness penetrating her every sense and sending a fresh gush of wetness between her own thighs. Yang buried her face in between her wet lips, carefully licking and sucking her way up to her clit. She tongued and massaged her clit carefully, taking her time with drawing out the pleasure from Blake’s body. 

“Harder,” Blake said, her voice rough. “Use your tongue and press harder, sweetheart.” Yang gladly obliged, and she started to softly suck at Blake’s clit as she worked. Blake pulled on her hair, and Yang let out a low groan. “Don’t be afraid to get in there.” Yang pushed deeper into her, and her eyes flicked up into Blake’s as she circled her clit with her tongue. Blake’s cheeks were flushed, and her bright eyes were dark. Yang sucked hard, and Blake’s blush deepened. She looked beautiful like this, beautiful and hot as fuck and utterly delectable. 

Yang pulled back after a moment, distinctly aware of the juices all over her face, and widened her eyes as she looked directly into the camera above Blake. “You taste so _good_ ,” she said, her voice filled with wonder. She licked her lips for emphasis, even though that did nothing to clear the rest of her slick off of her face “How am I doing?”

Blake’s lips parted, and there was a wicked gleam in her eyes that made Yang want to go back down and keep devouring her. “Oh, honey,” Blake cooed, her hand tracing down from Yang’s hair to wipe some of the wetness off her face, “you’re doing great.”

Yang’s heart caught in her throat, and she shyly ducked her head before burying her face back into the slick’s source. Blake’s hips began grinding on her face, and Yang’s skin prickled as Blake moaned. She looked up and traded glances between Blake’s face and the camera, trying not to linger on Blake for too long. But she couldn’t help it, not when Blake was right there and so present and so real. 

Blake’s hands curled into her hair, and her movements became jerky and her moans became louder, singing into Yang’s mind and imprinting the sound into her memory. Blake tugged on her hair, and Yang looked up just in time to see Blake’s back arch. “Fuck!” Blake gasped, and then she was shuddering around Yang, her thighs shaking and her moans growing louder. 

Yang slowed her ministrations, but she didn’t let up until Blake relaxed once more. Blake gently pulled on her hair, and Yang crawled back up her body until they were face to face. “How did I do?” she asked, biting her lip and tasting Blake’s bitter taste.

“Not bad,” Blake rasped, her hands settling on Yang’s waist. She cocked a brow. “But I think you could use a little more practice.”

Yang’s temper flared, but she still blushed and let herself collapse on top of Blake, curling into her body. “Practice makes perfect,” she said, and Blake captured her lips in a kiss. Blake’s arms wrapped around her, and Yang sighed into her mouth as their limbs tangled together once more. 

“Cut!”

Blake immediately pulled back, but her face was still close to Yang’s. Yang looked up at her as Blake brushed her hair back and helped her sit up. Her limbs felt oddly loose, as if she had just gotten an intense massage. “You did good,” Blake said, her voice quiet and low. “How are you feeling?”

Yang managed to grin at her as she stood and grabbed her robe from Jaune, who was looking at his feet, shoving her body into the plush fabric and wrapping it around herself in one smooth motion. “I’m feeling great,” she said, drawing her hair up from underneath the robe’s collar. She shoved her hands deep into her pockets as Blake slid into her robe. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Blake said, but Yang didn’t miss the lingering flush over her cheeks. 

“Just fine?” Yang asked, cocking a brow. “Because, correct me if I’m wrong, but I don’t think your vag is that good of an actress.” She froze as Jaune’s words from before the shoot came back to her, and she opened her mouth to correct herself or shove her foot in her mouth some more, but Blake let out a short laugh. 

“You’re not wrong,” Blake said. Blake gave her a lazy smile. “Like I said. You did good. At least, for your first time.” 

Yang tried not to let the praise go to her head, and she crossed her arms. “Like _I_ said, practice makes perfect.” She smirked, and fuck, she was playing with fire here, but her blood was thrumming in her veins and she felt on top of the fucking world as she added, “And I think we have a lot of practice ahead of us.”

Blake’s eyes flashed, and she smiled. “You have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for being so patient and waiting for this chapter, everyone! We've both been super busy, but we've also been doing a lot of behind the scenes plotting and outlining, hence this chapter taking a little longer than we'd like. Hope you enjoy!

Yang took a long drink of her water, all too aware of Weiss’s icy gaze and Ruby’s bouncing energy as she drew out the sip. Her nerves twisted in her stomach, and when she put her glass down, she couldn’t help but flinch ever so slightly. Maybe calling and asking them to drop by because she had something important to tell them wasn’t the best way to prepare to break the news.

She gave the two a weak smile and traced her finger down the slick side of the glass, the condensation gathering on her finger. “So,” she began, a nervous laugh hiccuping out of her chest. “I have some news.”

“Good news, bad news?” Weiss asked, raising a brow.

“Neutral? Leaning good?” Yang swallowed and gave her a weak smile. “So you two know I got fired a few weeks ago.”

“Yeah?” Ruby said, chewing on her lip. “Don’t tell me someone else harassed you and you’re going to jail now.”

“Ah, no,” she said, forcing out a tight laugh. She rubbed the back of her neck. “Okay, fuck, I’m just gonna say it: I’m doing porn.”

Weiss and Ruby blinked at her. “I can’t believe you actually did it,” Weiss said flatly as Ruby sputtered beside her. “What the fuck, Yang?”

“ _You_ knew about this?!?” Ruby asked accusingly, turning to her girlfriend with dramatic outrage burning bright in her eyes. Yang slumped in her seat, still rubbing the back of her neck as Weiss crossed her arms. 

“I thought she was joking!” Weiss said. She turned back to Yang. “Seriously, what the fuck, Yang?”

Yang held up her hands in surrender. “Listen, just- just hear me out, okay?” She looked Weiss, then Ruby in the eyes before nodding. “I applied, I got it, and I’ve been working there for the past two weeks.” Yang shot Weiss a glance as Weiss opened her mouth. “And I really like it.” She nodded, more to herself than anything. “I really like it. The benefits are good, the pay is great, and my coworkers are all really nice.” 

Weiss pursed her lips. “What company?” she asked after a moment.

Ruby’s head twisted to Weiss as her face went slack with surprise. “Weiss!”

“Shroud Studios,” Yang said, ignoring her sister. 

Weiss nodded, straightening up in her chair. “They’re good,” she said. “Very reputable. Coco Adel is a good woman, and I can’t imagine she’d stand for much bullshit. So either you did your research or just got really lucky.”

“Both, I think.” She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I feel really lucky to be working there. They’re taking good care of me.” Yang fiddled with the edge of the table, her nails clicking against the stone. “I’ve filmed like three videos so far? Yeah, three, and I feel taken care of.” Weiss snorted, and Yang sent her a dirty look. “You know what I meant.”

“You’re- Yang- Why?” Ruby asked, her voice increasing in highness with each word.

Yang shrugged. “It seemed like a good idea, and so far, I’m liking it,” she said. “I really like my partner, and she’s really helpful, and it’s a good fit.” She stretched her shoulders out and rolled her neck around. “I really like it.”

She did. She liked the freedom that came with working less hours, she liked getting paid to fuck, she liked being able to use her body without having to worry about someone crossing a line without her consent. She liked Jaune, and all the other helpers and crewmembers who were paradoxically much more professional and respectful of her than anyone else in her previous and more socially respectable jobs. Yang liked Pyrrha and Blake, and she liked not having to censor herself for once in her life. It was freeing and terrifying, but it was hers.

“Your partner?” Ruby asked, seemingly afraid of the answer.

“Yeah, you get assigned a partner when you first start to help you figure out the ropes and everything, kind of like a mentor.” Yang explained. She chuckled and ducked her head. “She’s, uh, she’s actually one of the owners.”

Weiss choked. “You’re fucking _Blake Belladonna_?”

Yang’s cheeks flamed, but she wasn’t sure why. “Um, yes? Do you know her?” She raised her brows and asked, “Have you watched her videos?” 

“We’ve run into each other before,” Weiss said with a wave of her hand. “And no, Yang, I haven’t watched her videos, I don’t watch porn.” Weiss’s eyes narrowed. “She’s your partner.” Yang nodded. Weiss sighed. “You’re fucked.”

“Well, yes, that’s part of the job,” she joked. Her brow furrowed. “Wait, why?”

“She’s your type,” Weiss drawled.

“She’s my boss!” 

“Like that would ever stop you,” Weiss said, rolling her eyes. She turned to Ruby. “Mark my words, they’re gonna fuck.”

Ruby’s face was bright red. “Weiss, this is my sister you’re talking about!”

Weiss sighed and pulled up her Scroll before tilting the screen to Ruby. “See?”

Ruby looked back and forth between the screen and Yang. “She’s so your type,” Ruby said quietly, burying her face in her hands. “Dammit, Yang! You cannot fall for your boss!”

“More like fuck your boss.”

“Weiss!” Ruby smacked her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

“What? We’re all thinking it!”

Yang snatched the Scroll from Weiss’s hands. There was a picture of Blake, elegant and done up and lovely, in a dark wrap dress. She looked sinful and beautiful, and Yang’s throat bobbed as she silently handed the Scroll back to Weiss. She leaned back in her chair and raised her brow. “We’ve already fucked!” she countered. “So I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Ruby’s head slammed down onto the table, and Weiss rubbed her back. “You’re gonna fuck but _not_ for work,” Weiss said, shaking her head. “Like, willingly.” 

Yang snorted. “Yeah, right,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Why would we do that?”

“Because you’re both warm blooded creatures with eyes?” Weiss retorted, raising a brow. “You’re hot, she’s hot, you’re gonna fuck.”

“Again, she’s my boss,” Yang said. “And yeah, she’s attractive, but it’s part of the job.” She shrugged. “The job is literally fucking each other. She’s nice, but it’s just part of the job. Plus, what makes you think that she’d even want to fuck me outside of work?”

“Please, _please_ can we stop talking about fucking? I’m begging you,” Ruby groaned, still facedown on the table. She paused, and her head tilted up, silver eyes wide. “Wait, have you told Dad?”

Yang’s stomach clenched, and she shook her head. “Not yet,” she admitted. 

“Are you going to?” Ruby asked, and her voice was soft.

Yang opened her mouth and then closed it, leaning back in her chair with a sigh. “Not yet,” she said after a moment. “I was gonna wait a bit.”

“Okay, how long were you gonna wait?” Weiss asked slowly. “Because, not to make you think about your dad jacking off, but a lot of people watch Shroud, Yang. Like, a lot. I don’t think your dad is going to want to find out you’re doing porn by seeing your naked body online.”

Yang and Ruby simultaneously gagged. “Gross, Weiss,” Yang said. 

“Seriously, Yang. Have you thought this through?”

She sighed, running a hand through the back of her hair and fluffing it up. “I have,” she said unsteadily. “And my videos aren’t going up for a little while longer, so I have time. I just- I want to wait.” 

“Why?” Ruby asked. “You told us! You can totally tell him.”

But Weiss laid a hand over Ruby’s, and she nodded. “Take your time,” she said. “But don’t take too much time. You don’t have forever.” 

* * *

“You know, I’m not really flexible,” she said, rolling out her yoga mat next to Blake’s. She stretched out her legs, bending over and reaching for her ankle. The stretch burned deliciously, and she let out a sharp breath. “This is gonna be painful, isn’t it?”

Blake laughed. “I promise, I’ll make this as painless as possible,” she said. “Yoga is gonna be your best friend.”

“And you do this every day?” she asked, switching legs.

“Basically,” Blake said. “I usually stretch out every morning when I wake up, and I do more intense routines before shoots that require more flexibility.” Blake’s legs spread, and Yang couldn’t help but watch as Blake stretched herself into a split. 

“I don’t, um, I can’t do that?” she said hoarsely, wetting her lips. Blake made it look so easy, so natural. As if all people should be able to do that and were supposed to do that. Yang looked back at her ankle and let out a sigh. Flexibility was so not her strong suit.

Blake chuckled, looking at her with a tight smile. “You don’t have to,” she assured. “If you want, we can work on it, but the goal right now is to just help your general flexibility and your core strength.” Blake straightened up easily, her movements flowing like water. “So, we’re going to start there and work our way up through the more complex moves.” Blake sat cross legged. “Follow my movements.”

Yang crossed her legs and straightened up, pushing her shoulders back. “Are we allowed to talk, or should I be quiet?”

Blake snorted, raising her arms above her head. “I have a feeling you’re never quiet, so I won’t even ask,” she said. “This isn’t meditation, we can do that another day, so yes, you can talk.” Blake brought her arms down and twisted her torso from side to side. Yang mirrored her movements, her bones cracking and popping. 

“I can be quiet!” she protested. She shrugged as she followed Blake and raised herself to standing. “I just like talking.” Yang’s brow furrowed as she watched Blake step out and lower herself into a position akin to a lunge, her arms stretched out on either side. She tried to follow her, but her feet refused to cooperate. 

“Point your left foot towards the edge of your mat, and make your right foot parallel,” Blake instructed. “Deep breath, Yang.” Her skin prickled at the sound of her name in Blake’s mouth, but she took a breath and tried again. “Good. Raise your arms, and sink down. Don’t forget to keep breathing.”

Yang didn’t even dare nod as her body began aching. “Is this fun for you?” she gritted. 

“Immensely so,” Blake drawled, and Yang huffed out a laugh. “You’re doing great, Yang. Just a few more breaths, and then we’ll switch.”

Yang held her breath until Blake’s perfect form relaxed, and she straightened up before following Blake and switching her stance. “You’re a sadist,” she said, her leg beginning to shake ever so slightly. “You know that?”

“Yes.” Yang snorted at Blake’s dry delivery, but Blake continued, “We can stop if you want. Not everyone finds this useful.” There was an uncertain wavering in Blake’s voice that made Yang’s stomach clench for reasons she couldn’t explain.

So Yang shrugged, holding herself as still as she could manage while leaning into the stretch. “If you think it’ll help, why not?” she said. “Plus, I can’t be good at everything when I start. Might as well learn something.” She kept her voice casual. “As my ol’ pal Jake the Dog once said, _Sucking at something is the first step towards being sort of good at something_ , and all that.”

A pause. “You like _Adventure Time_?” 

“Hells yeah, I love it!” Yang almost threw herself off balance with her enthusiasm, but she managed to regain her balance before she fell flat on her ass. “You like it too?”

“I do,” Blake said, and Yang looked up to see her smiling. “ _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ is more my cup of tea, but, in general, I actually really, really like cartoons.”

“ _Avatar_ is a classic!” She flashed Blake an easy smile, or as easy of a smile as she could manage in such a stressful position. Yang took a deep breath and pushed further into the stretch, gritting her teeth and grunting. “I actually really like, uh, fuck, um-”

“You know, it’s not actually supposed to hurt,” Blake said. Her voice was relaxed, and Yang had the sneaking suspicion that she wasn’t stretching as far as she could, either because she didn’t want Yang to feel bad or because it was easier to focus. She hoped it wasn’t the former, but she didn’t think Blake was the type to pity others. Empathize, definitely. Pity, no. “If it hurts, you could be doing damage. It’s your first time, so take it slow.”

“That’s what she said.”

Blake, surprisingly, snorted, but Yang eased up on the stretch, straightening up. “Ignoring that particular innuendo, be gentle with yourself. Our bodies are our jobs, and we need to take care of them.” 

“How long have you been doing yoga, then?” Yang asked, watching for the slightest movement from Blake to indicate that she can move from the position.

“I’ve been doing it since I was a kid,” Blake said. “My mom is a yoga instructor, and she got me into it.” Blake moved from the position and came to standing straight up before bending at the hips and stretching upwards with her arms in a smooth, swan-like motion. “But I only started doing it daily a couple years ago. It’s very calming and grounding, not to mention it helps with the physicality of this job.”

“So, like mother like daughter, then?” she asked, her lower spine crackling and popping as she moved. 

Blake let out a laugh. “I guess so. But she’s a better teacher than I am, trust me. She has a ridiculously long waiting list for her classes, but it’s so worth it. I’m lucky that I got to learn from her.”

“Well, you’re doing a pretty damn good job so far,” Yang said. “Do you two still do yoga together?”

“My parents live in Menagerie, but whenever they come and visit or I go back home, we usually end up spending way too much time doing yoga. My dad sometimes tries to join us, but he doesn’t usually have the patience for it.” There was a slight laugh of fondness in Blake’s voice, and something in Yang’s chest warmed at the sound of her voice. 

“That sounds nice,” she said. Yang looked down at the ground and asked, “So your parents are good with everything? Like, your career and this industry and all of this?” She winced, her face crinkling. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t-”

“No, you’re fine. It’s fine. Really. But yes, they’re supportive of my career.” Blake straightened up for a moment before diving back down and folding herself in half. “I won’t lie, it took them a bit of time to accept, and they were confused, but at this point they’re just happy that I’m happy.”

“How did you tell them?” she asked, biting her lip. Her heart skipped a beat. “I’m, well, I’m not sure how to tell my dad.”

“I didn’t tell them until I founded Shroud,” Blake admitted. “And at that point, I had been working in this industry for two years. They were really, really confused at first. My dad especially; he didn’t understand why I would want to work in this industry at all, nevermind why I would want to develop my own company. But they came around when they saw what I was trying to do with Shroud.”

“It must’ve been hard.”

Blake went quiet, and Yang slid her gaze over to her. “It wasn’t easy,” Blake said after a moment. “But in the end, it was worth it, and I couldn’t imagine not sharing this part of my life with them now because my job is my life. That’s not to say you have to tell your parents, though. A lot of us hold off for a while at least, and some never tell their family what they do.”

“And how does that work out for them?” she asked. “Because I don’t know what’s worse, having to tell my dad or having him find out from someone else or anything like that.”

“It works for some people,” Blake said, but there was obvious hesitation in her voice. “The truth has a way of always coming out, though. Some people keep up the charade for years, but, in my experience, it’s usually a bigger mess when they wait.” Blake looked over at her and gave her a gentle smile. “But you have time. Your first video won’t go up for a while.”

Yang nodded, and she tried to smile back, but her stomach twisted. “Can I ask you a personal question?” she asked, looking straight ahead as she bowed once more. “You don’t have to answer.”

“You can always ask.”

“Right. Okay.” She took a deep breath. “Were your parents, um, were they disappointed in you? For doing this?” Yang kept looking down, even as she straightened up. 

“I don’t think so,” Blake said carefully. “Like I said, they didn’t understand, and they were confused, but I don’t think they ever saw this industry in a negative light. It definitely wasn’t the path they would have chosen for me, and maybe they were upset or frustrated in that sense, but if they were, they never showed it. I got pretty lucky.” A pause. “Are you close with your parents?”

“It’s just my dad now, but yeah, we’re pretty close,” Yang said, her throat thickening. Even though she knew she didn’t have to, even though she normally didn’t, she added quietly, “My mom passed away when I was young.”

A pause. A familiar pause, the kind that came after every confession of what she had lost all those years ago. “I’m sorry,” Blake said quietly, and normally Yang hated that phrase, normally she hated those words and all they failed to encapsulate, but Blake sounded truly mournful, truly understanding of the depth of what she was saying and what Yang had shared.

Yang’s throat bobbed, and she stopped going through the motions. “Thanks,” she said. She cleared her throat. “It was a long time ago. But I don’t want to be a disappointment to- to either of them.” Her voice flattened. “Even though I’ll never know what my mom thinks about me, I still have my dad to disappoint, I guess.”

“Don’t say that,” Blake said, her voice surprisingly sharp. Yang looked up at her, and there was a fierceness in that golden gaze that could’ve stopped her heart right then and there. “Don’t diminish yourself. You don’t deserve it.” Blake met her gaze, and something shifted in her eyes. “Are you disappointed in yourself for working here?”

“No,” she said immediately.

Blake’s ears laid back against her head as she crossed her arms. “Are you happy with yourself?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think you’re a good person?”

“I hope so?”

Blake nodded, apparently satisfied. “Then I don’t think you could be counted as a disappointment to someone who loves you. You said you and your dad are close, so hopefully he’ll come around if or when you decide to tell him. But if he doesn’t, the fault isn’t with you, it’s with him.” 

Yang’s mouth went dry, and she found herself nodding before she was aware of it. “Thanks, Blake,” she said quietly. “It means a lot.” It did. Not just hearing the words, but hearing them spoken with such conviction, as if Blake was absolutely certain that Yang wasn’t a fuck up, that she wasn’t a mess, that she was deserving of decency. It was, well, it was _nice_.

“And, maybe it’s not my place, but even if you don’t know for sure what your mom would think about your choices, I bet she loved you and would just want what’s best for you. As long as you’re doing that, I don’t think you could ever be a disappointment to her, Yang. Motherly instincts, and all that.”

Yang sighed, running her hand along her scalp. “Honestly, I don’t think she’d be disappointed,” she said. “But the problem is I’ll never know, and that’s hard. That’s hard. And she was a great mom, she was basically Super Mom, and I guess I’m- I’m not Super Daughter. I’m just, you know, me.”

“She was still human, Yang,” Blake said gently. “And so are you. Everyone has faults and strengths. You need to give yourself more credit.” Blake gave her a tentative smile. “But if she’s as amazing as you say she was, I can see where you get it from. Must run in the blood.”

Yang’s stomach dropped, and she gave Blake a weak smile. Before she could stop herself, before she could think, she heard herself say, “Summer wasn’t my birth mother.” Blake’s face stilled, but her eyes were still open and understanding and warm, Brothers, her eyes. She carefully wet her mouth. “But she’s the mom that matters.”

“My point still stands; I can see where you get it from.” she said with a smile. Yang was still smiling back at her when Blake asked, “What happened to your birth mother?” Blake’s mouth formed an _o_ , and the Faunus quickly added, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. That was… incredibly rude of me. I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” she dismissed with a wave of her hand. “I just don’t talk about it a lot.” She scratched the back of her neck and looked away. “She isn’t around,” Yang said finally. “She’s never been around. I don’t know much beyond that, if I’m honest.” And she was being honest. She wanted to be honest with Blake.

“She doesn’t know what she missed out on, then,” Blake said, and Yang looked up just in time to see the wry tightness of Blake’s smile. 

“Thanks.” She shook her head slightly, bouncing on the balls of her feet in an attempt to get the movement back. “So, what’s next?” she asked, praying that Blake would take pity on her and take the change of conversation without much of a fight.

Blake’s eyes sparkled, and she squatted down onto the mat, her arms in front of her on the mat. “Watch me,” she instructed, as if Yang would look away. Yang’s brow furrowed as Blake shifted from standing on her raised feet to balancing on her hands. Blake was looking forward, but she made it look so easy. “It’s a difficult pose, but it’s really good for, well, a lot of things,” Blake said breezily, as if she wasn’t holding her entire body weight up in an insane position. 

“Right.” Yang squatted down awkwardly, and she took a deep breath before slowly leaning forward onto her hands. She could hold herself up easily, this couldn’t be that hard.

Before she knew it, her body slammed into the floor. Yang groaned, and Blake let out a small laugh. Yang cut her a glare, but there was no venom in it. Blake was smiling at her, soft and gentle and encouraging. Yang’s cheeks flamed, but she still managed to smile back. “Any tips?” she asked, shifting back onto her feet to prepare for another attempt. “Or do you get off to seeing me struggle?” 

Blake rolled her eyes, but she leaned back and was back on her feet in a smooth, fluid motion. She walked in front of Yang’s mat and squatted down in front of her. “Just look at me,” she said. “Push your weight forward onto your hands, and look at me. Not the floor, not the ceiling, just at me. Okay?” Yang blew a strand of loose hair out of her face, but she nodded. She locked her gaze on Blake’s face, and slowly shifted her weight from her feet to her hands. “Take your time, and lift one foot up at first, then the next,” Blake said, not looking away from her. Yang waited until she felt secure in the position of her hands to lift her foot, and then she came crashing to the ground once more with a groan. 

But this time, Blake was there, and she was laughing, but her hands were helping her up. “Here,” Blake said. “We can try something easier.”

Yang shook her head, ignoring her flushed cheeks. “No, I’m going to get this,” she said, squatting back into position. Blake resumed crouching in front of her. Yang took a deep breath, and she didn’t blink as she shifted once more. 

“Don’t forget to breathe,” Blake added, a slight smirk crossing her features, but Yang was too focused to snap out a retort. She took a deep breath and focused on Blake as she pushed herself forward. Slowly, she lifted her feet into the air, her core already starting to burn. “You’re doing great, Yang,” Blake said evenly, her eyes never leaving Yang’s face. “For now, just try to bring your heels to your thighs. And don’t be afraid to fall. I got you.”

Yang’s core was groaning, but she tried doing as Blake instructed, ignoring the sudden blood rush. She took a deep breath through the ache. “Just hold it for five breaths, and then you can come back down. Okay?” She didn’t bother responding, instead narrowing her eyes. Blake’s lips twitched. “You can do this.”

They were the longest five breaths of her life, but she did it. She slowly lowered her feet back to the floor and stood up, shaking her limbs out and taking deep breaths that she hadn’t realized she had been deprived of. “That pose is evil,” she said, crossing her arms. 

“It’s a great strengthener and stretcher. Trust me, there’s nothing like it after you’ve been typing all day,” Blake said. 

Before Yang could respond, a timer went off, and Blake’s Scroll was instantly in her hands. “I’ve got a meeting in twenty minutes, so I’m afraid we’re going to have to cut today short,” Blake said apologetically, frowning at her screen. “Usually I go for an hour, but today’s your first time, so I figured you might want to end early anyways.”

“Nah, I’m good to keep going,” she said with a wink, although she reached out and took a hearty drink of her water bottle. “Can we do this again sometime?”

“Yeah, of course!” Blake said. “On shooting days, just come by like two to three hours early, and we’ll get you your own routine. We could also try meditation next time, if you’d like.”

“Sure, that sounds nice!” Yang said, dropping her water bottle back in her gym bag and following Blake for the gym’s entrance. “I actually used to meditate, so I won’t be a total hopeless mess.” 

“Oh, really?” Blake asked, and Yang could hear the curiosity in her voice. “You don’t look like the type.” 

“Yeah, I wasn’t,” she said, keeping her voice as casual as she could manage. “But someone recommended it to me for calming down. It turned out to be pretty helpful, so I ended up doing it daily for most of high school.”

“Did you need to calm down a lot?” Blake’s voice didn’t waver and remained polite but curious, and Yang appreciated it. Yang could tell from her tone that if she said she didn’t want to talk about it, Blake would respect that. Blake wasn’t asking as her boss, she was asking as her partner. Maybe even a friend. 

“I was a pretty angsty teenager,” Yang admitted. “Not without good reason, in fairness to teenage me, but I could angst pretty hard. Meditation helped me keep that in check, at least until I found kickboxing.”

“Kickboxing?”

“Yeah, like muay thai kickboxing?” Yang said, pride straightening her spine and pushing her shoulders back. “I’ve been doing it for… fuck, like ten years? Something like that.” She let out a sharp laugh. “It’s great for working through frustration, ten out of ten, would _definitely_ recommend.”

“I’m glad you had that, then.”

“Me too.” She smiled at Blake, and before she could think about what she was offering, she said, “I could teach you a few moves if you’d like. Show you the ropes and all that.” 

Blake raised a brow, but there was a smile tugging at her rosy lips. “That actually sounds really nice,” she said. “Honestly? I’ve always wanted to try martial arts, but I never got the chance.”

“Well, now you do,” Yang said. “Just let me know when it works for you, and it’ll be my turn to kick your ass and watch you fall flat on your face.” Blake rolled her eyes, but she failed to hold back a laugh that sounded like sunshine. Yang’s heart throbbed in her chest, and she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ears. “Don’t worry, I’m not as sadistic as you are.” She sharpened her smile. “I’m worse.”

“Wanna bet?” Blake asked, giving her a sly smile that made her very suddenly aware of the pulsing heat in her groin that had nothing to do with the workout they just did. 

“That’s a bet I’d happily lose,” she said with a wink. She paused, faltering as they reached the gym’s exit. “But actually, um, I don’t know if it’s my place, but I kind of had an idea for a video, and I wanted to run it by you, if that’s alright.”

Blake blinked in surprise, but her face broke out into a smile as she nodded. “Shoot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody, welcome back! Hope this past week wasn't too rough for you. Back to the smut this week!  
> This chapter includes oral sex, breast play, and squirting. Enjoy!

Yang reread the script for what had to be the hundredth time, still not quite believing what she held in her hands. Real. Her ideas were _real_ , and they were in a script. A script that they were about to shoot. She had done this, she had a hand in creating this. Yang had seen the clear surprise in Blake’s face when she had told her, but Blake had listened. It was an odd feeling, actually being listened to. After so many years of being just a pretty face, it was ironic that she had to come to the industry where she didn’t have to be anything more than that in order to be valued. 

“Five minutes, Yang,” Jaune said as he handed her a bottle of water. “How are you feeling?”

She shrugged, taking a deep drink before answering. “Excited,” Yang admitted. “Do you think that will ever wear off?”

“Pyrrha says it doesn’t,” he said. Yang didn’t miss the slight pinkening of his face and ears. “She says that it’s always new and exciting and fun. And, I mean, for us crew, no day is like the next, you know? You get used to the excitement, yeah, but sometimes you’re like, wow, I’m really on a porn shoot, and it’s weird, but it’s always fun.” He smiled at her, scratching the back of his neck. “Sorry for blabbering.”

“Don’t worry about it,” she dismissed with a wink. “Speaking of blabbering, how did yesterday go? Did you put your foot in your mouth again, or were you actually able to string together a sentence in front of Miss Nikos?” 

Jaune’s cheeks reddened further, and he averted his gaze. “Well, um, I don’t know what you’re talking about, but the shoot yesterday went well. Pyrrha did great, well, I mean, she always does great, but she did a really great job yesterday.”

“Mhm.”

“What?”

Yang shrugged, rolling her shoulders back. “You didn’t ask her out for coffee?”

“I didn’t ask her out for coffee,” Jaune said, his head dropping. 

“Jaune!” Yang swatted at him, and Jaune winced. “You’ve been working up to this for weeks, I swear to the Brothers, I’ll lock the two of you in a room together until you cave.”

“First off, that actually hurt, ouch!” Jaune protested. “And there’s no need, because- because I’m not gonna do it. I’m not gonna ask her out. End of story, Yang.” Yang hit him again. “Hey! I’m serious, Yang. I’m not doing it.”

“Why not?” she demanded. 

“Because- because she’s Pyrrha! And she’s great, and she could date anyone, why- why would she want me?” Jaune hung his head, and Yang’s heart twisted. “I’m happy to be her friend, y’know? I’m happy, and she’s happy, and as long as she’s happy, that’s enough for me.”

“But you both could be happier,” Yang pressed. “You can’t know until you ask her, Jaune. Besides, it’s just coffee. It doesn’t have to be a date. It’s just a friendly outing between friends.” She gently punched his shoulder in encouragement. “If she says no, she says no. But if she says yes, you could have the time of your life. Live and let live, and all that.” _And she’s not going to make a move on you if you don’t ask her first_ she added silently, but it wasn’t her place to share Pyrrha’s business. 

“Dragon and Cat to stage three!” someone called, and Yang stood up, shedding her robe.

“I’m serious, Jaune,” she said, adjusting her hair back into place. “You can’t know what she’ll say until you ask.” She walked off before he could respond. Her outfit was a little shorter, a little tighter, a little sexier this time, and she was acutely aware of the cool air of the studio on her upper thighs as she walked. Yang was wearing another skirt and button down shirt, but her underwear was a matching pink set this time. Not really her style, too cutesy, but she still looked hot. 

“You ready for part two?” she asked as she approached Blake, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Blake rolled her eyes, but her hands were pulling at the hem of her tight tank top and smoothing the bottom down over her short-shorts. “I was just about to ask you the same thing,” she said wryly. “Just because a sequel was your idea doesn’t mean you can’t get nervous.”

Yang shrugged, rolling out her shoulders. “I’m ready. And I’m all warmed up from this morning, although I think my ass is gonna be bruised.”

“You didn’t fall that many times,” Blake said. “Don’t be dramatic.”

“I’m nothing if not dramatic!” she said cheerfully. 

“In your places!” the director shouted, and they got behind the door. Blake’s hands settled around her hips, and Yang reached around her back and held her tight to her body. Blake quirked a brow, but before Yang could respond, Blake’s mouth was on hers. She distantly heard the director shout, “Action!” but she was more aware of her own back slamming into the wooden door as Blake pressed into their kiss. 

She fumbled for the doorknob, letting them back into the room with a stumble. Yang’s hands slid down Blake’s back to cup her ass, and she gave her a sharp squeeze. Blake let out a gentle laugh, pushing her backward and closer to the bed. Yang ran her tongue over Blake’s lower lip, and Blake moaned into her mouth. Yang pulled them along until they both collapsed onto the bed so that Blake was straddling her. “You know, your parents aren’t home,” Yang said, allowing mischief to gleam in her eyes. She squeezed Blake’s ass once more, her other hand trailing up Blake’s side to her waist. “And I don’t have to be home for hours. Do you wanna mess around a little?”

Blake pulled back and cocked her head. “I think I could get behind that,” she said, her voice low and raspy and burning her core. Blake tossed her hair back, exposing her neck, and Yang wanted to suck on that expanse of smooth and flawless flesh, but that came later. _Focus, Xiao-Long, dammit_. Blake kissed her forehead, and then her hands were tugging at Yang’s top and lifting it over her head. Blake’s eyes sharpened when she saw Yang’s bra. “Did someone plan for this?” Blake drawled, lightly snapping her bra strap.

“Maybe,” Yang said, tilting her head to allow Blake’s hand more access. “Do you like it?” She let a flutter of nervousness warp her voice as she bit her lip. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Blake said with a victorious smirk, “ _I_ _love it_. But you know the best part about getting a present?” Yang shook her head, her brows knitting together. Blake’s hands slid behind her and seamlessly unhooked her bra. Her nipples hardened further in the cool air of the studio, and Blake’s golden gaze dipped to her chest, her smirk sharpening. “Unwrapping it.” Yang flushed, but Blake simultaneously leaned down to kiss her neck and cup her breast. 

Yang closed her eyes as Blake licked and sucked and teased her neck, but it was her hand on her breast that quickly had Yang panting. “This isn’t fair,” she managed, flipping them over so that Blake was on the bed and Yang was straddling her. She straightened up, her breasts bouncing as she moved. “I want you.”

“You have me,” Blake said. “So what’re you gonna do with me?”

Yang’s hands fumbled for Blake’s zipper and quickly pulled off those ridiculous shorts that covered almost nothing to reveal a black thong. Yang’s heart skipped a beat, but she discarded the scrap of underwear just as quickly and sank to the floor on her knees. She spread Blake’s legs and looked up at her as Blake adjusted so that Yang could get a good angle. “Anything I want,” she breathed.

She buried her face into Blake’s pussy and got to work. After a few videos together, she had learned the basics of Blake’s body, learned that she liked hard suction and a lot of tongue pressure, and if Yang wanted to, she could probably draw out Blake’s orgasm in a few minutes. But she let herself be a little messy, a little awkward. The rough time-skip between their first video and this one was only a few weeks, no more than a month, and Yang had to ride the line between naive and still very inexperienced and desperate and a fast learner. 

“Fuck,” Blake breathed, and Yang’s eyes darted up to look at Blake. She was arching her back and her rosy mouth was open. She was a picture of midnight and sin and decadence, and Yang sucked at her clit, watching as the sensation rippled through Blake. “You’ve gotten so good at this, sweetheart.” Yang flushed at the praise and doubled her efforts. 

With Blake moaning above her, Yang took a moment to lick up her slit. Blake tasted bitter and dark and heavenly, and the taste would linger on her tongue, but, more importantly, her face would get that much more covered in Blake’s slick. She definitely didn’t mind getting messy, especially when the results were so worth it.

Soft but strong hands threaded into her hair and gently pulled, a sign that she was close and for Yang to finish her off. She stopped playing around, and Yang tongued her clit and massaged the stiff bud before sucking harder. She held Blake’s thighs apart and lightly ran her fingers over the sensitive inner skin. Blake shivered into her, and Yang couldn’t help but smile. _Just a little closer_. She sucked harder and simultaneously pressed her tongue hard into her clit, and Blake’s moans were sweet as sugar.

Yang didn’t stop sucking until Blake was gasping, and only then did she reluctantly pull away. She didn’t bother wiping the wetness off her face before looking at Blake with wide eyes and a slight smirk. “How did I do?” she asked sweetly. Blake’s hands were still in her hair, and it was nice. Her touch was warm and constant and _nice_ , and she practically moaned at the sensation.

“Practice does make perfect,” Blake said. “And that, sweetheart, was pretty fucking perfect.” Yang smirked smugly, but Blake ruffled her hair before Yang could swat her away and pulled Yang up by the chin so that Yang was straddling Blake once more. “But let the master work now.” Blake raised an eyebrow, and cockiness emanated from every atom of her being. “How do you want me?” Her golden gaze lewdly covered Yang’s chest, and Yang didn’t bother hesitating. 

“Touch me,” Yang said. She grabbed Blake’s hands and put them over her breasts, squeezing deliciously. “Just fucking touch me!” She melted as Blake’s hands pulsed around her tits, and her head tilted back as her thumb circled her nipple. 

Yang shifted closer onto Blake’s lap, her skirt tight against her thighs and riding up so her panties were probably visible to the camera. Her skirt wouldn’t come off for a little bit, but it was all about the tease right now. Her breasts were sensitive, but nipple stimulation wasn’t anywhere near enough for her to finish. No, this was just the warm up. This was teasing.

“Harder,” she ordered, her voice strong and remarkably steady. Blake obliged, and there was a sudden warmth on her nipple. Yang cried out. She looked down to see Blake sucking her breast and looking up at her, her golden eyes twinkling and conveying a smirk. Yang swallowed hard, but before she could regain her composure, Blake rolled her other nipple between her thumb and forefingers. Not hard enough to truly hurt, but enough for the pain to spice the pleasure and make her go weak in the knees.

“Brothers!” she gasped. She could feel Blake’s smile as she pinched and rolled once more, the pleasure spiking once more. Her pussy pulsed, and the cool wetness on her panties was so at odds with the heat burning within her core. Blake relented and resumed massaging her breast. Her fingers were delicate and deliberate, and Yang’s skin felt alive and prickled with sensation. Blake’s tongue tapped against her breast, and she shivered.

Blake squeezed again, and again, and again, hard enough for Yang to be sure that was she going to come away with purple tits. She didn’t particularly mind bruises, especially not when Blake’s hands and mouth felt so good. Bruises were proof, in this case of pleasure, but proof. Proof she had been touched, proof someone cared enough to touch her, proof of how she felt.

Yang moaned, and it was hard to stay focused with Blake’s talented tongue on her. It would be all too easy to just give in to the pleasure, but she had a job to do. So she pulled back and dragged Blake’s chin up to capture her lips in a kiss. Her arms wrapped around Blake and began pulling at her shirt. “You’re still clothed,” she muttered. “That’s not fair.”

Blake grinned sharply at her before pulling off her top. Her bra was black and simple, but her skin glowed against the fabric, and Yang wanted to put her mouth all over her. “Better?” Blake asked. 

“Much.” She twisted them over so her head fell against the pillows and Blake was on top of her. Yang gave her a sinful smile. “Fuck me.” Her cheeks were bright red, but she kept her voice steady. “I want you to fuck me now.”

“Brothers, I’ve made a monster,” Blake said, and Yang rolled her eyes. 

“You like me like this,” she replied. She spread her legs and dared her.

Blake chuckled. “You’re not wrong.” Blake pulled Yang’s skirt off in a smooth motion, leaving her in just the pretty pink panties. Blake arched a dark brow. “You’ve soaked them.” Her long fingers traced up her slit through the fabric, and all the breath left Yang’s lungs. “You like being a little monster, don’t you?”

“For you,” she said simply. “Just for you.”

Something shifted in Blake’s face behind her eyes, but it was gone before Yang could identify it, and she was smiling softly at Yang. “I love you,” she said, kissing the inside of Yang’s knee. “You’re fucking perfect.”

Yang’s heart skipped a beat. “I love you too,” she said, and she reached down and grabbed Blake’s hand to squeeze. Blake nuzzled her hand before setting their enclasped hands on Yang’s hip and squeezing back. “And yes, I am fucking perfect.” 

“Now you’ve done it,” Blake said, and then Yang’s panties were off. 

Yang’s toes curled from Blake’s tongue digging into her. She tried to keep her legs spread as to not inconvenience Blake, and she was suddenly very grateful for all the yoga they’d been doing as she managed to stretch and keep herself held open. She arched off the mattress and grabbed her own breast with her free hand, squeezing tight as Blake worked her over. 

Her orgasms tended to run on the explosive side, and, with someone as talented as Blake fucking her, it wouldn’t be long before she was run off the edge. Still, she tried to take her time and enjoy the build up of heat before it crackled out of her. Her eyes closed as she focused on the pleasure radiating out from her clit, and she let out a sharp moan as two fingers dug into her core and curled upwards and rubbed. “Fuck!” she said, pressing her breast closer to her. “I’m- fuck- I’m-”

“Cum for me, sweetheart,” Blake purred.

Ecstasy erupted within her, but her pussy tightened, and there was a strong pressure that burst. She felt something flood out of her, a gush of wetness that sprayed her thighs and almost hit Blake in the face if she hadn’t raised her chin to speak. Still, Yang felt the sheets beneath them get soaked, and she gazed, slack-jawed, at Blake. “I didn’t know I could do that,” she breathed, her chest heaving. That was _not_ in the script.

Blake’s wide eyes turned sharp with delight. “You still have a lot to learn,” Blake said smugly before kissing the inside of her thigh. Her ears were pointed backwards, and she licked at Yang’s thighs, sending shivering sensations up through her body. It was almost too much, the pleasure. She writhed on the mattress and gasped, letting it flow out of her body. 

There was a roaring in Yang’s ears, and she was barely aware of anything beyond her hard breath and Blake’s ministrations when the director yelled, “Cut!” 

Blake sat up instantly, the loss of her warm mouth on her thigh a true tragedy. But Blake didn’t pull away and instead shifted so that she was almost on top of Yang but sitting next to her. “Are you alright?” Blake asked, a demand filled with gentleness. 

She nodded, dazed. “Super.” Yang gave a thumbs up. “But, uh, seriously, I didn’t know I could do that.” The roaring drowned out the flurry of activity on set around them, Jaune handing her a robe that she quickly shrugged into. Her cheeks felt like they were burning with heat, and she threw a look down on the mattress. As clear as day was a wet spot on the sheets. From _her_. Her breath caught in her throat. 

“We can reshoot it,” Blake offered quietly. “If you don’t want that going out. We can reshoot it.” 

Yang shook her head, tying the robe tight around her and trying to hide the slight shaking in her hands. Fuck, her brain was fuzzy with pleasure. “I’m fine,” she said. “I don’t- We don’t have to reshoot it, Blake.” She straightened up and pulled her hair behind her shoulders, shaking it out. 

“Yang-”

“Do you need some water?” Jaune interrupted. “Oh, sorry, Blake! But do either of you need some water?” 

Yang shook her head, but Blake said, “One for both of us, Jaune, please. Thanks.”

Jaune nodded, and then he zoomed off. Yang watched him go, keep her arms crossed over her torso. “I know what I need,” she said. “I’m fine.”

Blake shrugged. “It’s good practice to drink after shoots,” she said. “And think it over, Yang. It’s okay if it makes you uncomfortable, it wasn’t scripted after all. Just take a break, relax, feel it out, and let me know afterwards if you want to reshoot the ending. It doesn’t have to go out if you don’t want it to.”

“I know.” She gave Blake a smile. “And I appreciate that, but my answer isn’t going to change.”

“Still, it’s allowed to.” Blake gave her a wry smile. “That really was your first time, right?” There was a gentle ferality to her words, almost daring her to lie. 

“Well, first time, you know, doing that, yeah,” she said, oddly on the edge. She thrust her hands into her pockets. “I mean, I’ve seen it before, but I’ve never- I didn’t think I could.” 

“Most people can,” Blake said. “It just takes the right stimulation. But it’s nothing to be freaked out about or ashamed of, although I don’t think you’re feeling either of those things.”

“Freaked out, maybe a little,” she admitted. “More like surprised, I guess.” Her throat bobbed, and, before she could think, she added, “It felt good.”

Blake’s eyes widened ever so slightly, and then she smiled. “Good. I’m glad.”

Yang’s stomach tightened, and she grinned back.

* * *

“How in the hell haven’t you seen _Gravity Falls_?” Yang demanded, rolling up her yoga mat and blowing the loose strands of hair out of her face. 

“I’ve been a little busy,” Blake said. “It’s on my list.”

Yang shook her head. “Well, move it to the top of your list!” she said. She stuffed everything into her gym bag and shouldered it. “It’s fun, and surprisingly adult for a kids show. Like, I’m surprised at how much they got past the censors. There’s some disturbing concepts in there.”

“Wow, you’re really selling it,” Blake said dryly. 

“Seriously, though,” she said with a laugh. “I think you would like it.” They left the yoga room and started working their way through the rest of the gym. “It’s a good show to relax to, but it’s also super easy to get sucked into. My sister and I used to watch it while it was airing, and my dad would complain about all the screaming and laughing.” She smiled at the memory of her and Ruby cuddling up on their couch and spilling popcorn everywhere.

“Alright, I give in. But-”

“So this must be our new Sunny Dragon,” a voice said behind them. Yang turned around to see a silver haired man put down his weights, a woman by his side spotting him. “I was wondering when we would get introduced.” 

“Mercury, Emerald,” Blake greeted. “Meet Yang. Yang, this is Mercury and Emerald, also known as Caliban Talaria and Esmeralda Cut.”

“Just Emerald is fine,” the mint haired woman said. “And just call him Mercury.”

“Aw, come on, I was gonna have her call me _Sir_ ,” Mercury said, crossing his arms. 

Emerald rolled her eyes and let out a snort, but the back of Yang’s neck prickled. “Submission is earned, shithead, and you’re the least deserving of a newbie.” Emerald smiled at her. “Ignore him,” she said. “I’m the only one that actually can deal with him because he’s such a shithead.” 

“Thanks, Em,” Mercury scoffed. His dark eyes turned back to Yang, and her eyes narrowed as he trailed over her body. She was all too aware of the tightness of her tank top, and she crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow. Mercury raised one right back and smirked. “So, Belladonna, how’s the fresh meat doing?”

“She’s doing great,” Blake said. 

Yang smiled tightly at her. “Well, not so great at yoga,” she tried lightly. “But I’d like to think I’m doing a good job.”

Blake gently elbowed her, and the spark of warm touch was enough to make her feel a little more at ease. “You _are_ doing a great job. And you should be proud of yourself.” Blake’s smile was warm and encouraging, but Yang didn’t miss the flicker of wariness in her eyes. Not toward her, though. 

“When’s your first video going out?” Mercury cut in. He smirked, and Yang’s fingers dug into her arms, hard enough to leave bruises. “I’ll cancel my plans for the night.” Emerald elbowed him. “What? It’s a compliment, Em.” He rolled his eyes and looked toward her, that stupid smirk still on his face. “You know it’s a compliment, right?”

“Sure,” she said flatly, her blood rushing beneath her skin. “Just like I think you would look good with my sneaker up your ass. That’s a compliment, right?”

Mercury’s eyes flashed, and Emerald’s snort turned into full-belly laughter. Yang looked to Blake, biting her lip and waiting for a reprimand. But Blake just sighed and ran a hand through her hair, tugging out the hair tie and shaking the dark waves loose. “Mercury,” Blake began, but Mercury waved her off. Yang didn’t miss the dark narrowing of Blake’s normally bright eyes. 

“I know, I know, I gotta be nicer,” he said. “It’s just a little fun. Little locker room talk, you know? You can’t hire someone as beautiful as Yang here and not expect that.” 

“I can, and I do,” Blake said calmly, but there was a clear edge to her voice that made even Yang straighten up. “You know the rules, behave.”

“I was just-”

“Apologizing,” Emerald interrupted him, elbowing him once more. “He was just apologizing. Weren’t you?” 

The pair exchanged a glare, and Mercury sighed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Blondie. Didn’t mean anything by it.” He held out his hand and smiled. “Can’t wait to work with you.”

Yang reluctantly took his hand and shook it, giving him a strong squeeze. Not nearly enough to hurt him, but to let him know that she wouldn’t take his shit, arguably even friendly. She smiled back. “Excited to be here.”

“We’ll let you get back to your workout,” Blake said, and then a warm touch was on her elbow and gently pulling her away. Yang nodded her goodbye to Emerald and Mercury and turned around to follow Blake out of the gym. She ignored the rising heat in her throat and she knew without even turning around that Mercury’s eyes were on her ass. She gritted her teeth and kept walking. 

“What’s his problem?” she asked once they got out of earshot. Blake’s hand was still on her elbow, and she was grateful for the warmth there, even though she was still running warm from yoga. 

“Mercury is new to Shroud,” Blake said carefully. “He and Emerald are, well, refugees, so to speak, from Grimm Entertainment.”

“Grimm Entertainment?”

Blake nodded, and a crease appeared between her dark brows in clear distaste. “They’re one of the older and more popular studios, at least they were until we got onto the scene. Still, they serve a more specific clientele.” A muscle in Blake’s jaw feathered. “We’re not fond of each other, to say the least.”

“Why not?” Yang asked. 

Blake sighed, running her free hand through her hair once more. “Off the books?” Blake asked finally, looking up at her.

“Totally,” Yang said. “My lips are sealed.”

“They treat their employees like shit,” Blake said. “They’re the worst of the worst in the industry, and they give the rest of us a bad name.” There was genuine fury and frustration in her usually calm voice. “Watts and Callows are despicable. They don’t give a shit about aftercare, they don’t prepare their actors for scenes, and, Brothers, the way they treat their sub actors is disgusting. They’re worse than Cursed Rose-” Blake cut herself off, and her hand came off of Yang’s elbow. “They’re really bad,” Blake said carefully.

“Cursed Rose?” she repeated.

Blake stiffened ever so slightly, and her shoulders straightened as she stood up. They paused by the water fountain as Blake moved to fill up her bottle. “An old company. A shitty old company that is thankfully shut down now.”

Yang decided against pressing her. “Well, I’m glad that they got what they deserved,” she said, trying for a smile.

Blake smiled back, but the light in her eyes had dimmed ever so slightly. “He did,” she said. Yang moved to fill her bottle up next, watching as Blake took a long drink of her water. “But there’s a lot of bad companies still out there, even though we’ve managed to pass a lot of industry and legal reforms over the past few years, and a lot of actors, after getting mistreated by a company, come to us.”

“So Mercury and Emerald came from Grimm Entertainment after being mistreated?” Yang asked.

Blake shrugged and crossed her arms. “I don’t know,” she said. “But if I did, it wouldn’t be my place to tell you.”

“Yeah, no, I get that,” Yang said. “So, like, what’s Mercury’s deal?”

“I think he’s still adjusting to a different environment than Grimm. And Emerald keeps him in check, they only really work with each other, but he knows the rules.” Blake shrugged. “It’s up to him to follow them.”

Yang nodded. “Is he always like that?”

“No. And if he ever made anyone uncomfortable, he would’ve been reported.”

“You’re sure?” Yang asked.

“I’m sure. I trust that everyone is comfortable enough here to tell us if they have a problem.” Blake paused. “I don’t think you will, but if you do have any problems, tell me, okay? I don’t mean just with Mercury, I mean with anyone. The whole point of Shroud is to be comfortable with what we do, and we take anyone who disrupts that very seriously.” Blake met her gaze and nodded. “Do you understand?”

Yang nodded, her mouth suddenly dry. “I understand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, everyone! You all have been asking about it, so here's a treat for you. ;)  
> This chapter includes mention of sex toys and a double ended dildo.

Blake straightened her blazer’s lapel and pulled at the edge of her pencil skirt. It wasn’t that she was particularly uncomfortable, but she definitely wasn’t comfortable. A meeting with a potential sponsor, however, required at least business casual clothes. Coco usually handled their sponsorships, which meant she could typically get out of these meetings and out of wearing business casual. But today Coco was busy with organizing their calendar and the advertising for the coming months, and they had decided to send her instead. Still, the simple outfit was far more uncomfortable than the corset she had been wearing yesterday.

She opened her Scroll and skimmed through the notes she had taken over the past few weeks on PleasureTech. They were a relatively new company just getting off the ground, but the limited release of toys they had out had been well-received. Blake was particularly interested in their array of external use toys, especially the Flicker, a vibrator that appeared to act as a tongue and looked perfect for simulating oral sex. If it was half as effective as it sounded, she might have to invest in one herself. Her personal collection, while relatively small, was carefully curated. Not that she usually had the desire to pleasure herself after work; at least, not with toys. 

Her heels were neatly tucked beneath her chair, and she drew another look to the clock on the wall. She was still a half hour early, and the office they were meeting in was currently occupied. Blake sighed, not daring to slump in her chair. Someone was always watching; one of the many, many things she had learned over the years. Straight posture and crossed legs and a pleasant smile or an arched back and spread legs and breathy moans, it was always one role or the other. 

“Oh, fiddlesticks!” someone cursed, and Blake raised her gaze from her Scroll to down the hall. A young woman in a bright green pantsuit was struggling with a backpack and briefcase and a thousand papers that spilled from her arms onto the floor. Blake was on her feet in an instant, tucking her Scroll into her pocket and instinctively helping to gather the papers.

“Here, let me,” she tried, crouching down and kneeling on the floor. “Need a hand?”

Bright green eyes beamed at her. “Thank you very much!” the woman said. “I very much appreciate your help!”

Blake blinked at her before smiling back. “Of course,” she said. She quickly collected the various papers, all covered in mathematical equations and numbers and scientific babble she had long forgotten the meanings of, if she had ever known at all. She handed the woman her pile and stood up. “Do you want some help?” 

The woman shook her head. “No, I am quite alright, thank you!” she chirped before checking her watch. Those green eyes darted between Blake and the chairs where she had been previously sitting. “But would you mind if I sat with you?”

“Not at all,” Blake said smoothly, crossing her legs as she sat. “I’d appreciate the company, at the least.”

The woman grinned at her as she put all of her supplies on the chair to her side. “Me too! What is your name?”

“Blake,” she said, holding out her hand. “And yours?”

“Penny!” 

They shook, and Blake smiled at Penny. “Well, it’s nice to meet you,” she said politely. “What are you doing here today?”

Penny’s cheeks colored slightly, and her chin dipped briefly as she looked away. “I have a meeting!” she hiccuped. “A very important meeting. I am waiting for the rest of my team, though. I have a tendency to run early.” Penny brushed a stray strand of her behind her ear. “I am quite excited, but also nervous! I have a presentation.”

“It’s okay to be nervous,” Blake said. She straightened up and brushed her hair behind her ear. “I’ve always thought that the tactic of imagining everyone as naked during your presentation was silly and useless, but I’ve found that choosing a few people, roughly three, to look at while you’re presenting is helping.”

“How do you mean?” Penny asked.

Blake shrugged. “I pick a person to my left, a person to my right, and someone front and center to look at while I present, and I’ve found that if I look between the three of them, I make enough eye contact to not come off as nervous. Even though I am.” She smiled at Penny, who smiled back nervously.

“That sounds very smart,” Penny said. “I will have to try that.” 

Blake opened her mouth to respond, but a flurry of people appeared from the hallway she had her meeting in. Penny straightened up and gathered her belongings. Blake tilted her head. “What room is your meeting in?” Blake asked. “I can help you carry your stuff, if you’d like.”

“I would like that very much!” Penny beamed at her. “I’m in five-oh-four.”

Blake stilled, then snorted. “So I take it you’re Penny Polendina of PleasureTech?” she asked, resisting the urge to laugh at the coincidence. This woman, who looked barely older than a teenager, was the head of the most up and coming sex toy companies? She thought there was nothing left in this industry to surprise her, but she was proven wrong every day. 

Penny blinked at her, biting her lip and eyes darting back and forth. “How did you know?” she asked, her cheeks turning pink.

“I’m Blake Belladonna,” she said. “From Shroud Studios.” 

“Oh! That is wonderful!” Penny’s blush deepened. “I am sorry I did not recognize you! I, well, I do not watch your work, although I have heard great things, and I am very bad at recognizing faces, so I am very-”

“You’re fine,” Blake dismissed with a wave of her hand, even as she smiled warmly at Penny. There was something endearing about the woman, something she couldn’t put her finger on but enjoyed nonetheless. “But now you have to let me help you move.”

Penny handed her some papers, and they started down the hall. “Thank you for meeting with us, by the way!” Penny chirped. “Even though I do not watch your work myself, I have followed the great things you have done for the industry.”

“Thank you,” Blake said, her stomach twisting in anticipation of the mention of how she got her start in the industry. So she quickly added, “I’ve also been following your work. I won’t lie, I’ve been excited for this meeting to see what you’ve come up with.”

“You are going to be seeing roughly half of our finished products and half of our prototypes,” Penny said. She smiled shyly at Blake, opening the door to their meeting room for her. “I will not lie, you are our first choice to partner with. Shroud Studios is a wonderful company, and I would be proud to sponsor some videos.”

Blake smiled back at her. “Don’t worry, I think we’re going to get along fine, Penny.”

“You’re not spilling all our secrets, are you?” a man asked as he walked into the room. His suit was dark and crisp, and Blake made a mental note to herself to go shopping for a new suit for the next award show. The man extended his hand over the table after setting his briefcase on the chair. “Lie Ren. Ms. Belladonna, I presume?”

“Nice to finally put a face to the name,” she said, shaking his hand. “And Penny was just being a dear, don’t worry about her.”

Ren smiled politely at her as Penny blushed. “You were the one being a dear!” Penny protested. “She helped me carry all my things in, Ren. Blake is quite nice!”

“I told you I would help you if you needed it,” Ren said, taking his seat.

“I thought I could handle it, but apparently I miscalculated!” Penny said cheerfully, and the screen of her Scroll appeared at the end of the table. “But Blake was very helpful.”

Blake waved her hand, but she smiled. “I’m glad I could be of assistance.”

“I think it’s just going to be the three of us today,” Ren said. “Unless you’re waiting for anyone?”

“No, just me today,” Blake said, giving Ren her stage-smile. 

Ren nodded, and he straightened up in his seat. “Then take it away whenever you’re ready, Pen.”

Penny’s presentation was clean and to the point, and Blake knew before it was even halfway done that she wanted to partner with PleasureTech. PleasureTech had cutting edge technology, and with so many of their products built with accessibility in mind, they were a company Blake would be proud to partner with. 

She took detailed notes on her Scroll to bring back to Coco and Ilia. Even though they had all agreed before the meeting that a sponsorship with PleasureTech would be good, she would need to report back to them before making any final decisions. It was how they worked; no one made decisions without reporting back to the others, and even when it was frustrating, Blake was grateful for it, grateful for the balance her partners provided.

“Are there any actors in particular you would like to have showcase the toys?” Blake asked after Penny finished. “Any preferences for types of videos?”

Penny turned to Ren, who shuffled his papers. “We would ideally go on a video-to-video basis, but we would like to start with five videos with a mix of topics and actors. We drew up some examples so you could get an idea of what we’re looking for.” Ren slid some papers across the table, and Blake silently took them into her hands and scanned.

She smiled, but hid it behind the papers before lowering them and clearing her throat. “I’ll have to discuss with my partners before hammering out a final agreement, but these terms are certainly agreeable to the production end. Would you mind if I took these back for my partners to look over?”

“Of course,” Ren said. “We completely understand.” Ren tilted his head. “You are still filming content for Shroud, if I’m not mistaken?” There was no judgement in his voice, he was simply asking a cool and collected question, but Blake still found herself itching to bare her teeth at him. 

“I am,” she said, raising her chin.

“I think I speak for all of PleasureTech when we say that we would like to have you yourself showcase some of the products. Of course, this is not a non-negotiable, just a preference we have,” Ren said. 

Blake smiled at Ren. “Would you prefer a solo video or a partnered video?”

“Partnered, please!” Penny chimed in suddenly. “While our toys are largely built with the assumption of solo play, it would best show off the products’ flexibility with a partner. If you wouldn’t mind.” The redhead was blushing, and Blake turned her kind smile towards her. 

“Again, I’ll have to discuss this with my business partners, but that all sounds good to me.” Blake tapped her fingertips against the table’s smooth surface. “Any other actors?”

“Monkey King, Poseidon, and Nika Pyre,” Ren said smoothly. “We thought we would leave the specifics of the videos up to you specialists, but we would like some of the videos to have yourself and those actors in them.”

“I can think of a few other actors who would pair well with them or would do a good job of showing off the product, but I can send you some of their videos for you to decide before anything is cemented,” Blake said.

Ren’s cheeks colored slightly. “Sounds good,” he said. 

Penny clapped, and Blake found herself smiling despite herself. 

* * *

“They gave you all of this for just agreeing to a sponsorship?” Yang asked, her eyes wide and jaw slackened as she surveyed the goodies from PleasureTech. 

Blake barely hid her grin and nodded. “Yup,” she said. “They were quite generous.”

Yang bent over the table, her hands hovering just over the toys. “No kidding,” Yang said. Yang straightened up and turned, cocking her hip. “Are you sure I get to pick? I feel like you should be doing this.” 

“I’m sure,” she said. “You should be comfortable.”

“But what about you?”

Blake shrugged. “I’m comfortable with most things.” 

Yang shook her head. “Nope, that’s not acceptable. You have to help me pick.”

“This is supposed to be about you, you know,” Blake countered. 

“But we’re partners,” Yang said. “And what kind of partner would I be if I didn’t make sure you were comfortable too?”

Blake couldn’t hide her smile this time, her insides warming at Yang’s words. “You’re learning,” Blake said gently. She cleared her throat and brushed her hair behind her ears. “You’re a great partner, Yang, and I appreciate the concern, but really. I’m going to be using whatever you end up picking on you, anyway, so you should be the one to pick it.” She brought her hair up and pulled it into a ponytail, pulling the end over her shoulder. Blake softened her words. “I promise.”

“If you’re sure,” Yang said, but Blake didn’t miss the uncertainty lingering in her eyes.

“I’m sure,” she said. She turned to the table and started pointing at the toys. “So, we already divided them as best we could by the type of toy. The right side is for vaginal or clittoral play, the left is for anal play, and the center is chest or miscellaneous play.” PleasureTech had given them an admittedly insane amount of samples, and their table was covered in dildos and vibrators and toys of all sorts. Blake smiled faintly at the array. It was somewhat odd to think such a sweet and innocent woman like Penny created them, but to each their own. Beside, how could she begrudge her when the quality was so high? 

Yang instantly went to the right side of the table, although her bright eyes did flick toward the center. Perhaps another time, another video. “This would fit?” Yang asked, her hand hovering over a particularly thick and knobby bright teal and orange dildo. “Seriously?”

“Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet,” Blake said with a chuckle. “Remind me to give you a proper tour of the toy room after this. But, yes, with proper stretching and enough lube, it would fit.” Her voice wavered slightly, and she straightened her shoulders. It was ridiculously hard to try and sound professional all the time in this business, but she’d be damned if she didn’t try. Yang didn’t seem to pick up on her internal struggle, and her hand retreated back to her side.

“What is this?” Yang asked, turning to another toy. 

Blake bit her lip as her smile grew. “It’s a rabbit vibrator,” she explained. She walked over beside Yang and plucked it off the table. “So, you see the “ears” here? They go on your clit, and then this part goes inside to stimulate your vagina.” She pressed the button, and she let out a small laugh as Yang’s brow rose when the intense vibrations started. “I take it you haven’t ever done much research about sex toys?”

Yang shook her head. “I have a bullet vibe, and that’s about it,” she admitted. Her cheeks turned pink. “So, um, no.”

“You’ll learn, if you want to. There’s a lot more out there than bullet vibes.” She winked, and her stomach fluttered when Yang blushed brighter. It was all too easy to fluster her partner, even after all these weeks of working together. 

“Well, I mean, I’ve had some other things used on me, but I don’t- I only have the bullet.” Yang bit her lip. 

“You’re fine,” Blake dismissed. “One perk of the job is being able to try things out and figuring out what appeals to you.” She switched off the vibrator, wiped it down with alcohol wipe, and placed it back on the table.

Yang nodded, and her finger glanced over a hot pink toy. Blake watched as she took it into her hand and tested it out. The pink practically glowed against her freckled skin, and Blake made a note to herself to have the costuming department put Yang in pink more often. “How about this?” Yang asked after a moment of assessing the toy.

Blake smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, I think we can work with that.”

* * *

“Fuck me!” Yang demanded below her, naked and on her hands and knees. Her golden hair was free flowing down her back, and Blake wanted to knot her fingers into her silken locks. But Yang’s glistening pussy was catching the studio lights, and she had a job to do. Blake carefully ran a finger down Yang’s slit and just inside to check how wet she was. Yang was more than wet enough for her, but Blake still reached over onto the nightstand and pumped lube into her hand before stroking the hot pink double ended dildo already inserted into her own pussy and holstered to her hips. The dildo gleamed with lube, but Blake still took her time stroking it. 

Blake positioned herself behind Yang and fed the tip into Yang, eliciting a deep groan from her partner. Blake couldn’t hold back a smile. “Deep breath, sweetheart,” she instructed, and she didn’t plunge in until she heard Yang’s shark intake of breath. Blake thrusted her hips forward and used Yang’s hips to simultaneously shove the toy deeper into her partner and herself, the low burning pleasure starting to rise. Yang moaned once more, and Blake had to give her credit for how natural she always sounded, like she was genuinely enjoying the scene, like it wasn’t a scene and she was just a girl wanting to get fucked. 

She dug her fingertips into Yang’s hips and waited a moment to allow Yang to get used to the large size. Blake bent over her back and stage-whispered in her ear, “You ready for me?” Yang moaned, and Blake knew she should fuck her now, but a part of her wanted to hear Yang say it, hear those gutteral words from her sweet voice. It would add something extra to the scene, so she repeated, “Are you ready for me, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” Yang choked out. “Brothers, yes!”

Blake pulled back and sharply thrust into Yang, straightening back up and repeatedly shoving her hips into Yang. The dildo had a built in lip that hit her clit perfectly, and the faster she fucked Yang, the higher her own pleasure. She would have to compliment Yang later for the great choice. From Yang’s strained breathing, she seemed to be pleased with the toy as well. 

Yang’s breaths weren’t particularly loud, but she was noisy. Blake wasn’t sure if she was naturally inclined to moan or if she played it up for the camera, but everything Yang did seemed natural and fluid. Yang was seemingly easy to please and appeared to enjoy the pleasure Blake inflicted on her, and she would be lying if she said it wasn’t satisfying to please someone so eager, someone so beautiful, someone so bright.

A benefit of her job was fucking and being fucked by the gorgeous and stunning, but Yang was something else. Perhaps it was that Blake hadn’t worked with a newbie in ages, but Yang was refreshing. She was a classic beauty with a sinfully curvaceous body, but her personality was like crackling flames. It wasn’t the rosy redness of her mouth, it was the way her lips curved into a bright smile. It wasn’t the strong hips and defined muscles, it was Yang’s working of her body like a fine-tuned instrument. Yang was comfortable in her skin, and there was nothing like a confident woman.

Blake thrusted hard into Yang, eliciting a sharp choked moan from the woman. Blake didn’t hide her grin and let it turn sharper into a smirk for the camera. Work was genuine _fun_ with Yang, which wasn’t to say that it wasn’t fun with the other actors, but it was different. She got to guide and help Yang, she had the pleasure of seeing her grow into her own and her reactions all felt honest and real; it was satisfying to work with her. It was still a job, but it was enjoyable. Yang had a way of reminding her why she had wanted to get into acting in the industry in the first place, but in a good way. A great way.

Yang’s bare back stared up at her, and Blake dug her fingers into her plump ass. She didn’t fully understand how someone could be so sinfully perfect, but she most certainly was not complaining. Yang’s ass shook with every slap of Blake’s hips, and a part of her wanted to slap it and make it really move, but that was for a different kind of video. She allowed herself a sharp squeeze before resting her hands on Yang’s hips once more and using them for leverage.

“Harder, please, harder!” Yang begged. Blake slammed their hips together and reached around Yang’s hip to rub at her clit. The blonde’s body was taut, and Blake knew she had to be close. Blake pulled out of Yang, who whimpered from the loss, and flipped her onto her back. Yang looked up at her, her lilac eyes distant and hazy with pleasure. 

Blake drove into Yang once more, and she smiled as Yang’s tits bounced from the impact. Yang moaned, her back arching off the mattress and sending her chest up. 

Brothers, she was the very picture of ecstasy, and Blake seared the image into her memory; there was no denying that Yang was gorgeous. There was no denying that Yang was different, there was no denying that Yang was special. 

And there was no denying that Blake was _immensely_ attracted to her. 

She grunted and thrusted, the two of them moaning in unison on impact. Yang’s legs spread and reached around her, pulling Blake on top of the blonde. Blake kissed her hot mouth before burrowing her face into Yang’s shoulder, biting the sensitive skin of her neck. “You feel so good,” she murmured. Yang whimpered beneath her, her nails digging into her back, and Blake knew she would come away with bright red marks. 

Blake thrusted harder and harder until her own orgasm was within reach. “Cum for me, sweetheart,” she ground out, continuing to shove into Yang as she came. The pleasure took control of her body, and Blake moaned. Her hips moved of their own accord, seeking the pleasure found in each thrust, and her pussy clenched tight around the dildo, sending further sensation into every nerve. Yang moaned below her, her nails digging deeper into Blake’s skin. 

Blake took a deep breath as she came down, giving herself a split second to steady herself. Without removing the dildo from either of them yet, she moved closer to Yang face, languidly licking up Yang’s neck as Yang shuddered. “So good,” she murmured, kissing her jaw. “So good, and just for me.” Blake’s hand reached for Yang’s breast and rolled her nipple between her thumb and forefinger, eliciting a sharp and whimpering moan from the woman. 

Once Yang stopped shaking so much, she simply kissed Yang’s neck until the director, Amber, called, “Cut!” Blake stopped kissing Yang’s neck, but she kept holding her as they both came down from the high of filming and panted. Yang slowly blinked at her, her forehead beaded with sweat and flushed pink. Blake sat up and carefully removed the dildo from Yang before taking the harness off and taking the dildo out of herself too. 

She stepped off the bed and silently handed Yang her robe, who took it and smiled her thanks in silence. “We still good for yoga?” Yang asked, her voice a throaty rasp as she pulled her hair out from underneath the robe’s collar. 

“Yeah,” Blake said, smiling back. It was nice having someone to do yoga with, and not just because Yang would crack jokes during their routine. “Let’s go get changed, and then we’ll head to the gym?”

Yang nodded, and they started for the dressing room. “You really know how to use that thing, don’t you?” Yang said, closing the door behind them.

Blake stripped off her robe and guzzled down some water with a shrug. “It’s just practice,” she said nonchalantly. “Are you happy with your choice?” She pulled her hair up into a ponytail before pulling on her underwear and sports bra. “Because I sure am.”

“Uh, yeah, that was a seriously good dildo,” Yang said. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yang toweling off and drinking her own water before dressing as well. “But, I mean, like kudos to PleasureTech and all that, but it’s not the boat, it’s the motion of the ocean, you know?”

“The motion of the ocean?” Blake repeated. 

“You know, the movement, the actual fucking part?” Yang said, and Blake snorted. “You’ve never heard that phrase before?”

“I have not,” she said. “Learn something new every day, I guess.” There was no worse feeling, she decided, than putting a bra on when warm and vaguely sweaty, but she still managed. “But I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

Yang laughed, and somehow she was dressed and ready before Blake was. “Oh shoot, I left my script on my chair,” Yang said as she pulled her hair back. “I’ll meet you by the doors?”

Blake nodded, digging in her bag for her leggings. “I’ll meet you there,” she said, finally finding the bright galaxy patterned yoga pants and unfolding them. The door closed as Yang left, and she got dressed in silence. Blake faced herself in the mirror and frowned while she fixed her ponytail’s bumps. Yang’s ponytails always seemed to be bumpless, something Blake envied. After playing around with her hair for long enough, she shouldered her bag and headed out to set.

She passed by the set and waved her goodbye to Amber and Jaune, her gaze resting on the doors. But Yang wasn’t there. She frowned, turning around. Maybe she had gone to fill up her water bottle. Blake headed down the corridor to the water fountain, but stopped in her tracks as she heard a deep male voice around the corner.

“Hey, Blondie,” Mercury drawled. “Heard about your shooting today. Get some good cock?” A pause. “I bet mine is better.”

Before Blake could round the corner and reprimand him, Yang’s voice cut through the air, sharp as a knife. “Say that again. I dare you.” 

Mercury huffed, and Blake held her breath. “Whatever Blondie, you’ll change your mind." he smirked "And _when_ you do, you know where to find me.” 

She forced herself to move, but Mercury was already slinking off by the time Yang came into view. Yang’s face was still red, presumably flushed with anger, but she smiled as she saw Blake. 

Her eyes, just like her smile, were as bright as usual, and Blake’s stomach twisted as she realized there was no difference in Yang’s appearance. She looked the same as she always did, as if she was used to that bullshit, used to _hiding_ it. Had something like that happened to her at Shroud already? How many times had that happened without her knowing? 

“Hey,” Yang said. “Sorry, I was just filling up my bottle.” Yang shook her water at her and laughed, but it sounded empty. 

“Were you talking to someone?” she asked carefully. 

Yang shook her head and smiled, her grin too large to be real. “Nope, just talking to myself,” Yang said. But her eyes darted away from Blake, and if she wasn’t sure before, it was obvious now that Yang was lying. 

Blake bit her tongue. Later. She would talk to Mercury later. If Yang didn’t want to talk about it, she would give her the space to process and come to her about it on her own terms. In the meantime, she would remind Mercury of the Shroud’s rules. 

“Alright, then,” she said, pasting a smile onto her face. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter today, but hopefully still a good one!  
> Chapter includes masturbation.

Yang lounged on her couch, her laptop open on her belly as she repeatedly refreshed Shroud’s main page. Her insides were tied up in knots, and she bit her lip as she refreshed the screen once more. No change, just Pyrrha’s and Neptune’s latest video up on the home screen and the same flashing ads she had been staring at for the past hour. Yang sighed and put her laptop on the table in front of her, rubbing her forehead. 

She debated texting Ruby or Weiss, but she wasn’t even sure what she would say. _Hey, my first video is about to go up on the site, wanna obsessively refresh the page with me?_ Yeah, no thanks. There was no way in hell she wanted her sister or her sister’s girlfriend on Shroud’s site and looking for her first porno, even if it would’ve soothed her nerves to have someone to talk to. 

Although they hadn’t been much help when she had told them about what Mercury had done the other day. Weiss had looked ready to kill the bastard, and Ruby had just looked like a kicked puppy. Her sister didn’t understand why she hadn’t told Blake what had happened, and neither did Weiss. 

In truth, Yang didn’t understand it either. She had come close to punching Mercury clean across the face when he had sneered at her, and even though she trusted Blake, it was his word against her own. Blake may have heard something, but without any proof, Yang couldn’t just accuse him of- of what? Sexual harassment? Workplace harassment? Being a dick? No, it was fine. It happened, and it wouldn’t happen again. 

She refreshed the page once more. Nothing.

Besides, Mercury was more established at Shroud than she was. Blake might have believed her over him, but that wouldn’t mean anything if it came down to a matter of he-said-she-said. Yang couldn’t risk losing her job. She liked it, she genuinely liked it. For the first time ever, Yang liked what she was doing with herself. She liked her coworkers and the physicality of the work and hell, the pay wasn’t too shabby, either. She couldn’t, no, she _wouldn’t_ risk it. 

She wouldn’t even have to work with Mercury. The worst she would have to do was run into him on a set or at the gym. Even if the thought of allowing him to so much as breathe within the same vicinity again had her stomach in knots. No, she would deal with it, and she would be professional. Yang would not allow herself to get fired from this job. She couldn’t disappoint Blake like that, couldn’t leave Jaune like that, couldn’t let herself down like that. If she had to deal with him occasionally for an otherwise perfect job, so be it.

Her Scroll vibrated at her side, and she reached for it and flicked open the notification. It was an email from Blake, the subject being _Video_. Yang’s heart skipped a beat, and she quickly opened the email.

_Hi Yang, The video was just uploaded. Good job. -BB_

She bit her lip before she realized what she was doing. Yang took a deep breath and refreshed her laptop one last time. The site shuddered and blinked white at her, and then the dark gray background was back. Her video appeared in the bar, and her clicker hovered over the box. The thumbnail was her and Blake kissing, and she wasn’t sure she was breathing as she double clicked on the video.

Shroud’s logo flashed over her screen, and she quickly hit full screen. The video opened on the two of them making out, and Yang was surprised at how she looked. She looked sweet and innocent and somehow incredibly horny, all at the same time. And Blake, well, Blake looked every inch the learned lover she was, but it was more than her usual fluidity. It was purposeful movement, a woman wanting something and being unafraid to ask for it. 

“You know, my parents aren’t home,” Blake said, her voice filling Yang’s apartment. “If you want, we can mess around a little.” Her dark eyes went soft, and Yang sucked in a breath. “But only if you want to, sweetheart.”

_Sweetheart_ , Brothers. Yang shifted up to get a better view of the screen, her breath caught in her throat. Her heart was already racing with the memory of how Blake had touched her, soft and just enough to tease her and make her want more.

“I’ve never, you know, done this before. But I want to.” The Yang on screen was blushing and looked exactly like a nervous virgin. Her body language was shy and curled in on herself, but whenever Blake touched her, she seemed to lean into her touch. She didn’t look like herself, and yet she looked exactly like she was meant to. 

“Good. I’m going to take good care of you.” The two of them fell back on the bed as Blake straddled her, and she remembered the memory of the familiar weight of Blake’s body all too well. Blake moved like liquid ink in water, and even though Yang was clearly out of her depth, it wasn’t disrupting the scene. Rather, it played into the roles they had established, and she looked real. She looked right.

“No need to be shy,” Blake purred, and the heat between Yang’s legs throbbed. She swallowed hard and shifted, her thighs rubbing together. “Are you sure you want to keep going? We don’t have to do this.” She had almost forgotten this part, had almost forgotten Blake’s kindness in this shoot. She smiled faintly as she saw the concern in Blake’s gold eyes and knew it was genuine. Blake was genuine.

“I want to. I want _you_ ,” the Yang on screen breathed, and her eyes were wide and her lips parted, and she looked sinfully innocent. No, she looked _ravishable_. 

Blake’s smile was all teeth. “Brothers, you’re perfect.” 

Yang’s breath caught. Blake’s words hit her like an avalanche, but her voice was gentle and amazed, as if she couldn’t believe that she got to have Yang, as if she couldn’t believe that Yang was real, as if she couldn’t believe that Yang wanted her back. Well, Blake’s character couldn’t believe all those things about Yang’s character. Because it was just acting, and it was just part of the job. 

She watched as Blake twisted out of her shirt and bra. Her chest was heaving, and she looked statuesque. Blake was beautiful, and it had been easy to get used to her beauty over the past few weeks, even though she really hadn’t. Yang was still shocked every time she saw Blake’s body up close. The camera didn’t fully capture how soft Blake’s skin was, the strength in her body, the silkiness of her hair. It was impossible to truly quantify Blake’s beauty, but damn, if the camera wasn’t trying.

“I like it a little rough,” Blake said with a wink. 

Yang bit her lip, and her eyes darted over to her windows. She had closed the curtains earlier as the sun had been getting right in her eyes, and she hadn’t bothered to open them once night had fallen. Yang looked back down to her screen, where Blake was moaning as Yang tentatively massaged her chest and slowly grew more confident. Brothers, she remembered how soft and full her breasts had felt beneath her hands. Blake’s moans echoed around in her head, and before she knew what she was doing, she was sliding her hand into her pants.

Fuck. She couldn’t be doing this. She shouldn’t be doing this. But Yang still found herself massaging her clit as Blake undressed her on screen and revealed her bare skin to the world for the first time. Distantly, she remembered that this was uploaded to Shroud and that she wasn’t the only one watching it, but her desire washed away any anxiety she could be feeling. A part of her wanted to close her eyes and remember how it felt to have Blake’s hands on her for the first time, but she got to watch Blake touch her and have her memory sparked for her.

Blake squeezed her breasts, and Yang rubbed her clit harder. Blake’s hands had felt so good, so right, on her skin, and she hadn’t missed the way Blake liked to focus on her tits in shoots. Not that she minded, even when she came away with dark hickies all over her chest. Her other hand squeezed her breath, and she groaned. It was enough. Her touch alone wasn’t enough, but she’d be damned if she didn’t try.

Yang squeezed her breast harder when Blake pulled Yang on top of her and spread her legs to the camera. Yang’s breath caught. She was flushed pink and lovely, but her eyes rested on Blake, whose eyes were dark as her lips crooned in her ear. Yang couldn’t tear her eyes away as Blake slid that skirt and panties down the Yang on screen’s legs, and Yang’s pussy was bared to the world for the first time. Yang whimpered, and she wasn’t sure if the noise came from within her chest or her speaker or both. 

Blake started kissing her on screen, and Yang rubbed faster, pushing at her clit and desperately trying to find the same pleasure she had found that day. Blake’s hands drifted down her body until she too was rubbing Yang’s clit, and the Yang in the video gasped as Blake touched her for the first time. Yang threw her head back, but she didn’t give herself long to revel in the motion before turning back to the video. She was close, the pleasure rising beneath her fingers, but the world went white when Blake crooned, “You’re so _good_.” 

Yang jerked roughly as the words sent her over edge and spiraling down into herself. She vaguely heard herself whine, and even as she rode out her orgasm, it wasn’t enough. She groaned and desperately kept rubbing, but she couldn’t reach the same height of ecstasy she had reached that day. It was nice, and it was fine, but her orgasm wasn’t truly satisfying. It didn’t satiate her, didn’t fill her with pleasure, didn’t drive her wild. It was just fine. And it wasn’t enough.

She collapsed into her couch and took in the scene before her. She was eating Blake out, and the camera was focused on Blake’s reactions. Yang panted as she came down from the high that wasn’t high enough and watched her own messy attempt at oral as the reality of what she had just done crashed down upon her.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. 

Yang groaned and threw her head back, barely resisting the urge to slap her forehead. She paused the video and closed her laptop, placing it on the table before moving to the bathroom and washing her hands. Yang met her own gaze in the mirror. Her eyes were still dark and hazy with desire, and her cheeks were flushed a light pink. She looked down at her hands and focused on washing them, heart racing in her chest. 

She took her time washing her hands, pumping an extra squirt of her lemon soap onto her hands and carefully scrubbing each knuckle and every inch of her skin. She didn’t dare look back up into the mirror as she finished up and dried her hands, flicking the light off as she left the bathroom. 

It was fine.

Yang went to her bedroom and stripped out of her clothes and into her pajamas. She took the time to brush out her hair, pulling through the knots until her hair was silky. Her hands were shaking ever so slightly as she put her brush down. 

She padded back out to the living room, grabbed her water bottle, and didn’t look at her laptop as she flicked off the lights. Yang walked back to her room and crawled into bed in silence, ignoring the roaring in her ears. She stared up at the ceiling as the moonlight filtered in through the window and she reached her hands into her pants once more. 

This was so unprofessional.

* * *

Yang opened her laptop to the video once more and bit her lip as she refreshed the page. Her heart stopped as she took in the statistics. Holy shit. She refreshed the page once more, but the number hadn’t changed. Three thousand seven hundred and forty one. Over three thousand people had watched her video, their video. Six hundred and twenty nine people had given the video a thumbs up, and only forty seven had given it a thumbs down. She distantly remembered Blake’s explanation of the stats, but her stomach dropped when she saw that there were comments. 

_xxdailyxxdancerxx31xx: holy shit holy shit holy shit_

_urmomsphatass: les-bi-honest, that was pretty fucking hot_

_SquirtingSapphic: just when i thought cat couldn’t any hotter, they pair her with this chick??? i came like four times. Um, more of these two, please! :P_

_ghoulfuckerman87: nice tits_

_deviantdevildarling666: 2:27, priceless_

_alicat: who tf is sunny dragon, and why aren’t there more videos of her???_

_mxkittenkat: came for cat, wasn’t disappointed (pun most definitely in-fucking-tended)_

Yang kept reading and rereading the comments, and she wasn’t sure she was breathing. They liked her. They liked the video. She exhaled sharply, and she grinned. She did it. She did something, and she was good at it. 

She fucking did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! it's been a hot minute. we're sorry for this very belated update. school, finals, work, and holidays got in the way, but we're back! We're not done with this story, we promise. We're here. <3

“How are you feeling?” Blake asked her, sipping from her steaming mug. Chai, from the strong scent of it. Blake was always drinking tea of some sort, Yang had noticed over the past few weeks, and there was even a kettle in the break room along with a small army of teas to guard it. Blake almost always offered her a cup when they met up to go over scripts, but it was still too warm out for tea, at least in Yang’s opinion. She wasn’t sure how Blake did it.

Yang smiled at her and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her leg was bouncing below the table, and she was filled with excited energy that she couldn’t contain. “I’m feeling good,” she admitted. “Like, surprisingly good. Does it always feel this good?” 

Blake nodded and smiled, leaning back in her chair. Her movements were smooth and silky, and Yang’s throat thickened. “It’s definitely a rush,” Blake said. “But you’re still feeling okay about everything?” Her golden eyes were appraising and watching her for the slightest hesitation, and Yang ducked her head to avoid those glowing eyes. 

“I am. Like, I’m ready to keep going, you know?” she said thickly. She wasn’t lying, she _was_ excited, but it was hard to look at Blake straight on after the last night. After fucking herself to their video, after thinking about Blake touching her, after cumming to Blake’s words. Fuck, this was so not the time to be thinking about it, she couldn’t think about it, she shouldn’t-

“Good, because I have some scripts to go through with you,” Blake said, sliding her one of the two small mountains of papers on the table. Yang quickly counted the scripts in her pile, and she let out a low whistle when she saw how many there were. Seven. She had _seven_ more shoots. Her heart skipped a beat, and she couldn’t help but grin. “You had a really good response. You should be proud of yourself, Yang.”

“That was all you,” she said with a shrug, although she couldn’t help the self satisfaction blooming within her chest.

“You did a good job,” Blake insisted. “And that was just your first video. You’re only going to get better from here on out. You should be proud.”

“You know, I was actually surprised by how positive the response was,” she admitted, ducking her gaze. “And by how polite everyone was.” Porn comment sections usually appeared to attract the dregs of humanity, but there had been no creeps. At least, no creeps that showed themselves.

“We do monitor the comments,” Blake said. “Anything that attacks the actors or is disrespectful gets a warning, then banned if that behavior continues. So most know better than to be rude, but no one was… crass. You did a really good job.”

Instead of answering, Yang laid out the scripts on the table. “Which one do you want to go over first?” she asked, staring at the piles of papers.

Blake hummed, going through her own stack of scripts. “Well, I wanted to check in with you a little more,” she said. “It’s one thing to film a video, it’s another to have it uploaded and see it and know that it’s out there. How are you feeling, Yang? About everything.”

“Fine. Good, honest,” she said, her throat thick. She let out a small laugh. “It was, well, it’s weird, but I’m okay with it. I feel good, and I feel ready to do more. I want to do more.”

“It’s a rush,” Blake said, and Yang dared to look up to see a faint smile over Blake’s lips.

“Yeah,” she said, nodding. “A rush.” She shifted in her chair, ignoring the memory of those soft and luscious lips on her skin. “And, like, it was nice to hear that people liked it. Validation, and all that.” She wet her lips and gave Blake a nervous smile. 

“I was actually quite surprised by how overwhelming and positive the response was, but I shouldn’t have been,” Blake said. Her voice was light and almost teasing. “I should have known you would be a natural from how easily you’ve taken to everything. The camera absolutely loves you. It’s like you were made for this.” The words, if they were delivered by anyone else, would have made her feel lesser than, feel like… dirty, almost. But Blake made her feel purposeful, like she was good for something worthwhile. 

Yang squirmed in her chair. “Well, thank you,” she said, looking away from that golden gaze. “I’m just trying to do my best.”

“Well, keep doing what you’re doing,” Blake said. Yang let out a silent sigh of relief as Blake flipped open a script. “Just so you know, _A Lovely Caress_ is going to be your first BDSM scene.” She felt Blake’s gaze on her as she continued, “How are you feeling about that? Still something you’re okay with?”

“Yeah,” she said roughly. “I mean, I’m going to want to read it over before I actually agree to anything, but I’m still good to go.” She smirked ever so slightly. “I’d even say I’m excited for it.”

Blake chuckled. “I figured as much, but I still wanted to check in.”

“Well, I appreciate that,” she said, her smirk fading into a real smile. Genuine gold eyes flashed in her memory, and she quickly dropped her gaze down to her script. “Really, Blake. I appreciate all you’ve done for me. You’ve made this a really easy transition, and I don’t think I would be having as good of an experience here if not for you. So, you know, thanks. For everything.” Her throat bobbed. 

Blake was silent for a moment, but Yang didn’t dare look up at her. Her blood was roaring in her mind, and she wasn’t sure she was breathing. “Thank you,” Blake said finally. Her voice was quiet and small, and Yang tentatively peaked up at her. Blake wasn’t looking at her as she said, “I’m glad I could help.” Blake cleared her throat, and Yang straightened up. “So, let’s go over these scripts.”

“Right!” Yang said. “Where should we start?”

* * *

Yang was lounging across the blankets of the bed, a prop magazine to her left. She was wearing a skin-tight white tank top and hot pink panties, and she was freezing, but she knew that wouldn’t last long. Blake was in front of her and handing her robe off to Jaune, revealing a black button down and shorts and laced up ankle boots. Yang didn’t dare let her eye linger over Blake’s body, keeping her gaze focused on her face.

“Did you get a chance to watch _Gravity Falls_ yet?” she asked. 

Blake shook her head. “I’ve been a little busy,” Blake admitted. “But it is officially on my to watch list, and it’s the first one on there. So I hope that counts for something.”

“It does,” she said, “but you have to tell me when you finally watch it. It’s serious fun.” She winked. “And I want all your reactions!”

“In your places!” the director, Amber, called, and Yang watched as Blake moved away from the bed and got behind the fake set window. Yang reached for the magazine and opened it to a random page, letting her gaze land in the middle of the page. “Action!”

She started humming to herself, turning the page and flexing her legs out in front of her. Yang carefully kept the magazine positioned low enough to expose her chest and her nipples, hard and piercing through the thin fabric of her top. She could blame the state of her breasts on the chilliness in the air, but she would be lying to herself if she acknowledged that as the only reason. 

There was a knock at the window, and she pressed her hand to her chest and widened her eyes as Blake’s smirking face appeared in the window. Yang huffed a breath and rolled her eyes, but she was off the bed in a second, opening the window. “What are you doing here?” she hissed, frantically looking over her shoulder. “My parents-”

But Blake cut her off with a kiss and wrapped her hand around her neck. Yang immediately sank into Blake’s touch as her partner stepped through the window and onto the set floor. Her hands came to rest on Blake’s waist as Blake kissed her deeper, harder. “What they don’t know won’t hurt them,” Blake drawled, pulling on the hem of Yang’s tank top. “Cute panties, by the way. You really should close your blinds if you’re just going to be wearing them, though. Never know who’s watching.” 

Yang blushed, still throwing looks over her shoulder. “I thought I was alone,” she stammered. “And- and you shouldn’t be peeking into people’s windows, you perv!” Her cheeks flushed, and she crossed her arms, careful to push her breasts up. “What are you doing here?”

Blake shrugged, still tugging at Yang’s shirt. “Come on, sweetheart, it’s been _ages_.” Blake raised a brow, and Yang’s flush deepened. 

“It’s been two days,” she tried, but she went weak in the knees as Blake’s fingers wrapped around her hip. “If we get caught-”

“I’ll make your punishment worth your while,” Blake breathed, mischief sparkling bright in her golden eyes. 

“Oh, yeah?” she asked.

“Mhm.” Blake smirked, brushing her thumb over Yang’s lower lip. “I want you.”

Yang pretended to think for a moment, and she reached for Blake’s hand, still on her mouth. “You come into my house,” she began slowly, “and assume you’re going to get what you want?” She shook her head, tsking. “I don’t think so, babe.”

Blake’s face went slack with surprise, and then her smooth cheeks went red. Yang’s lips widened into a smile, and she pulled Blake to the bed, kissing her through that smile. Her own mouth filled with the taste of Blake’s mint tea and moans as Yang spun them around and pushed Blake down on the mattress, never breaking the bond between their lips. Her hands slid up to Blake’s waist, and she pulled at the hem of her shirt. “Take it off,” she ordered, surprised by the command in her voice.

Blake obeyed, still flushed pink, and her lace bralette was quickly revealed. Yang raised herself briefly before setting her mouth on a different target. Blake’s chest was soft and full, and Yang first kissed her sternum before moving to her breasts. She left dark hickies in her wake, and she pulled Blake’s breasts out of their cups and sucked on her nipples. “Fuck, baby,” Blake croaked. Her fingers felt everywhere, omnipresent and beautiful. So Yang reached up with her free hand and squeezed Blake’s breast. “Fuck!”

Yang pulled off of Blake’s nipple with a _pop_ and smirked. “You’re gonna have to stay quiet,” she warned, but she still massaged Blake’s breast. “Think you can do that for me?” She rolled Blake’s nipple between her thumb and forefinger, and the keen that left her partner’s mouth was stunning. She snorted, repeating the action. “Guess not.”

“Sunshine, please,” Blake begged. 

“It’s my turn to have some fun with you,” Yang said, ignoring Blake’s plea. She pinched Blake’s nipple, hard, and grinned. 

“You got me,” Blake said, and her eyes were open and golden and wide. “What are you going to do with me now?”

“Everything I want.”

Her mouth instinctively found Blake’s nipple once more, and she toyed with the stiff bud, flicking it with her tongue and nipping it with her teeth. Above her, Blake was breathing hard, but it wasn’t enough. She knew when the script called for Blake to moan, she knew when Blake was going to give into her ministrations, but that didn’t stop her from wanting to please her partner. Yang wanted to make this good for her for once. 

Yang sucked all over Blake’s breast, and her other hand brushed back and forth over Blake’s nipples. She smirked through her kisses when she found the bud hard and stiff. It wasn’t just the cold temperature of the set, no, Blake was turned on. She had to be. 

Yang kissed her way down Blake’s torso to just above her panties. She made eye contact with Blake before fingering the edge of her panties. Blake squirmed beneath her, and Yang felt every shift of her body. “Is there something you want?” Yang asked sweetly, running a finger down from the hem of her panties to just over her pussy lips. “All you have to do is ask.” She brushed her finger back and forth, and her grin widened as she felt how wet the thin cloth was. “Well?”

Blake’s eyes were dark, and it was only then Yang noticed the redness of Blake’s mouth. As if she had been biting her lip to keep herself from crying out. Blake’s throat bobbed delicately, and Yang kept running her finger over her pussy. She ghosted over Blake’s clit, and Blake writhed. “Fuck me,” Blake said quietly, her eyes not meeting Yang’s.

Yang cocked her head. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you,” she said. “Come again?”

“Fuck me.” 

“Sorry, one more time, baby, I can’t hear-”

“I said fucking fuck me already!” Blake’s chest was heaving, and her voice was like a crack of thunder through Yang’s body. “Fuck me, fucking fuck me!” Blake arched off the mattress, her chest thrust forward and her back curving beautifully.

Yang smirked, and she quickly did away with Blake’s panties. “All you had to do was ask,” she cooed. Blake’s pussy gleamed up at her, wet and pretty and pink, and Yang slid her finger between those hot lips. Brothers, Blake was impossibly wet. She dragged her finger to Blake’s entrance and shallowly fucked her. Blake’s hips thrusted up to meet her, and Yang tore her gaze away from Blake’s pussy to meet her eyes. Blake still wasn’t meeting her gaze, her face red, but she was squirming beautifully.

Yang brushed over Blake’s clit, massaging the bud slowly but with building speed and pressure. Blake kept shaking beneath her, and when Yang was rubbing her clit hard and fast, when she could _hear_ how wet Blake was, when Blake was on the edge of her orgasm, she stopped.

“What?” Blake gasped, her eyes half lidded and hips thrusting with frustration. “Why did you stop?” Her voice was a whimper that sang right into Yang’s core.

“Tell me,” she drawled, “how much you want me, baby.”

Blake’s throat bobbed, but Yang stroked her inner thigh. Not nearly enough stimulation to put her partner anywhere close to an orgasm, but enough to keep her body thrumming with want. Blake’s tongue slipped out as she wet her lips, and Yang smirked. 

“Brothers, I want you,” Blake said. 

Yang hummed, brushing up her thigh. “Go on.”

“I want you so bad,” Blake said. “I want you so fucking bad.”

“Keep going.”

“I want- I want you, sweetheart. I need you so fucking bad.” Blake’s hips thrusted up. “I want- I want you to fuck me until the whole damn world knows who I belong to, I want you to make me cum all over you as I scream your name- fuck me, I need you!” Blake’s legs spread open further. “Just fuck me already!”

Yang was stunned silent for a moment before regaining her composure and smirking. “As you wish,” she said, burying her face between Blake’s legs and licking up her slit. She savored the bitter taste of Blake’s slick and massaged her clit with the tip of her tongue, rolling and flicking until Blake trembled beneath her. She slid her finger into Blake’s entrance once more, pumping briefly before adding another digit. Her hand was soaked with Blake’s slick, and Yang smiled into her as Blake cried out, her hips writhing off the mattress and deeper into Yang’s mouth. She didn’t stop until Blake was nearly screaming with the force of her orgasm, and, even though she knew it was just an act, she believed it. She believed in the intensity of Blake’s orgasm, she believed in her, and she didn’t dare let up as Blake rode the pleasure out. 

She pulled back and smiled, but her smile wavered slightly. “Satisfied?”

Blake rolled her eyes, but she ruffled Yang’s hair. “I like it when you take control, sweetheart,” Blake said. “And I think you should do it more often.”

Yang beamed at her, and she snuggled deeper into Blake’s embrace. Her own pussy was pulsing with heat, and she was sure that there was a wet spot on her panties. All things to deal with later. Still, she took a deep breath and captured Blake’s lips in a kiss. “My parents definitely heard you, you know,” she muttered, and Blake snorted.

“I don’t care,” she said. “Let everyone hear how good of a lover you are.”

Yang blushed, and she relaxed onto Blake’s heaving chest just as Amber called, “Cut!”

Yang looked up at Blake and studied her pink face. “Do you need a minute?” she asked quietly, slowly moving off of Blake. 

Blake shook her head and sat up. “I’m good,” she said, but her voice was hoarse. And yet Blake still smiled at her and walked off set to grab her robe. “You’ve gotten better, you know.”

“At what?” she asked. She quickly shrugged on her own robe and tried to ignore the skip in her heartbeat. “Oral?”

Blake snorted. “Well, that wasn’t what I was talking about, but yes, that too.” Blake gave her another smile. “You’re doing a lot better under the lights. You feel more comfortable, and don’t think I didn’t notice you playing to the camera. You’re doing a great job, Yang.”

“The student is only as good as the master,” she said, but she was still blushing. 

“I said great job, not masterful,” Blake said, rolling her eyes. “You still got a lot to learn, you know.” But her voice was teasing and playful, and Yang beamed back.

“I eagerly await,” she said mischievously, tying her hair up in a ponytail. She jerked her chin toward their dressing room. “I’m gonna go get changed. You coming?”

“In a minute,” Blake said, taking a swig of her water. “I need to talk to Amber. But if I don’t see you, are you still good to meet for yoga tomorrow morning?”

“Yup,” Yang said. “See ya, space cowboy.”

Blake’s laughter echoed in her ears as she turned, but Yang grinned the whole way back to their dressing room. She closed the door behind her and took a long drink of her water, letting the cool liquid run down her throat. Yang closed her eyes and hummed as she drank deeply. One thing she hadn’t anticipated was how much she would drink after a shooting.

She put down her water and rolled her shoulders back, stretching upward and cracking her spine. The back of her neck prickled, but, before she could move, there were hands encircling her torso and grabbing at her breasts, squeezing and pinching and groping. An unfortunately recognizable hardness thrust against her ass. Before she was aware of what she was doing, Yang slammed her head back, and she heard a loud _crack_.

“Fuck!” Mercury said, grabbing at his nose as Yang turned around and raised her fists. He held his nose, which seemed to be swaying and spewing red. “You bitch!”

Yang’s heart raced, and her mouth went dry. Fuck. No. Not this. Not again. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she asked, trying to keep the panic and fury out of her voice and failing miserably. 

Mercury tilted his head up and held his nose, still cursing. “I know you’re a blonde, but you’re not that blonde,” he said. Even as blood streamed down over his lips and chin, he smirked. “Come on, I just wanted a sample before the feast.” 

Yang’s stomach churned. She opened her mouth to respond, but then someone cleared their throat behind them. She turned and stumbled back. Blake’s eyes were burning flames, and Yang had never seen her so serious. “Just what do you think you’re doing?” Blake seethed, and Yang’s heart lodged in her throat. 

Before she could speak, before she could explain, Mercury said, “The bitch broke my nose!”

“For good reason.”

“Look, I was just offering-”

“Oh, I saw what you were offering,” Blake seethed icily. 

“Look, I just wanted to give her some tips, and she went crazy and decked me!” he said.

“You fucking copped a feel, you fucking pervert!” Yang said, her voice shaking. 

“Oh, you know you liked it,” Mercury spat. He froze, and Yang could practically see the gears turning in his mind as he realized what he just said. “Look, I didn’t-”

“Assault one of my actors? Disrespect everything this company stands for? You didn’t what, Mercury, I’d _love_ to hear it.” Blake stepped forward, physically putting herself between Yang and Mercury. Even though she was shorter than him, the sheer power she exuded was enough to bring anyone to their knees. “Go to the medic, and then come with me to HR. You’re fired.”

Mercury blinked. “You’re joking.”

“I told you and told you,” Blake said, “we don’t tolerate sexual harassment here.” She jerked her chin. “Medic, Mercury. _Now_.” She cocked her head. “Unless you want to do the paperwork bleeding all over it.”

“She broke my fucking nose and I’m the one getting fired?” Mercury demanded. The blood was still flowing down his face, and he was practically spitting red.

“Self defense,” Blake said. 

“You have no fucking proof,” Mercury said, his face wincing as he spoke.

“Did you forget about the fact that you’re not allowed in this dressing room? Did you forget that we have a camera outside to monitor who goes in and out? Did you forget that the cameras pick up on sound?” Blake’s voice was sharp and fast and filled with fury. “Did you forget I am your _boss_?”

Mercury’s face went slack. Yang watched him, crossing her arms over her torso and holding herself tight. Mercury seemed ready to snap, and Yang was ready to tackle him to the ground if he so much as blinked wrong at Blake. She carefully shifted her feet even as her heart raced, but her skin still revolted at the memory of his touch.

“Whatever,” he said finally, turning around. “I’ll go to the medic and meet you in HR.”

Yang didn’t move until he left and slammed the open door shut. She barely registered the loud noise, instead staring after him as her stomach tightened. Her breath was short and shallow in her chest, and she was acutely aware of Blake’s gaze on her. “You should go to HR,” she heard herself say. “Meet him there.”

“I’ll send Ilia an email,” Blake said, whipping out her Scroll and quickly typing a message out. Yang didn’t look at her and reached for her water bottle once more, taking a deep drink. “Do you want to go to the on set counselor?” 

“No!” Yang said quickly. Too quickly. She swallowed hard and turned, starting to pack her stuff up. She was still in her robe, but she didn’t particularly feel like taking it off. “No, thank you. I’m fine.”

Blake sighed, but she nodded out of the corner of Yang’s eye. “Alright,” Blake said quietly. “But come with me.”

“Where?” Yang asked, not bothering to stop packing up. 

“Not HR,” Blake said softly. “Bring your stuff. You can get changed there.”

Yang’s throat bobbed, but she nodded. “Alright,” she said quietly, slinging her bag over her shoulder and turning to face Blake. Her face was open and kind, but not filled with pity. The righteous fury that had burned in her eyes only a few moments earlier still glowed, but they were more embers now. “Where to?”

Blake opened the door and held it for her. Yang stepped out, keeping her gaze low as she walked and waited for Blake to take the lead. Blake led her across the set and Yang knew that people were trying not to look at her and failing, but she raised her chin and kept walking. If she was going to get fired, at least she could do it with her head held high.

They turned down a hallway, and Yang’s stomach tightened as they stopped and she realized they were heading toward one of the aftercare rooms. “I don’t-”

“It’s soundproofed and there’s a shower,” Blake interrupted, unlocking the door with a key. “And no one can get in without a key, so no one will bother you while you’re in here.” Blake pushed open the door and stared Yang in the eyes. “You can leave whenever you’d like, Yang. I just think this will help.”

Yang’s mouth dried up, and she silently entered the room. Painted a soft and soothing cream, the lights were warm and reflected off of the leather couches. There was a neat pile of blankets and pillows stacked in the corner, and she tried to smile at the small kettle on the desk. So very Blake. She dropped her bag down on the couch and took a seat. The couch swallowed her up and supported her back, and she let out a deep breath. 

“What now?” she asked quietly, staring into her lap. 

“Do you think you’re up for talking?” Blake asked, taking a seat down beside her but far enough that there was still a respectable distance between them. 

Yang closed her eyes and pulled one knee close to her chest, arranging her robe carefully. She took a deep breath. “I didn’t mean to break his nose, I just-” She broke off and inhaled once more. “I didn’t mean to.” He deserved it, but she hadn’t meant to. 

“You’re not in trouble, Yang. You don’t need to explain yourself.” Blake’s voice was a gentle and soothing balm to the fresh wound in her chest, but it wasn’t enough.

Yang loosed a breath. “Then why am I here?” 

“Because I need to be sure that you’re alright.” Blake cleared her throat. “Because someone just assaulted you, Yang, and I think you need some support.”

“He didn’t assault me, he just-” She cut herself off with a sigh, running her free hand through the ends of her hair. “I’m used to it.”

“Has this happened before?” Blake asked. Her tone was sharp and dangerous, but a part of her instinctively knew that it wasn’t at her.

“Not here,” Yang said. She shook her head. “Not here. My old job. Well, jobs, really.” She wet her lips, and she was struck with the desire to keep talking. “I got fired for fighting back. Apparently just because I have big boobs and an ass and I look the way I do that means that everyone can feel whenever and whatever they’d like.”

“That’s awful.” Not pity, not like she was used to. Pity, perhaps, but fury. Righteous fury. 

The corners of her mouth tugged upward. “Yeah.” She snorted, and her eyes were hot. “You know, when I applied to this job, I figured that if I was going to be objectified, I might as well get paid for it. And I wasn’t, it hasn’t been like that at all!” Yang sniffed. “I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“It’s not something you should ever expect,” Blake said firmly. “It’s not something you should be used to.”

Yang shrugged. “It’s shitty, but I’m used to it,” she said. 

Blake was silent for a moment. “I saw you. The other day, by the water fountain.” Yang stilled. “Why didn’t you tell me? About Mercury, about how he treated you?” There was regret in Blake’s voice alongside concern, and Yang closed her eyes.

“It wasn’t a big deal,” Yang said tightly.

“Wrong answer, try again.”

Yang’s eyes flicked up, and she briefly met Blake’s before drifting back down to the space between them. “I didn’t think it was a big deal,” she lied.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Tell anyone?” Blake pressed. 

“I didn’t have any proof of what happened!” she said. “And I didn’t want to get in trouble.” Her shoulders slumped. “It wasn’t a big deal.”

“Did you think I would fire you for reporting that?” 

“No!” She paused. “I just, I don’t know. I could’ve dealt with it. I was dealing with it.”

“You could have told me,” Blake said. Her voice was gentle but firm. “And if something like this ever happens again, know you can come to me.”

“I didn’t want to be a bother. And I _was_ handling it.”

“But you didn’t have to handle it alone.” 

Yang’s head dipped. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Blake said. “Not for this, especially not to me. I’m sorry for not asking you sooner. I wanted to give you the time to come to me, but I should have asked you sooner.” Blake sighed. “I’m sorry, Yang.”

“You don’t have anything to apologize for,” Yang said. “You- You’ve been great, really! This- I should have told you, it’s my-”

“Do not finish that sentence,” Blake snapped, effectively silencing Yang. “Because it was not your fault, it was Mercury’s. The only thing you did wrong was not telling us, and even that was your right, Yang.”

Yang swallowed hard. “I’m sorry,” she said. 

“It’s not your fault,” Blake said, and her voice was softer this time but not any less strong. “It is not your fault, Yang.”

Yang closed her eyes. “I should have trusted you,” she said. “You told me, Ilia told me, _everyone_ told me that Shroud doesn’t tolerate sexual harassment! But it was just- I didn’t think it would go beyond that,” she said honestly. “comments and other bullshit. I didn’t expect him to-” Her breath caught. “You know,” she finished lamely. “I didn’t expect it.”

“I know,” Blake said. “I know.”

“Is he really fired?” Yang asked quietly.

“Yes.” No hesitation. “He assaulted you, Yang. We don’t stand for that.”

Yang nodded, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “What do I do now?” she asked quietly.

“Do you want to take a shower here, or go home?”

“I just want to go home.” The sheer exhaustion in her voice surprised even herself, but Blake nodded. Yang wet her lips, and she shifted. “Is that okay?”

“Of course.” Blake gave her a gentle smile. “But let’s get breakfast tomorrow before going to the studio, okay? I need to be sure you eat properly for yoga.” A normal plan. A typical conversation. 

Yang rolled her eyes, more on instinct than planned action. “Hey, eggs and bacon are perfect!” 

“No, they’re not.” Blake’s smile was warmer now, but her eyes were still filled with embers and concern. “I’ll meet you at The Blueberry Spot. Do you know where that is?”

“Yeah. My little sister loves it there.” She winked. “They make the best bacon.”

The corners of Blake’s lips tugged upward, but Blake nodded. As if she knew Yang needed the distraction, the normalcy right now. And she was grateful Blake didn’t press more. She was grateful Blake was there. 

“I’ll let you get dressed,” Blake said, but she didn’t move until Yang nodded at her. “If you need me at all, in any capacity, you have my number. Don’t be afraid to use it, Yang.”

“I won’t.” She cringed. “I mean, I will use it if I need it, and I won’t be afraid to use it.” 

Blake let out a short laugh. “Good.” 

Yang watched Blake go, but she called, “Thank you.”

Blake turned and gave her a sad smile. “You don’t need to thank me,” Blake said. 

“But I want to.” Her throat bobbed. “So thank you.”

Blake blinked, but she smiled tightly, and the door slid closed with a click behind the woman. Yang let out a sharp exhale and tilted her head upward and into the couch. Relief coursed through her veins, but her chest was still tight, and likely would be for the next few days. Her skin itched, but her mind was… calm. 

And she wasn’t fired. She still had her job, a job she loved. She was good. She was okay. She could trust Blake. 

And Blake trusted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we'll see you next chapter! hopefully sooner this time! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! Nice to see you again so soon. Hope you enjoy!

“You cannot get eggs and bacon,” Blake said. She took a sip of her tea, paused, and added another squirt of honey before taking another sip. Much better. 

Yang rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “But I _like_ eggs and bacon.”

“We’re out to eat for breakfast,” Blake pointed out. “You can have that any day of the week. Get something fun for once.” Her fingers glanced over the menu and turned the page. “What about pancakes and bacon? Still have the protein, but something nice and fun as well.”

“Brothers, you sound like my sister,” Yang grumbled, but she was still wearing that easy smile. Yang jerked her chin. “What are you going to get?”

“What I always get.” At Yang’s raised brows, she said, “Blueberry pancakes with a side of yogurt. And chamomile tea.” She raised her mug and quirked a brow.

“Fair enough. I respect the blewbs.” Yang folded her menu and took a sip of her coffee. “But you’re gonna have to roll me to the studio if I get pancakes.”

“I’m fine with that.” Yang laughed, and Blake smiled as their waitress came up to them. They placed their order and handed over their menus. Yang drummed her hands on the table. “Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask, when do you want to go for kickboxing?”

“I’m surprised you still want to try it,” Yang said. 

Blake shrugged. “It sounds like fun,” she said. “And you tried yoga, it’s only fair.”

Yang nodded, her eyes going distant. “I’ll bring my pads on Thursday,” the blonde said after a moment. 

“Do I need to bring anything?”

“Nah, I got a bunch of extra stuff for you. Just bring a water bottle and yourself.” Yang tilted her head. “Maybe we should do yoga- _light_ yoga beforehand. Just to warm up and get stretched.”

“Does someone actually like yoga now?” she teased, raising her brows.

Yang held her hands up. “Guilty as charged. Get the handcuffs!”

“Sorry, they’re all at the set.” Blake laughed as Yang snorted, shaking her head. “Let me guess, you’re a pink and fuzzy handcuffs kind of girl?”

“I prefer leather,” Yang said with a wink. 

Blake rolled her eyes. “Duly noted,” she said dryly, but she did tuck the information away for later. It was good to know actors’ preferences, and it wasn’t like the studio didn’t have a plethora of cuffs and ropes and ties to choose from. “Speaking of, did you have any other notes for _A Lovely Caress_?”

Yang shook her head. “We covered everything I had questions about,” she said. Blake watched as Yang tucked a golden strand of hair behind her ear. “Although I am curious about the bondage aspect. Like, are we using fuzzy pink cuffs? Because I don’t think I’ll be able to take them seriously if we do.”

Blake laughed, shaking her head. “No, definitely not,” she said, taking another sip of tea. “We have a few sets in mind, but we figured we could pick day-of. You can try them on, see how they feel, all that. It’s just the cuffs and the collar.” 

“Do they have to be hot pink?” Yang asked, her nose crinkling. 

“No,” Blake said. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. _But_ I will say, your hair pairs well with it. And we’ve accidentally started a theme with you.” She raised a brow. “What do you have against pink?”

“Not pink,” Yang corrected. “Hot pink.”

“Okay, what do you have against _hot_ pink?”

Yang shrugged. “It’s just so neon. I don’t love neon colors in general. Nothing against them, I guess, just not preferred. But, I mean, Sunny can like hot pink.” Yang winked at her. “I know she looks good in it.”

Blake rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. “Sunny looks good in most colors,” she teased. 

“Do you have a favorite color?” Blake snorted. “Brothers, that’s so childish.” She laughed at herself.

“Well, call me childish, because I do!” Yang smiled. “I love yellow. Not neon yellow! But sunshine-y yellow. Warm yellow. Fire yellow. You know?” Blake nodded. “What about you? Can we call you childish as well?”

“Purple,” she admitted, her cheeks pinkening at the light ribbing. 

Yang studied her for a moment, then nodded. “Yeah, I can see that.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means purple suits you!” Yang said. “It’s a very regal color. And it suits you.”

“I’m hardly regal,” Blake said, “but thank you.”

“You are, it’s the way you carry yourself.” Yang jerked her chin. “The way you hold yourself, you know? Very regal-ly, like a leader. Like you respect yourself.” Yang shrugged. “Take the compliment, dammit.” 

“Alright, well, thank you,” Blake said, taking a drink. Her chest warmed, but the water was cool as it ran down her throat. She shifted in her chair and tilted her head, her hands wrapping around the warm mug of tea. “How are you feeling?” she asked gently. 

Yang stiffened. It wasn’t that Yang wore her heart on her sleeve, that her emotions were necessarily overtly obvious, but her entire body went through each emotion. When she was excited, the blonde’s movements were sure and excited but never jerky. When Yang got frustrated, her shoulders strained and tensed, which Blake constantly reminded her was the opposite of yoga. When Yang was in the throes of ecstasy, her spine curved and her skin flushed and her lips parted. It was easy to read Yang, once she had learned how.

“Fine,” Yang said.

Blake nodded. “We don’t have to talk about it, Yang,” she began, “but I’m here for you. If and when you do want to talk about it.” She curled her hand around the mug, shifting her fingers. “And I don’t just mean about Mercury. I mean about the other times, too, and whatever else. Whatever you want to talk about, I’m here. Like I said, you can always use my number.” 

Yang’s mouth pursed, but she nodded. “Honestly, Blake, I’m used to it. And maybe I’m not over it, but I feel safe with you, with Shroud. So you don’t have any obligation to me.”

“It is my obligation,” Blake countered. “As your boss, and as your friend.”

Something flickered in Yang’s eyes. “Friends, huh?” she asked wryly. “I thought you just were hanging out with me cause you had to.”

“Have you forgotten?” She allowed herself a sharp smile and leaned back in her chair. “I’m the boss. I don’t _have_ to do anything. I do what I want to.” Blake let her gaze soften. “And I want your company. If, of course, you want mine.”

Yang studied her for a moment before a large grin broke out over her freckled face. “Why would I give up the chance to torture you with kickboxing? Not a chance.” 

Blake rolled her eyes, but she relaxed into her chair and didn’t press. She had said what she needed to say, wanted to say. Still, her stomach tightened as she gave Yang a wry smile. “You really think you’re gonna kick my ass that hard?”

“Oh, I know I will,” Yang said with a wink. “Call it revenge.”

“For getting you involved in something you enjoy? Yes, what apropos vengeance.”

“I never claimed to be fair.” Yang’s face rippled, but it was gone before Blake was even sure she had seen it. “But I do think you’ll like this. It’s fun!”

“I don’t doubt it.” She took another delicate sip of her tea. “You know, I’ve heard there’s a boxing script in your future.” 

Yang’s eyes sparkled. “Oh?”

Blake nodded, unable to resist a smile. “They’ve only just started it,” she admitted, “but I think it’ll be a good fit. If you want it, of course.”

“I mean, yeah, that sounds like a hell of a time!” Yang said. “Guess we’ll have to teach you how to box, though.”

“There isn’t going to be much boxing involved, I can tell you that much already.”

“Well, still. It could add something if the scene went from training or a fight to, well, you know.”

“Fucking?” Blake asked dryly.

Yang blinked at her, nodding as a flush appeared over her cheeks and dusted her ears. “Yeah, that. But, okay, have you ever seen any fights on the ground?”

“No?”

“Okay, well, first off, it already basically looks like sex, although that’s not really boxing, more mixed, but the transition would be really smooth. And we could make it obvious from the start that there’s tension between the two. If you go the rival route, you have that angry sexual tension from the start, but you could also go the training partner route where it’s a bit softer.” Yang considered for a moment. “I think either way, you got a good base, but I feel like training partners is less cliche, you know? With training partners, you could have a friendly battle for dominance and not an aggressive one.” Yang shrugged. “It would be refreshing, at least.”

Blake raised her brows. “Tell me you did not just say battle for dominance.”

“Look, do you like the idea or not?”

“I think you should’ve come to Shroud ages ago, Yang.” Yang beamed at her, and Blake’s chest warmed up at her easy smile. “Type up some ideas for it, and I’ll forward it to the script team. They’ve literally just got the idea, so I’m sure it’ll be appreciated.”

“I’m glad I could help.” 

“You’re more than a help, Yang. You’re an asset.”

Yang’s eyebrows rose. “Emphasis on the _ass_ , right?”

“No, I mean it. You got good ideas. Like I said, it’s like you were made for this.” She smiled kindly. “And hey, if you ever get any more ideas, send them my way. We’re always looking for new material; it’s hard to be original around here.”

“I think I will,” Yang said, biting her lip.

“Good.” Blake smiled, and she took a drink as Yang smiled back. 

But Yang’s smile faltered slightly, and Blake cocked her head as Yang set down her coffee. “How do you keep it all separated?” Yang said slowly, “Like, what happens at work, and everything else?”

“How do you mean?”

“I mean, what we do is really… intimate, and vulnerable. And I guess I’m asking how do you keep yourself and your professional self separate?”

Blake pursed her lips. “There’s a kernel of who we are in everything we do,” she said gently. “To expect total separation is unrealistic, if not impossible.”

“And I’m not expecting that! I’m just, I don’t know.” Yang’s cheeks flushed as she blew out a breath. “I’m just worried I’m putting too much of myself into it, I guess. Like, I’ve never enjoyed any job this much, and it’s kind of freaky that I like doing this so much. I just- is it normal? To actually like your job?”

“I hope so,” Blake said. “I mean, I usually say I’m married to Shroud, and I mean it. I love what we do. I’ve been in the business for years, and there’s nothing like it. It’s fun, and it’s hard and challenging, but it’s fun. Well, when you get into it the right way and are in the right environment, but it is fun. And I love it, at the end of the day. I’ve put everything I am into this.” She shrugged. “Some people tell me I should save some energy for other things, but I’m happy like this. But maybe it doesn’t work for you, and that’s okay. For some actors, this is just a paycheck. But if you’re enjoying it, you should embrace it.”

“Save energy for what?” Yang asked, snorting. 

Blake rolled her eyes. “Ilia is always on me to start dating again,” she admitted. “So I guess that.”

“Oh.” Yang seemed surprised “And why don’t you?” she asked. 

Blake studied her and cocked a brow, but there was nothing but curiosity in Yang’s eyes. No judgement, just intrigue. She sighed, rubbing her forehead. “Dating just isn’t for me,” she said simply. Her usual cope out when asked, but Blake found herself opening her mouth again. “Plus, it’s hard to do so in our industry. It’s not impossible to find someone who would be okay with our career, but it is so hard, and it’s not worth the effort. I’m married to Shroud, it’s enough for me, and finding someone to share that with sounds… exhausting.”

“Don’t you want to date?” Yang asked.

Blake shrugged. “It’s not an option for me,” she said honestly. “Not anymore.” Her stomach clenched, and she took a long drink of her tea. 

Yang nodded, her face thoughtful. “I haven’t gone on a date in years,” the blonde said. “So I get it. Dating _is_ exhausting.”

“Why don’t you date?”

Yang shrugged. “I don’t know,” Yang said. “I’ve never really given it much thought. For me, dating is a matter of meeting someone and going from there.” Yang waved her hands around as she talked, but she relaxed as she rambled, “If I don’t want them as a friend, I’m not going to date them, you know? So if I don’t meet someone I want as a friend, there’s nowhere to go from there.”

“Yeah, I get that.”

“And even when I did go on dates, they always assumed that I wasn’t looking for something serious or would get freaked out by how close I am with my sister or they would just be real creeps.” Yang shook her head, her nose wrinkling. “I guess I’m with you. I have everything I need, and dating is just hard. What’s the point?”

“Love,” Blake said dryly, but not sarcastically. Her throat closed up, and she quickly took a drink of water. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t believe in love,” Yang said, arching a brow.

“No, I do,” Blake said. Her lips pursed, and she sighed. “I do. But I don’t think it’s for me.” She waited for Yang to press, but Yang just nodded. A lump settled in Blake’s throat. “But I do think it can be a beautiful thing.” Or an awful, cruel thing, but she had seen people happy. She knew she could be happy in love, she knew she could be happy and healthy and safe. But it wasn’t for her. She was still tired, still exhausted from her last run in with love, how it used her. She was happy enough, why test it?

“I agree,” Yang said. Something flickered over her face, but Yang looked into her lap before looking back up at her. “My parents,” Yang said carefully, “were really happy together. It exists. And, I mean, my perspective is that it’s not that I- not that _we_ don’t deserve it, but that we don’t need it to be happy.”

“Yeah,” Blake said quietly. She cleared her throat. “But yeah. Dating isn’t for me.”

“Well, you’re not alone there.”

Blake smiled at Yang, and she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “Guess I’m in good company, then.”

“Guess we are.” 

“Here’s your pancakes!” their waitress chirped, setting the steaming plates of food down in front of them. 

“Thank you,” they said in unison, and they grinned at each other.

“Let’s dig in!”

* * *

“This is _so_ unfair,” Yang whined, wiping her forehead. “Why are you good at everything?”

Blake took a deep breath, straightening up. “You’re a good teacher?” she offered, smiling. 

Yang huffed. “Don’t compliment me, it just makes you more insufferable.” Blake rolled her eyes, but a smile tugged at her lips. “Beginner’s luck. And that was just the warm up!” 

“Alright, what’s next, then?” she asked, pulling her arm across her chest and stretching. “Do I get to hit things now?”

“Yup!” Yang’s grin was bright as she handed Blake bright yellow boxing gloves and wrapped her own hands in the pads. She waited for Blake to get set, then started explaining “Okay, so, we’re gonna start with the three basic punches: jab, cross, hook.” Yang demonstrated the punches as she spoke, her entire body tensing and flexing in practiced movements. It wasn’t just her hands that moved, but her shoulders, her torso, her hips, every inch of her somehow steady and yet ready to move. 

Blake wet her lips and nodded. “Alright,” she said. She wrapped her hands up in the gloves. “So, how do I do this?” 

“You jab with your left hand. Make a fist?” Blake did. “Good, good. So, when you’re not in gloves, make sure your thumb is outside your fist and not inside. It’s a common mistake when you’re inexperienced, but I’ve seen people break their thumbs that way.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah.” Yang shook her head, her ponytail snapping back behind her. “So be careful with that. But, okay, as you punch, turn your fist.”

“Like this?” 

“Yeah, just like that.” Yang nodded. “So, try it a little faster for me.” Blake did, still slow. “So, don’t make the turn one sharp movement at the end, you want the turn to happen as you extend. You see how my hands start up by my face and then, as I extend, my fist turns?” Yang asked, demonstrating first quickly, then slowly. Blake nodded. “Try again for me.”

Blake punched the air, and Yang’s eyes lit up. “Good, good!” Blake smiled back at her. “Alright, a cross, for simplicity’s sake, is the same thing, just with your right hand this time. Can you do that for me?”

Instead of answering, Blake tried. “It feels better this way,” she said, trying out the movement again. 

“Yeah, that’s cause you’re a righty,” Yang explained. “Your right arm is stronger, so it feels more natural. But it’s good to get your left arm up to par, which is why I want you starting your punches with your jab.”

“So what’s a hook, then?”

Yang demonstrated. “Your left hand swings out and goes perpendicular to the floor. It helps to imagine you’re punching someone in the jaw, yeah?” Her hips twisted along with a shift of her feet, and yet Yang was in total control of her body. 

Blake tried it, and she nearly threw herself off balance. “I don’t think that was right,” she said, huffing a breath.

“You moved too much,” Yang said. “Yes, a lot of power comes from the twist and movement down below, but for now, I wanna make sure that your hands are doing what they’re supposed to. Don’t focus on hitting hard, focus on the movement.”

“Okay,” she said, trying again. It was still awkward with her left hand, but it felt better. “That was better, yeah?”

“Yeah!” Yang bounced on the balls of her feet, still grinning. She slammed the pads together and held them up. “Okay, now, jab, cross, hook. Don’t focus on putting power behind your punches, just focus on feeling it out. I’ll correct you as you go.”

Blake brought her hands to her face once more, just as Yang had taught her. She took a deep breath and, on the exhale, punched. The pads were solid beneath her hits, but she couldn’t help but grin as she made contact. “This is fun,” she said, bringing her hands back to her face. 

“Good!” Yang said, grinning back at her. “Okay, in between your punches, be sure to bring your hand fully back to protect your face before starting the next punch. I know you’re not prepping to be in a fight, but you always want to be protecting your face.”

“Okay.” Blake reset herself, subtly fixing her stance and raising her hands up. “Can I go again?”

Yang slammed the pads together once more. “Hit me!”

The hour flew by, and even though she was sweating and sore by the end, Blake’s smile never left her face. It was _fun_ , and as she unwrapped her hands, she embraced the flood of adrenaline rushing through her. “How often do you do this?” she asked, moving to hand the gloves back to Yang before hesitating. “How do I clean this?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Yang said, taking them into her hands with a shrug. “I usually just let them dry out, which is super gross. If you’re into it, though, we’ll get you your own pair. And I used to go more, but now I aim for three times a week. It’s damn good cardio, and it’s fun, you know?”

“Yeah,” she said, “I do.” Blake rolled her heads around her shoulder as they sat down to stretch out. “This was fun. We should do it again.”

Yang beamed at her. “Really? You liked it?”

“You couldn’t tell?”

“Well, I wasn’t sure if you were just, I don’t know,” Yang admitted. 

“Yang, this was fun. Serious fun,” Blake said. She reached for her toes and stretched out her legs. “You’re a great teacher.”

“Well, thanks,” Yang said, biting her lip. “Would you want me to get you your own pair of gloves? I mean, if you wanna keep doing this.”

“I would love that.” Blake stretched her shoulders and smiled. “I think we should work it into our schedule. Yoga some days, boxing the others, a mix of the two, you know?”

Yang’s face filled with light. “That sounds awesome! I’ll work on some workouts for us to do, and I’ll figure it out!”

“Maybe let’s start that next week?” Blake suggested. She allowed herself a sharp smile. “I think you’re gonna want to focus on stretching for _A Lovely Caress_ , at least.”

Yang’s cheek flushed, but the blonde smiled just as sharply back at her. “I can be flexible,” she said, and Blake wanted to roll her eyes. 

But instead, she leaned in closer. Yang’s eyes darkened as she tilted her head. “I know you can,” she said, letting the words slowly brush out over her lips as she raised her eyebrow. “But I want you to be as comfortable as possible for the scene. Yoga should help relax you beforehand. Get rid of any potential nerves, and all that.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” 

“I do occasionally have those.”

Yang snorted. “I’d say more than occasionally, but okay.” Blake watched Yang shake out her hands. “I’m not worried. I mean, I am, but, it’s more like I’m excited. I have nerves, yeah, but I want to do this. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah, it does,” Blake said gently. “And if you’re not sure, at any point, Yang, you can call the scene.” She leaned back onto her hands. 

“Yeah,” Yang said after a moment. Yang pulled one of her legs up to her chest and leaned forward. “Can we talk about the scene for a second? I know we already talked about this being a job, that sex is is intimate, but BDSM is super intimate, and, I don’t know. It’s messing with my head a little, I guess." 

“Go for it.”

“Okay. Okay.” Blake watched as Yang took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Even covered in sweat and exhausted, Yang glowed. “I am excited. I am really, really excited. And that’s weird, you know? Because stuff like this is supposed to be intimate and so personal, and it is, but it’s also my job. Our job. So I guess what I’m trying to say is that I feel weird about being excited because it’s always been in my head that sex, BDSM especially, is such a personal thing. And trusting someone so much is a lot, you know?”

“It is,” Blake agreed. She tilted her head back and forth, considering. “And there’s a reason only some of our actors do BDSM scenes. It’s a little more vulnerable, even if we are acting. It’s a vulnerable job, Yang. Physically, yeah, but also emotionally. Sensually. We’re on display, and I think that with every role we play, a part of us finds a way in there. So, yeah, it’s complicated. Nothing about this job is simple.” She paused and gave Yang a gentle smile. “But it speaks volumes that you’re excited.”

“It does?”

“Yeah.” Blake shrugged. “If you’re worried about being professional or anything, you’re fine, Yang. I promise. You’re allowed to be excited and look forward to shoots, you’re allowed to want to do this! Most of us do. But there is still a distinction between personal sex and performance, and we all find a way to deal with that.”

“I’m not, you know, worried about being unprofessional,” Yang said quickly. “I’m worried about how it will affect me, though. Because, I mean, I’ve never done much with this, and I’ve heard about sub drop, and-” Yang cut herself off with a sigh. Blake remained silent, carefully watching her. “I guess I’m just worried about things blurring a bit if I get to that state.”

“That’s fair,” Blake said. “It’s something to be worried about.” She paused. “Do you not want to do this shoot?”

“No, I do!” Yang rubbed her forehead. “I really do. I just want to, I don’t know. I don’t want anyone to see me in an unprofessional state.”

“We expect and plan for sub drop,” Blake said. “It might feel unprofessional, but it’s a legitimate phenomenon. Yes, it’s personal, but it’s also something that comes with the trade. It’s to be expected after a high adrenaline scene.” She paused, tilting her head back and forth. “Do you wanna make a plan?”

“A plan?” Yang repeated, her brows creasing.

Blake nodded. “Yeah. A plan. Like, we can of course alter it to your needs after the shoot, but what do you think you’ll need?”

“I don’t know,” Yang admitted. 

“Okay, what do you do when you’re stressed or upset or wanna treat yourself?”

Yang smiled faintly. “I watch cartoons,” she said. “And I have hot chocolate. Get a fluffy blanket. Or I work out.” Yang hesitated, running a hand through the end of her ponytail. “And maybe I like cuddling.”

“Okay. So we’ll set you up with some cartoons and hot chocolate and blankets, and we’ll cuddle..”

“You don’t have to-”

“Yes, we do,” Blake said, strong but not unkind. She gave Yang a nod. “It’s part of your job to take care of yourself. And you need to take care of yourself, we need to take care of you, so you can do your job. We take care of our actors, Yang.” She smiled. “And I take care of my friends.”

Yang blew out a breath, but she nodded. “Alright.”

“Alright?”

“Alright, that sounds nice,” Yang admitted. 

“Good,” Blake said, satisfied. “So we have a plan, and I’ll make sure it’s all set up for after the scene.” She smiled at Yang. “I do the same thing, you know. After domme or sub drop.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. Nothing like a good cuddle and an easy cartoon after something intense like that.” She cocked her head. “You know, we could always watch some _Gravity Falls_ together. I still haven’t seen the first episode. I mean, if you don’t mind rewatching it” she offered.

Yang blinked at her, then nodded. “Yeah,” the blonde said, almost shyly. “I would like that.” Yang raised an eyebrow. “But you still haven’t started it yet? Seriously!”

Blake laughed. “I’ve been busy!” she defended, crossing her arms. But she eased up and smiled. “Sounds like a plan.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What we've all been waiting for. Enjoy it! ;)

Yang took a deep drink of water and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, panting. She was dripping with sweat, and her music was blasting in her ears, but her heart was racing and she felt good. There was nothing like a thorough work out to reset her mind. She wiped down her equipment and took a place on the mats, going through her stretches. Her flexibility was already improving after just a few weeks, but she was still nowhere near as flexible as Blake.

She smiled, even as she breathed through the light pain of her stretch. Brunch and yoga the other day had been good. Really, really good. It had been nice to see Blake outside of work, outside of Shroud; and, of course, the Blueberry Spot was always a treat. It had felt so easy to just talk with Blake. Blake was shaping up to be a good friend, and it had been so nice to be able to just talk with someone, with no expectations, or demands from her. Brothers, she hasn’t met someone new and bonded with them like this since she met Weiss all those years ago! 

But it wasn’t the same.

Blake was _Blake_. She was her boss, and her partner; she was nice, and good, and smart, and beautiful, and charming. Talking with her was impossibly easy, although that didn’t stop Yang from tripping over her own tongue. She didn’t know what about Blake made her so nervous, so uncertain, but things with her were good; anyone would be lucky to have her as a friend, let alone as a _girlfriend_. Too bad she didn’t date. 

Yang couldn’t deny that there was a twisting in her chest; Blake deserved someone who would love her. Yang knew that she was married to Shroud, but despite what she said about dating, Yang believed that, deep down, Blake wanted it. She could see it in the slowness of Blake’s words when she was talking about it, see it in her hesitation, even in the way she treated others. She wanted to _love_ , and _be loved_. 

Blake deserved it. Blake deserved someone who would love her and be as gentle and passionate with her as Blake was, someone who shared her same fire and determination. 

“Yang?”

Yang stilled, then turned around and pulled her headphones out of her ears. “Hey, Emerald,” she said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “What’s up?”

Emerald crossed her arms in front of her, holding herself. “How are you?”

“Fine,” she said slowly. “What’s up?”

Emerald’s eyes darted around, not meeting Yang’s gaze. “Am I interrupting anything?”

“Nope, I was just finishing up. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I just-” Emerald bit her lip. “I wanted to apologize,” she said. “For what Mercury did. I- It was really fucked up of him. To do that to you. And I’m sorry he did that to you.” Her throat bobbed. “I’m sorry, Yang.”

Yang shrugged, ignoring the racing in her heart that wasn’t from her workout. “It’s not on you,” she said coolly. “ You don’t need to apologize on his behalf. But thanks.”

Emerald nodded, and Yang could still see her hesitation. “I knew he wanted to- not _that_ , but just flirt and stuff, I guess, with you. Work with you. I never thought he would- if I had known-”

“If you had known, you would have said something,” Yang said simply. “If not to me, then to him, or to Blake, or whoever. And it’s not your responsibility to talk someone out of assaulting another person.”

Emerald winced. “Right.” She bit her lip. “I just- I’m sorry, Yang.”

“It’s not your fault.” She shrugged, stretching out her arms. “Mercury made his decision. That’s not on you.” Yang nodded at her. “We’re cool, Emerald. I’m not the type to hold his actions against you.” 

“Thanks.” Emerald didn’t look at her. “I- I kicked him out. Of our apartment.”

Well, shit. 

“I think he’s going back to Grimm. Even after everything they did to me, and after helping me get out of there, get _us_ out of there… he’s still going back. I know I shouldn’t care. I tried, and I tried to keep him in line, and he never listened, and I’m just sorry you got in the crossfire, but... he was my friend. And I thought he was better than this.” Emerald still wasn’t looking at her. “He’s always been hard to deal with, but he was still my friend, he’s been there for me, and I never thought- If I had known-”

“You wouldn’t have put up with his shit,” Yang said. “You’re not the type.”

Emerald snorted. “I used to be,” she admitted. “I just never thought Mercury would-” Another sigh. “I’m sorry, Yang.”

Her heart twisted, but she nodded. “You’re not the one who needs to apologize,” she said firmly, but gently, not unlike Blake when Yang was the one blaming herself. Yang started wrapping up her headphones around her Scroll and took a long drink of her water. “Did you change the locks yet?”

“Change the locks?” Emerald repeated, brows scrunching.

“To your apartment.”

“Not yet.” 

“You probably should,” Yang said. “Not because I think he’ll- he’ll do to you what he did to me, but because it’s your place. He might have made a copy in the past, or something, you know? Better to be safe than sorry.”

“Thanks, Yang.” Emerald nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear. “I’ll, uh, see you around.”

Emerald turned to leave, and before she could stop herself, Yang said, “Wait!” Emerald paused, and Yang swallowed hard. “You doing anything Thursday?” she asked, wetting her mouth.

“I got a shoot in the morning, but nothing after that.”

“Well, Blake and I were going to grab lunch,” she said. She gave Emerald a small smile. “I don’t think she’ll mind if you join us.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Yang shrugged. “The more, the merrier, and all that.”

“I’d like that,” Emerald said, and Yang gave her a bigger smile in return.

“Good.” She finished cleaning up and slung her gym bag over her shoulder. “I’m headed home, but I’ll see you Thursday? We’re not sure where we’re going yet, but we’re meeting outside the studio anyways.”

“Sounds good to me.” 

Yang nodded and pulled her ponytail back over her shoulder. “See you then.” She started walking as Emerald said goodbye, and she took a long drink as she walked out of the gym. Her heart was still racing, but she kept her head forward and chin high. 

She opened her Scroll once she got outside and debated texting Blake, but decided on calling her. Yang dialed her number and Blake answered before the phone even began to ring. “Hello?”

“Hey, Blake,” she said, nodding at security as she passed. “I invited Emerald to lunch on Thursday. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, of course.” A pause. “Are _you_ okay with that?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Yang swallowed, and her eyes darted up to the sky. “She seems nice.” _And lonely_. And maybe it wasn’t her responsibility to befriend everyone, especially not someone who was friends with Mercury but-

But it wasn’t her fault. And Yang didn’t have the spite in her heart to hold it against her.

“Okay,” Blake said slowly. “Then yeah, I’m good with that.” Blake cleared her throat, the noise audible through the line. “What are you doing now?”

“Just finished up at the gym,” she said. “Walking home, and then I’m spending the night in the bath and then curled up with movies.” 

“Good. I want you rested for tomorrow.” 

“Oh, I know I’ll need it,” she said, the teasing words leaving her mouth before she could stop them. 

Blake snorted. “Just let me know how you’re feeling, okay? And remember, yoga tomorrow at-”

“Tomorrow at eight, I got it,” she said. Her stomach fluttered with nerves, but she ignored them. “You got _Gravity Falls_ up and running?”

“Already downloaded,” Blake said. “Plus six types of hot chocolate and enough blankets to keep a small village warm. We’re ready for you.” Blake’s voice softened. “And don’t be afraid to tell me if your needs change tomorrow, okay? It’s my job to take care of you. So let me.”

Her throat thickened, but Yang nodded, even though she knew Blake couldn’t see her. “Yeah,” she said quietly. “Thanks, Blake.” She cleared her throat. “Alright, I’ll see you bright and early. Bye!”

“Bye, Yang,” Blake said, and then the line clicked off.

* * *

“Huh,” Yang said, examining herself in the mirror. Her body was practically gleaming beneath the studio lights, and the light kept catching on the metalwork on her collar and cuffs. The leather was a saccharine hot pink, but she couldn’t deny that it complimented her coloring. Not her personal preference, but Sunny could get behind it. 

“You ready?” Blake asked. 

Yang turned toward her and smiled, shaking out her hands. “Yeah, she said, focusing on Blake’s face. Definitely not the beautiful dark lingerie that decorated her skin. The transparent lace hid little, but Blake at least got lingerie. Yang was starting the scene nude, with the exception of the leather. “I’m ready.”

Blake smiled at her. Her lips were painted a stainless plum that made her mouth seem impossibly devious. Yang swallowed hard. “Good. And remember, you say _Firework_ and we stop. You remember my safe word?”

“ _Oolong_ ,” Yang recalled, a faint and wry grin curling up the corners of her mouth. She shook out her hands once more. “Let’s do this.”

They stepped onto the set, a simple bedroom this time. Yang knew that the writers and Blake had debated setting the scene in a dungeon, but they didn’t need it for this shoot. She knew that Blake had argued against a dungeon for her sake, something that made her insides twist. Blake was kind. And beautiful. And sexy as fuck. 

Yang shook her head slightly and took up her mark, getting to her knees before the bed. Blake started the scene against the wall, gazing at her, and even before the director called, “Places!” she felt Blake’s gaze on her. Yang took a deep breath and lowered her chin, keeping her eyes on the ground in front of her. She could practically feel Blake saying _Relax_ , and her shoulders sagged ever so slightly as she felt the words come over her. 

“Action!”

Her heart leapt into her throat, but Yang kept her gaze down in front of her. “How are you feeling?” Blake asked, but her voice was silkier, smoother. Lusher. 

Yang swallowed hard before answering. “Horny, mistress,” she answered, voice soft. 

“Mhm. Do you think you deserve a treat?” 

“If it would please you,” Yang said, keeping her gaze low. She could feel Blake moving closer to her, moving in front of her, when Blake crouched down and raised her chin with two fingers and made her meet her golden gaze. Blake nodded shallowly at Yang, and Yang nodded back, not daring to break eye contact. 

“It would,” Blake said, her dark lips curling into a smirk. Blake’s thumb ran over her lower lip, and Yang shivered. Blake drew back and stood back up, cocking her hip. “Get on the bed, sweetheart.”

Yang rose, and she was all too aware of the weight of the collar and cuffs as she came to her feet. She climbed onto the bed and laid down, unable to stop her breath from shortening. “Grab the headboard,” Blake instructed, coming to Yang’s side. Yang obeyed, and her stomach clenched as Blake tied each of her cuffs into place. “Pull.” The headboard rattled against the wall, but the cuffs didn’t move. She was stuck. 

Yang sucked in a sharp breath, but Blake’s hand was back on her face, cupping her cheek. Yang met her gaze, but Blake’s eyes were distant. “You are so beautiful,” Blake murmured, stroking her thumb over her lips once more. “So damn beautiful.”

Her heart clenched, but Yang ignored it. Instead, she lightly licked the tip of Blake’s thumb, still staring into her eyes. Blake chuckled and withdrew her hand. “How does a blindfold sound, sweetheart?” _Sweetheart_ oozed syrupy sweetness and dominance, the kind that made her skin prickle and her heart skip a beat. It was a statement, not a question, and Yang could only wonder about how Blake looked right now, could only imagine the sheer control and confidence in her sharp smile and burning eyes.

“Yes, mistress,” Yang said, and her voice struck her. She sounded soft and pliant and submissive, so fucking submissive. Like herself, and yet not. She sucked in a sharp breath, but still nodded. “I would love for you to blindfold me.”

Blake smiled. She reached into the bedside table and pulled out a silken mask before gently setting it onto Yang’s face. Blake’s gentle and focused face was the last thing she saw before the world went dark. “Can you see anything?” Blake asked.

“No, mistress,” she said, going as far as to experimentally toss her head. “I can’t see a thing.”

Blake laughed lightly. “Good.” The bed lifted as Blake stood up, and Yang’s breath quickened in her chest as she heard Blake walk around. “I want to play with you before I give you your treat.” 

Even though Yang knew what was coming next, her skin prickled at the words. She couldn’t manage the words and just nodded. She unconsciously tugged on her restraints once more, and Blake’s light laugh made her flush. “You’re not going anywhere, sweetheart,” Blake teased. A hand slid up her thigh and squeezed, and Yang whimpered just as Blake’s touch fled. 

Before Yang could open her mouth, her words were cut off by an icy touch between her breasts. Yang’s back arched off the bed, but the frost remained and spread up her breast to circle her nipple. Her mouth opened in a breathless moan, and she pulled on her restraints. “Mistress,” she whined, tugging hard.

But Blake just chuckled, continuing to circle her nipple with the ice. Fuck, it was so cold. Her eyes became hot, and she squirmed, desperately trying to get away and yet wanting more, more, _more_. “Your nipples are so hard,” Blake said, and a sharp nail dragged over her other breast. Yang moaned, knowing better than to bite her lip to silence herself. “I could spend hours just playing with you, you know. You’re so… amusing.”

Yang’s heart skipped a beat, and her head tilted upward as Blake pinched her nipple. She couldn’t find the words, she couldn’t remember them, fuck, how did it feel this good already? 

The pain she felt from Blake’s pinching went straight into her core and made her clit throb in desperation. Her hips grinded against the mattress, but Blake was there, she was there and everywhere, and Yang gasped as Blake’s lips met hers. Her head spun, and she pressed deep into Blake’s mouth, kissing her back as hard as the restraints would allow. But Blake’s free hand encircled her throat and tugged on her collar, and Yang _moaned_. Her face went red, but Blake just chuckled and tugged again. Blake’s laugh was bittersweet and sharp on Yang’s tongue as Blake leaned back down and kissed her again, hard and hot and delicious.

The ice remained in place over her nipple, though, and the concentrated frost had her bucking against the mattress when Blake’s tongue slid inside her mouth. Yang rubbed her thighs together, and she tried hard to keep breathing steadily as the ice finally, _finally_ , moved around her breast once more. Her skin felt wet and slick, but everywhere else was warm, burning practically. 

“Oh, pity. The ice’s gone and melted.” Blake’s voice oozed with faux pity, and Yang sucked in a breath as Blake pulled back. “Good thing I have plenty.” A fresh cube pressed into her other breast, and Yang couldn’t help but resume struggling in her bonds, her broken whimpers left her mouth without her intending them to. 

“Mistress, please,” she said brokenly. But Blake just hummed and kept playing with her tits, icing one and pinching the other. Yang bit back a sob. “Mistress!” Her hips slammed into the mattress, and her voice broke. 

But Blake stopped pinching her and began rubbing her waist and hip. “What’s your color, sweetheart?” she asked softly. 

Yang swallowed hard. “Green, mistress,” she said quietly. She wet her lips and turned her head, as if she was embarrassed. “It’s just _cold_.” 

Blake hummed, still rubbing her waist. “How much more can you take?” she asked. “I got another cube left for you. Think you can handle that?” Yang nodded, biting her lip. Blake chuckled. “Good, because you look so lovely laid out for me like this. You’re all flushed and pink and pretty for me.” Yang heard Blake shift down, and she squirmed as Blake’s warm breath coasted over her hard nipple. “You’re so good,” Blake breathed, and then Blake’s mouth enveloped her nipple, and this time Yang did sob. The warmth was too much after the cold, but Blake didn’t move and instead sucked on her nipple, her tongue flicking and playing with the hard bud. 

“Mistress!” she choked out, her head tilting into the pillow. But then the ice came back, and Yang was really gasping. The warmth on one breast and ice on the other, Brothers, it was mind-melting. Yang was barely aware of what her body was doing, of her rolling hips and straining arms and desperate pussy. The world went distant, and all that existed was Blake, Blake, _Blake_.

The ice melted quickly, though, and Blake’s kiss on her breast ended with a _pop_ and a dark chuckle. “You’re such a good girl,” Blake praised, Yang’s face quickly heating. “My pretty good girl.” A kiss on her tummy, right between her breasts and her belly button. Yang felt the mattress shift once more, and she whined at the loss of heat as Blake got off the bed. 

“Do I get my treat now, mistress?” she asked softly, shakily. 

Blake laughed, as if she was entertained by Yang’s neediness. If only she knew how desperate Yang really was. “Yes, you do,” Blake said, and Yang heard the buckles and straps sliding into place. “Spread your legs for me.” Yang obeyed without hesitation, without question. A part of her acknowledged how easy it was for her to submit and made her gush, but the rest of her was just eager to listen, to get her treat.

The bed dipped, and then Blake was between her legs. Yang’s hips thrusted upward, and Blake’s responding chuckle had her flushing. “Easy, sweetheart,” Blake crooned, and her hand was on her hip. But Yang bucked again as Blake’s fingers brushed over her clit, still frosty from the ice, and she let out a sharp moan as Blake slowly circled it. Her back arched off the mattress, and she couldn’t help herself. 

“Mistress,” she whined, pulling hard on her restraints. “Please.”

Blake drew away from her clit, and Yang whimpered. She could practically hear Blake’s smirk, and it had her writhing. Before she could ask again, plead again, a thickness was slowly pushed into her entrance. Yang gasped, and she pulled so hard on her restraints that she knew there would be marks afterward. “Fuck me, please, mistress, fuck me!”

“I am.” Blake pushed in slowly, too fucking slowly. 

Yang tried to control her breathing, but let out a pathetic noise as Blake pulled out. “Mistress-”

“Good things come to those who wait.” 

Blake pushed in again, just as slowly, and Yang tried to control her breathing, but it was helpless, _she_ was helpless, and all she could do was pant. Her inner walls clenched, but it wasn’t enough, there wasn’t enough, and she needed more. She needed to be fucked and filled and pleased. “Please!” she begged. “Please, please, please-”

Blake thrusted into her, hard and fast. Yang’s back arched, and she gasped, her heart racing in her chest. “How does that feel, _sweetheart_?” Blake asked, her voice silk. 

But Yang could barely breathe as Blake snapped her hips into her again and again. It was too much, it was just enough, and it was everything. She bit her lip and turned her head, and she knew her blush would be visibly burning across her face. “Will you please touch my clit?” she stammered. 

Blake didn’t answer, but her fingers still returned. Yang’s eyes squeezed shut as Blake rubbed the sensitive bud. Yang’s lips parted, and she nearly screamed at Blake pulling out and shoving back into her, hard. She was filled to the brim, full and fucked, Brothers, she was so fucking fucked-

“You’re doing so well,” Blake praised. “You’re taking my cock so well.”

Yang’s response fled her mind with another thrust from Blake, and a wild keen left her mouth. Blake slammed into her again, but then her fingers were wrapped around the front of the collar and pulling on it as she fucked her. Yang’s breath was short, and she could barely revel in Blake’s firm touch on her neck when her cock was filling her so completely, so perfectly. 

“My pretty little sweetheart,” Blake said, accompanying another tug on her collar. Blake’s voice was getting ragged and breathy but still full of that confidence and certainty that made her want to obey, to listen, to be her pretty little sweetheart. Yang closed her eyes as a hard blush burned across her cheeks and chest, and her hips rolled into Blake, her inner walls desperately clenching around Blake’s cock. 

“ _Such_ a good girl.” A hard thrust, and Yang gasped, arching off the bed. She was close, she was so close. Yang was distantly aware of her arms fighting and squirming, but she felt so full and her clit was throbbing and she needed it, Brothers, she needed to _cum_.

“Mistress!”

Blake sped up, and Yang’s entire body was set aflame. The world narrowed down to Blake and her hands and her cock and her, her, _her_ , there was nothing else, no one else, how could there be? How could there be anyone else who could make her feel this good? How could she ever feel like this again with anyone else? A broken sob left her mouth, and every nerve felt explosive and sensitive and burning. She was burning to ash, but, Brothers, what a way to go.

Blake pulled out as Yang’s orgasm ended, but Blake’s hand stayed on her hip, stroking and massaging and warm. “What’s your color, sweetheart?” Blake asked softly. 

Yang could barely hear over the roaring in her ears, but she pulled herself together just enough and shakily opened her mouth. “Green, mistress.”

“Good girl.” Another kiss on her tummy, and then her sternum, and then her lips. Yang could just lay there and take it as Blake licked her lips and nibbled on her. “You feeling good?”

“Very good,” she croaked. 

“Good.” A kiss on her forehead. “My good girl.” Blake’s hands were around her face, and Yang blinked her eyes open as the blindfold lifted. Blake’s face, soft and smiling, was looking down on her. Her lips were a swollen pink, and Yang forgot how to breathe as she stared at her. Blake traced her lips with her finger and smiled sharply. “My good girl.”

She couldn’t stop staring at Blake. 

“Cut!” someone called, and Yang flinched. But Blake was there, and her hands were on her wrists, and her arms quickly went slack as Blake undid her ties. 

“Can you sit up for me?” Blake asked quietly, rubbing Yang’s wrists for her. 

Yang didn’t trust herself to respond, but she nodded. Still blinking rapidly, she slowly pushed off the mattress. The world felt quiet, but her heart was racing in her chest. She sat up on the mattress and took a deep breath. Holy fuck. _Holy fuck_.

“Do you want to keep the cuffs on, or do you want me to take them off?” Blake asked, her voice still low. 

Yang turned toward her voice and slowly held out her hands. Blake looked her in the eyes, but her hands were at her wrists, undoing the clasps. The bright leather fell between them, but Yang didn’t look away from Blake. Blake’s eyes were soft and tender, and she was focused on her. On her.

“Do you want the collar off?”

Yang shook her head. Words felt far away, distant. She fully understood Blake, she understood what she herself wanted, but the thought of forcing herself to speak seemed exhausting, impossible. But Blake just nodded, and she slid off the mattress while holding out a hand. 

Jaune approached, and he handed Blake two robes. Blake thanked him, but she didn’t take her eyes off of Yang. “Let’s get you in this robe, yeah?” 

Yang stood up on shaking legs, her knees weak, and she allowed Blake to wrap her up in the robe. A part of her wanted to say Blake didn’t need to do this, that she could do it herself, but it was nice. It was nice to get taken care of. 

Blake got into her own robe, and they walked off set. No one stared at them as they walked toward the aftercare room, and Yang already felt her mind beginning to clear as they walked. 

She wrapped her arms around her while Blake unlocked the aftercare room door and ushered her inside. “There’s a shower in the bathroom,” Blake said, already moving to make hot cocoa. “If you don’t want to shower, there’s also shower wipes if you want to wipe down. I know a lot of people want to clean up after. If you don’t, you can pick a blanket.” Blake moved efficiently and quickly, and Yang couldn’t help but wonder how she wasn’t exhausted. “But if you want to shower, do you want some help?”

“I don’t need help,” Yang said, her voice quiet. 

“That’s not what I asked,” Blake said. She turned around, and her face was open and kind. “Do you want help?”

Yang studied Blake before, slowly, nodding. A part of her, a large part of her, was exhausted. It wasn’t that she couldn’t take care of herself, it was that she trusted Blake to help her do a better job than she could do on her own at the moment. She turned around and headed toward the bathroom, knowing Blake would follow when she was done.

While Yang tied her hair up, Blake started the shower. “Do you want almond or lavender body wash?” Blake asked. 

“Lavender, please.” Yang’s throat bobbed, and she set her robe on the hook. Her hands came to the collar, still on her neck, and she carefully took it off and place the leather on the shelf. A part of her missed the weight. But her skin felt particularly sensitive, and the idea of warm water was enough to bury any other thoughts. Blake remained in her robe, but in her hands she held a foamy loofa. 

Yang stepped into the shower. The water was as warm as she had hoped, and she sighed, quickly rinsing her skin while being careful to not wet her hair. She stepped toward Blake and held out her hand for the loofa, but Blake smiled wryly and shook her head. “Let me, please.”

And for some reason, Yang did. She didn’t know why, but she did. She let Blake softly scrub at her back, lather her arms, and wash her legs with her ministrations, the scent of lavender growing stronger. Her eyes longed to shut, but she instead reveled in Blake’s gentle touch and the warmth of the shower. 

“You’re good to go,” Blake said, and Yang stepped back toward the brunt of the shower’s spray to rinse the soap off of her body, the warm water cascading over her and waking her from the deep recesses of her mind.

Yang turned off the shower, and Blake silently handed her a towel, at some point while Yang was rinsing off having changed out of her robe and into her own sweats. Yang quickly dried off, and she smiled faintly when she saw that Blake had already laid out the clothes she had left on the couch earlier. 

“I’ll go boot up the show,” Blake said, and then she was gone. Yang’s heart twinged, but she turned back to her clothes. She debated putting her sports bra on, but decided to keep it off. Fuck bras. Her skin wanted loose, breathable fabric, and she was all too happy to oblige it. Her sweatpants were fuzzy and well-worn, and her sweatshirt was incredibly cozy. 

Yang padded out of the bathroom, and her heart nearly stopped in her chest when she saw what Blake had done. “You didn’t have to do all this,” she said, even as she grabbed a blanket from the neat pile beside the couch. “Because this _was_ you, wasn’t it?”

Blake shrugged, almost shyly. “Some people want snacks after, cause of the crash. And you mentioned sour watermelon candies the other day, and how could I not?” Blake’s smile brightened. “I also got popcorn and chocolate, and we already have granola bars and the like in here, but I got these for you.”

“You didn’t have to-”

“I wanted to.” Blake’s smile sharpened mischievously. “Plus, it’s not like you can eat this all yourself.” 

Yang’s words dried up, and all she could do was nod. “Thank you,” she said quietly, even as Blake’s smile warmed her more than anything else. “It means a lot.”

“Of course, Yang.” Blake sat down on the couch, the snacks laid out next to her and within easy reach. “Do you want to cuddle?” Blake asked. Her voice was careful but warm, the words curling into Yang’s chest.

“Yeah,” she said quietly. She sat down tentatively, laid her head on Blake’s shoulder, and turned her body toward her, into her. She could smell Blake’s shampoo, feel the softness of the fabric of her shirt. It was warm and intimate and quiet, and everything she needed. “Is this okay?” 

Blake hummed, and her arm wrapped around Yang’s back. “Much better,” Blake said. Yang sighed, and she let herself be enveloped by Blake’s warmth. “I also have your cocoa right next to me, along with a bottle of water. Let me know when you want it.”

“Can I have the water please?” Blake handed her the water, and Yang gulped it down eagerly before handing it back to Blake. “Thank you,” she said, re-adjusting back into Blake’s arms. 

“Of course.” Blake nuzzled her head, and Yang relaxed further into her arms. “You wanna start the episode or just relax?”

“You can start the episode,” she murmured. Her eyes fluttered shut, but she focused her gaze on the screen. “You’re gonna love it.” Blake snorted, but she hit PLAY, and Yang relaxed into her arms as the notes of the opening began to play, completely unaware of all of Ruby’s unanswered calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday, friends! Hope you enjoy!

Yang hummed, locking her door behind her. She had the last few hours with Blake in the aftercare room, slowly coming out of the deep recesses of her mind until she felt fully awake and was laughing and talking with Blake. It had been nice, especially when they tried solving the puzzles and codes at the end of each episode. Well, Blake tried. Yang just had fun watching her and, to Blake’s frustration, keeping silent everytime she tried to get some sort of confirmation from her. But Yang was home now, and that meant dinner. Real food. Cooking.

She dropped her bag on the chair and reached for her Scroll. Blake had sent her a recipe for pesto, but before she could open her messages, she saw all the messages from Ruby. All the missed calls. Her stomach tightened into knots, and before she could even read what her sister had sent, she was calling her.

“Yang?” Ruby sounded panicked and nervous, like she had been crying.

“I’m here, Ruby. What’s wrong?” She shifted, eyeing her front door once more. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Ruby sniffled. “But, um, well, IkindoftoldDadyouaredoingporn-”

“Slow down!” 

A deep breath on Ruby’s end. “I kind of told Dad you’re doing porn because I thought he already knew and I didn’t know you hadn’t told him yet and I’m sorry.” Another sniffle. “I’m really sorry, Yang. I didn’t mean to.”

Fuck. 

Yang tried taking a deep breath, but the panic was already rooting into her mind and setting its claws into her. “It’s okay,” she heard herself say, far calmer than she felt, even though her voice felt like it was cracking. “I’ll deal with it.”

“Yang-”

“I’ll call you back, Ruby.” Her thumb hovered over the END CALL button before she added, “It’s okay, Ruby. I promise.” It had to be okay. 

She ended the call and quickly went to her messages. Yang scrolled through the messages Ruby had sent her. Three hours. Ruby had told Taiyang _three hours_ ago, and she had had no idea. Her throat grew thick, but she switched to her messages with Taiyang. Taiyang had texted her.

_What time works to videocall?_

Yang’s heart began racing harder. Taiyang only wanted to videocall for important things, for Summer’s anniversaries or their birthdays or great things or bad things. She had no doubt why he wanted to call, though. Her stomach in her throat, she texted back _I just got home. I can go whenever you’re ready._

Taiyang began texting her back immediately. Then he stopped. Then started again. 

She wasn’t sure she was breathing, and then her Scroll buzzed. _Give me a half hour._ Yang responded in the affirmative and tried to take a deep breath, but even as she felt her lungs expanding, it wasn’t enough. There wasn’t enough air in the room.

Yang took her hair down from its ponytail and ran her fingers through her locks, her hands then going behind her head and stretching her shoulders and rib cage as she tried to breathe. She went through the steps of setting up her computer for a videocall and set herself up with tissues and water and, on second thought, the bottle of whisky that she had bought on a whim a few months ago. If this went how she thought it was going to, she would need it. 

But setting up only took six minutes. Six minutes, and twenty four left. Well, twenty three and a smattering of seconds. Too much time spilling out before her, not enough time for her to breathe. She knew Ruby was blowing up her phone still, but she couldn’t think, she couldn’t fucking _think_. 

Taiyang knew. He knew, and he knew she hadn’t told him, and he knew Ruby knew, and he knew that she must have told Ruby and chosen not to tell him, and he knew, he knew, he knew. Yang felt stillness come over her as she sat on the couch and stared at the all too bright laptop screen, waiting for Taiyang to create the call. Everything was silent and still and screaming loud in her ears. 

Yang wanted to kick herself; why hadn’t she told him earlier? Why hadn’t she just bitten the bullet and told him, instead of procrastinating, dammit! Better to hear it from her with an explanation than to just hear, _Oh, your daughter is fucking strangers on camera for money_. Fuck, what would be going through his mind? 

Her temper flared despite herself. Sure, she had fucked up, she hadn’t told him, so what? It’s not like she was forced to! It was her choice to be a porn star, or adult entertainment actress, or sex worker. Whatever they wanted to call it, it was her choice! 

And Yang liked it. She really, really liked it. It wasn’t for Taiyang to judge her, it wasn’t for anyone to judge her, it was her career, her body, and her choice.

Taiyang couldn’t hate her for this. He couldn’t. She refused to let him hate her for this. Yang was still Yang, she was still his daughter, and he should still love her. Her stomach curdled, and she tried gulping down air as her mind raced. Everything was burning hot and still and frozen, and the whiplash was dizzying. Yang closed her eyes, clenching and unclenching her hands into fists. _Breathe, Yang, breathe_.

This was wrong. This was not what she wanted, but she hadn’t thought-

She hadn’t thought. This was her fault. It was her fault that Taiyang didn’t know, it was her fault if Taiyang hated her now, hated her for being a sex worker or a whore or whatever else, hated her for not telling him. It was her fault for not doing this right. It was her fault for not telling him. It was her fault for not thinking, and Yang only had herself to blame for the coming fallout.

Another deep breath, and she took a light sip of the water. The glass was slick with condensation, and it nearly slipped through her fingers as she brought it to her lips. Still, she drank, and the cool water soothed the burning heat in her chest. 

How had she felt so calm only a few hours ago? Yang closed her eyes and flexed her fingers. Breathing, breathing was important. She had breathed slowly and calmly, and that had helped. 

And Blake had been with her. Yang briefly contemplated the idea of calling her, telling her what was going on and asking for help, or support, anything at this point, but before she could press the call button she stopped. 

No, she could’t ask her, Blake had nothing to do with what was going on and it wouldn’t be fair to involve her. Plus, she had spent hours comforting her already. 

No, calling was out of question, Yang decided. She could figure something else out. 

Blake had given her blankets and cuddled her until she had come back to herself. There was no one there to cuddle her now, to comfort her, but she had blankets to warm up with and pillows to hug. That would have to work. Yang draped her favorite over her shoulders like a shawl and grasped a pillow tight with her hands, fisting her fingers into the fuzziness. 

The panic still raced through her chest like wildfire, but it was partially smothered as she kept breathing. She would deal with it. No matter what, she would deal with it. She always did. And Ruby still loved her. Yang still had Ruby. Even if Taiyang-

No. No, she wouldn’t go there. But she still had Ruby. Yang had her sister, and Weiss, and all of her friends... she would go on. No matter what, she would go on.

Yang opened her eyes and let out a shuddering breath just as her computer began to beep. Taiyang was calling her. She waited a moment before answering the call and setting her shoulders straight. She would not be ashamed. There was nothing to be ashamed of.

Taiyang’s face appeared, and Yang’s stomach twisted. He looked the same as when she had last seen him, his hair just touched with gray and smile lines crinkling around his eyes. His face was tense, but not angry. Saddened, if anything. Yang’s temper quickly fell away, and she cleared her throat. “Hey, Dad.”

“Hey, Yang.” A tense smile. “How are you?”

“Good.” She hesitated, but she added, “I just got off of work.” 

“Yes, work.” Taiyang appeared to steady himself. “Do you like it?”

Yang blinked at him before slowly nodding. “Yeah,” she said. “I do.” Her throat thickened, but she continued. “I’m good at it, and I’m making better money than I was-”

“I don’t care if you’re making better money,” Taiyang interrupted. “Do _you_ like it? Do they treat you well?”

“Yeah, I like it,” she repeated, slower this time. “I promise. I really, really do, Dad. I like it.” Yang paused, but the words continued to flow out of her mouth. “I love it, actually. And I feel respected, I’ve never been this valued before.” It was the truth, perhaps a sad one, but still the truth. “They’re one of the best companies in the business, Shroud, and they take really good care of their actors. I feel safe there. Safer than my last job, actually.” She shrugged, ignoring her racing heart. “I’m happy there. Here, whatever.”

“I didn’t think you would do something where you weren’t happy,” he said. “And you’re happy?” His face was scrunched in concentration, but Yang nodded. 

“I am,” she said quietly. “I am so happy at Shroud, Dad.” 

“Then that’s all the matters.” Taiyang let out a long breath, and he rubbed his forehead. “That’s all that matters to me, Yang.”

Relief threatened to blossom in her chest, but she shoved it down. “You’re not mad?” she asked tentatively.

“Not mad,” he said. “Maybe, I don’t know, disappointed?” Her heart sank, but Taiyang continued. “Did I do something wrong? Is that why you didn’t tell me?”

“Brothers, no, Dad!” Yang shook her head. “No, not at all. You did everything right. I promise.” She bit her lip and threaded her fingers together. “I was nervous, and I didn’t know how to tell you. I was avoiding it, not- not because of you. You’re great, Dad, and you’re a great dad! But it’s awkward.” She shrugged. “And, honestly, I kind of forgot? Life being life, and all that. But mostly because it’s awkward.”

“You’re telling me,” Taiyang said, a smile just tugging at the corners of his lips. “I never thought we’d be having this conversation, but of course I’m not mad, Yang. How could I ever be mad at my sunny little dragon?”

Yang smiled, and her eyes were hot. She snuggled deeper into the blanket, letting the warmth of her father’s words wash over her. “I’m sorry for not telling you,” she said. “I’m sorry for making you feel like that.”

“It was and is your information to share, Yang. But I want you to know you can always tell me anything.” Taiyang smiled at her. “As long as you’re happy and being safe.” Yang cringed. “I have to say it, I’m your dad! And I need to be sure my little girl is protected.”

“I am,” she assured. “Shroud is really generous towards its actors, and they hold themselves to really high standards. I got insurance and generous pay and they just-” Yang broke off with a small, tight laugh. “It’s like this is the perfect job for me.” She carefully watched Taiyang for a flicker of disappointment, of disgust, but he just nodded thoughtfully. Her throat thickened. “I’m happy, Dad. I promise.”

“That’s all the matters.” Taiyang smiled, and Yang smiled back. 

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Yang took a deep breath and unlocked it to reveal Ruby. “Hey, Ruby,” she said, and Yang hesitantly opened her arms. But Ruby immediately surged into her embrace, and Yang held her sister tight as Ruby wrapped her arms around her. “It’s okay,” Yang said, stroking her sister’s back. “We’re good, Ruby. I promise.”

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy holding Ruby like they were little kids again. Ruby was sniffling, and when they broke apart, Ruby’s eyes were red. “Can I come in?” she asked, and Yang nodded.

“Of course,” she said. Yang locked the door behind them and sat down on the couch where Ruby was already curled up with one of her pillows. “I talked with Dad. It’s good. We’re all good. No harm, no foul, I guess.”

Ruby nodded, but she wasn’t looking at her. “I’m sorry, Yang,” Ruby said. “I really am. But why didn’t you tell Dad earlier?” Ruby’s voice was genuinely confused, and Yang looked away from her. 

“I was putting it off, and then I forgot, and when I remembered I just kept putting it off some more,” Yang admitted. “And it’s not- it’s not your fault for thinking that I told him, because I said I would, and I should have. So that’s on me. This is on me.”

“It is,” Ruby agreed. “But I am still sorry.” Ruby reached across the couch for Yang’s hand, which Yang quickly gave her. “If Dad hadn’t taken it well, you know I’d still be here for you, right? That I love you? That I’m proud of you?” Ruby’s face was open and earnest and tentative, and Yang’s heart panged when Ruby squeezed her hand. “Because yeah, okay, maybe I don’t want to _know_ about your job and all that stuff, but I’m proud of you for finding it and doing it because you’re happy. I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time, Yang, and that matters. And I was worried you thought I purposely told Dad-”

“I’d never think that,” Yang cut in. “Never. You don’t have a malicious bone in your body, Ruby. I know you’d never do something like that.” Her tongue felt like it was tied into knots as she asked, “You’re proud of me?”

“Well, yeah!” Ruby said, straightening up. “You’re living your life, Yang. And you’re happy. So, duh, I’m proud of you.”

Yang squeezed Ruby’s hand back. “I’m proud of you too,” she said, her throat thick. “And you know I’m not mad, right? Earlier, I just was on autopilot, and I’m sorry if I was mean or anything.”

“No, I get it, Yang. I get it.” Ruby smiled slightly. “But do me a favor? If you have any other bombs to drop, please tell me who you’ve told and who you haven’t.”

“Well, I don’t, at least, I don’t think I do?” Yang considered for a moment. “I went to the Blueberry Spot without you?”

Ruby gasped, and Yang laughed at her sister’s scrunched up face. “That is not fair!” Ruby said, yanking her hand back. 

“It wasn’t my idea!” Yang said, raising her hands in surrender. But her smile faded slightly, and she met Ruby’s gaze. “We’re good, yeah?”

Ruby nodded, smiling. “We’re good.” Ruby tilted her head. “If you get me cookies.”

Yang laughed and shoved her sister, but her chest felt lighter. “Are you sure you can’t come to dinner tomorrow night?” she asked. “Weiss and I are gonna miss you.”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Ruby said. “But you can get the cookies tomorrow morning and give them to Weiss-”

“I will get you cookies,” Yang assured. “Promise.”

* * *

“You are so fucking lucky, you know that?”

Yang sighed, rolling her eyes, but she still nodded. “I know,” she admitted. 

“Like, Yang, as awful as this whole situation was, be grateful he not only accepted your career but didn’t find out because he was watching one of your videos,” Weiss pointed out.

“Ew, Weiss! Stop talking about my dad seeing me have sex. And I told him how to block results from Shroud’s website, so he will _never_ see a video of mine.” Yang took a sip of her wine and allowed herself a shrug. “But yes, I am very, very lucky. I got a great family and a great job and-”

“A great boss,” Weiss finished flatly, raising her brows.

“Oh fuck, not this again,” Yang groaned. 

“See, that’s what I should be saying,” Weiss said. “ _Oh, Weiss, Blake is_ so _wonderful! Oh, Weiss, she watched_ Gravity Falls _with me and cuddled me the whole time, isn’t Blake the best? Oh, Weiss, Blake is amazing and_ \- Hey!” Yang threw a pillow at Weiss, but it was easily batted away. “I’m just saying, you’re talking about her a lot.” Weiss raised a brow. “A lot, Yang.”

“She’s my friend,” Yang said. “And she’s my boss. And we work together. But really, Weiss, she’s just a good friend. A great friend!”

“Let’s hear it,” Weiss said, taking a deep drink of her wine and gesturing.

“Blake is supportive, and she’s always professional. But not just professional? She’s genuine and kind, like, I told you how she bought candy for us after that hard scene, right? Or how she checks in and asks me if I’m okay, but not in a helicopter-y kind of way? Just supportive. And Blake’s always doing stuff like that, little gestures to make me more comfortable at Shroud and help ease my transition. She’s just a really thoughtful person, and we’re just friends,” Yang said. “Also, even if I wanted her to be more than a friend, I’m not going to screw my boss, Weiss!”

“Haven’t you done that already?” 

“Weiss!” 

“Oh right, that was the other way around.” 

“WEISS!” 

“All I’m saying is that you can’t fall for her,” Weiss said. 

“I’m not falling for her!”

“Sure, Yang.”

Yang armed herself with another pillow and glared. “I will hit you with this,” she said. But she allowed the ferocity of her gaze to fade, and she put the pillow down with a sigh. “But really, Weiss. Blake is amazing, yeah, but she’s not looking for a relationship, and neither am I! We’re just good friends, and we’re both really happy with that. There’s no sexual tension there, that’s just us acting.” She winked. “I can understand the confusion, we’re both really good actors.”

“No, you’re not,” Weiss dismissed. “But sure, Yang.” Weiss already had her hand protecting her face as Yang hit her with the pillow. “You can’t honestly expect me to believe your feelings toward Miss Blake Belladonna, your type on a fucking stick, are entirely platonic. There’s just no way.”

Yang shrugged. “Well, they are.” Her Scroll beeped, and Yang casually opened her email as she continued. “She’s beautiful, but it’s our job to be hot.”

“Mmm,” Weiss hummed, raising her brow. “Convenient.”

“Look, I’m loving my job, and, yeah, I’m loving having Blake as a friend and partner and boss, but that’s it! No falling in love or in lust, no drama, no problems.” She scrolled down to see she got a script from Blake and smiled faintly. 

“If you say so,” Weiss sighed.

Yang ignored her to quickly scan through the script, and her stomach dropped. “Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, friends! welcome back! hope that cliffhanger wasn't too much for you. ;)

_Hey Blake-_

No, too casual.

_Hello Blake_ -

Too formal.

_Hi Blake, I have some concerns_ -

No, too, too, too what? Too pathetic.

_Hi Blake, I wanted to talk about the script you sent me. I’m a little worried about how I’m going to handle the scene, and I wanted to talk-_

Too repetitive. Too wishy-washy. Too much. 

Yang sighed, deleting the message entirely and rubbing her forehead. She had read and reread the script five times. Each time, she had hoped that the words would somehow shift beneath her gaze, that she would somehow see something else. But no, the script of _A Shamed Slut_ remained the same, no matter how she begged it to change. 

The words flew off the page and danced around her brain, taunting her. Countless words that she was drowning and suffocating in. Yang tried rereading the script one more time, and she closed her eyes as her mind filled in the sentences and conjured her and Blake in the script. Her heart raced, but she forced herself to continue through the scene, to imagine and think and live through it. She could do it. She could definitely do it.

But her heart felt like it was shaking as she opened her eyes, and she knew she couldn’t. But the very idea of telling Blake that she couldn’t do it made her sick. She didn’t want to disappoint her, and what was the worst that could happen, really? There would be therapists and aftercare rooms and Blake, all there for her. Blake would be there, and she would ground her. So Yang could do it.

But damn, that word. That fucking word. 

She knew what some people thought of her. Yang knew that there were people who saw her and her body and thought she was good for nothing more than tits and ass and spreading her legs. She’d been told it enough times by randoms on the street and, Hell, even some of her exs. 

She knew there would be people who saw her and would immediately dismiss her for her looks, and there would be people who’d hate her because of her job without even knowing her. She didn’t mind the thought, usually. Usually, opinions brushed off easily, but certain words stuck.

Usually, Yang would just punch whoever demeaned her, but this was her job. And her job for this scene was to be degraded and humiliated, and to handle it. Shroud didn’t actually think she was a brainless body, they knew her. _Blake_ knew her, and Blake would never think less of her for her body or her looks or her job or her. It was just roleplay, after all, and even people who wanted to play within that realm didn’t actually think that of their partners.

But Yang’s insides twisted when she thought about Blake saying those lines to her, and her throat burned with acid. Could she handle it? Could she handle it, even though it wasn’t real and Blake would never actually mean what she was saying? Could she handle a pretend world where she disgusted Blake?

It was her fault, anyhow. She hadn’t told them this was a limit, but fuck, she hadn’t know, hadn’t realized. How could she have known? How could she have known how her stomach would twist into knots and her chest would tighten at the mere thought? How could she have known that the mere notion of having Blake say it, even pretend, would be this bad? It would have been better to figure it out earlier. But she hadn’t; it was her choice, and now she had to deal with it.

And Yang was stronger than any word. So Yang straightened her shoulders and raised her chin. She was Yang Xiao Long, dammit, she could handle it. She could handle it.

* * *

Yang shook out her hands and adjusted her lingerie. It was fine and slinky, and the bra strap had a tendency to fall down onto her shoulder. She had fixed it what felt like a dozen times just as she had walked onto set, but it wouldn’t stay in place. But everything else was fine. Her lingerie was surprisingly comfortable, she was hydrated, she and Blake had done yoga, and she was ready, and fine, and ready, dammit.

A deep breath. 

“You ready?” Blake asked, and Yang jerked herself out of her thoughts.

“Yeah,” she said with a shrug. “Ready as I’ll ever be, and all that.”

Blake laughed. “Yeah, and all that.” But her golden gaze lingered, and Yang felt heat rise to her face as Blake tilted her head and cocked an ear. “Are you okay? You’ve been… quiet, today.” 

“Yeah, fine,” Yang bolstered with a wave of her hand. “Stage fright, or whatever.” But the furrow in Blake’s brow didn’t leave, so she hastily added, “Just thinking about everything with my dad, and all that stuff. Not exactly very sexy, you know?” She forced a laugh, and only let out her breath when Blake’s face softened.

“Hey,” Blake said, laying a hand on her shoulder. “It all worked out. It’s awkward, but it all worked out. There’s nothing to worry about anymore, Yang.”

“Yeah, I know,” she said, trying to resist the urge to slide out of Blake’s warm and soft grasp. “I guess I can’t believe it.”

“Well, you have a great dad,” Blake said, squeezing her shoulder. “And he should be proud to have a daughter like you.”

Yang almost snorted, but she just nodded and smiled weakly. “Thanks, Blake.”

“Places!” the director called, and they separated. 

“What’s your safeword?” Blake asked, but she seemed upbeat. Ready. Because she was a professional, and this was their _job_. Yang could do this. It was her job, and she could do this, because Blake wasn’t worried. 

“ _Firework_ ,” she said. “And you’re _Oolong_.” She tried to recall her smile from the last shoot when they had last exchanged safewords, but she felt how feeble it was. Blake’s brow creased, but they were ushered into their places before she could talk to her, thank the Brothers. Yang slowly knelt down on the floor and lowered her head, taking a deep breath as the set around her quieted until all she could hear was the blood rushing in her ears.

She could do this.

“Action!”

Blake’s heels clicked and clacked on the floor, and with every step, Yang’s heart beat faster. “Did you miss me?” Blake asked softly, her silken voice wrapping around Yang.

Yang kept her gaze on the floor. “Yes, mistress.”

“Good.” Blake’s smirk was audible. “You’re a good girl for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes, mistress, thank you.”

“But you haven’t been a very good girl, have you?” A riding crop slid up her spine, and Yang had to take a deep breath. 

“No, mistress, I haven’t.” The words fell out of her mouth, completely beyond her control. Her very veins seemed to be shaking, and she tried to take a deep, steadying breath. “Will you please punish me?” The words sounded robotic to her own ears, but Blake hummed.

The riding crop pulled back from her spine, and Yang held her breath as Blake walked around to face her. The crop gently traced her neck and pushed her chin up, forcing Yang to make eye contact with Blake. Blake’s face was cool and stern, and Yang tried not to move away from her as Blake leaned in, her dark lips curled into a dangerous smirk that promised punishment for defiance. 

“Of course,” Blake said, and her golden eyes gleamed. “Bend over the bed, sweetheart.” There was no gentleness accompanying _sweetheart_ , nothing but sticky sweetness that made her sick to her stomach. But Yang still obeyed. Every motion felt stiff and too controlled as she stood and bent over, exposing her panty-covered ass to the camera. Fuck, there were cameras here, watching her every movement. Could they tell? Did they know? Yang closed her eyes, ignoring the warmth that threatened to build there. She was a professional, and she could do this. She would do this, and she had to think about what came next.

“Pull your panties down,” Blake said. 

Yang grabbed the sides of her panties and brought them down around her knees. The studio air was cold on her exposed skin, sending shivers up her spine. She could do this. It was just a cropping and some words, but it wasn’t the physical pain she feared. The words already tore through her mind, spinning about and shrieking at her. 

“Count for me,” Blake said carelessly, languidly. At another time, in another scene, those words would have made her eager with anticipation, but now all she felt was sick.

“Yes, mistress.” Yang braced herself and leaned into the mattress, taking slow and deep breaths. The trick to the physical pain was going beyond it and embracing it until she loved it, breathed with it. The sharp _smack_ of the crop tore through her, and Yang groaned. “One, mistress.” She forced the words out of her mouth with clinical precision, but the pain wasn’t so bad. It wasn’t the cropping she was afraid of, not this pain. This pain she could transform and live with, but what could she do with-

_Smack_! Yang let out a soft moan, her head tilting back on instinct for the camera. “Two, mistress,” she said, breathless. The pain briefly took her mind off of what was coming, but her body was still reacting to the sharp and delicious impact of the crop. Yang felt herself getting wet despite everything, a purely physical reaction that only made her thoughts whirl around her mind faster. 

Three hits in a row, and Yang cried out, writhing into the mattress and clenching her fists. “Count for me,” Blake ordered, and Yang whimpered. “This is your punishment, _count for me_.” Blake snorted, and the crop carefully traced up Yang’s thighs, just over the most sensitive spots of her ass. “You’re so pathetic, can’t even count right.” 

Yang closed her eyes and forced out, “Three, four, five, mistress.” She hung her head and did her best to look good for the camera. This was her job, and she had to do this. She had to.

“Lay on the bed.” 

Yang scrambled onto the mattress and laid down, and she felt all the blood drain from her face as she stared at Blake. Blake’s face was cold and cruel and sharp, nothing like the Blake she knew. She knew it was an act, knew it was just their roles, but her stomach still dropped as she searched Blake’s face for a drop of kindness and found none. 

Blake straddled her and did away with Yang’s bra before slapping her tit. Yang cried out and whimpered, but her pussy gushed with wetness. Blake cocked a brow, and Yang’s blood turned to ice. She could only watch as Blake slid a finger up Yang’s slit. “You’re wet just from this?” Blake scoffed, wiping her finger on Yang’s thigh. Her golden gaze was sharp with delight, and Blake smirked. “You’re a fucking _slut_.”

Yang flinched. She instinctively closed her eyes and turned her head, as if she was trying to hide from Blake. But there was nowhere to hide. Her entire body revolted at the very word, and her stomach churned angrily. Every inch of her was shaking. 

She wasn’t a slut. She wasn’t a slut, and she wasn’t worth less because of her body or her job or anything. She wasn’t a slut, and yet the word slammed into her like a freight train. _Slut_. Just as it had a hundred times before.

When she was eleven, and she had refused to allow a boy on the bus to kiss her.

When she was fourteen, and rumors had spread about her and two upperclassmen.

When she was fifteen, and she had worn a crop top and walked down the street.

When she was nineteen, and her ex accused her of sleeping with someone else.

When she was twenty, and she had spat at the man who tried groping her on the bus.

“Oolong.” Yang blinked, and she looked at Blake. Her face was unyielding stone, but her eyes were soft and she was Blake again. Yang’s stomach fluttered with relief, but Blake just calmly repeated, a little louder “Oolong.” Yang registered the quiet murmurings of the set around her as Blake reached out and helped Yang stand on shaky legs. “Will you come with me to the aftercare room, please?” Blake said, but the soft words were more order than question.

Still, Yang nodded, awkwardly pulling her underwear up her legs as her breath started to even out. Jaune handed them robes, and Yang clumsily helped Blake into hers. She felt the crew’s quick glances as they walked off set, but Blake led the way to the aftercare room, Yang quietly following behind her.

They didn’t speak until they were in the aftercare room. Blake opened the door for them, letting Yang in first and then locking it behind them. But Blake didn’t turn around to face Yang; instead, her gaze remained on the door’s handle, gripping it so hard on it that it slightly trembled. Yang could only watch as Blake ran her free hand through her dark hair, her ears pointed upright. 

“Blake?” Yang asked softly, shoving her hands into the robe’s pockets but not daring to step closer. “Are you alright?”

Blake turned around, and Yang inhaled sharpy at seeing the guilt, plain and clear, on her face. “I should be the one asking that.”

“What do you mean?” Yang asked, her tongue thick. 

Blake’s face broke open. “You’re shaking, Yang! And you’re trembling, and-” Blake stepped closer and raised a hand to her forehead before stopping herself and looking all over Yang’s body, as if in search of a confirmation of her worst fears. “Are you okay? Do you need anything?” 

“I’m fine, Blake,” Yang answered, as honest as she could be. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Because,” Blake started, some of that fire of hers back with her, “I hurt you. I clearly hurt you.” 

“You didn’t, I swear.” 

“Then why were you shaking?” Blake made another step closer. “Why did you hide from me?” Another step, and she was right in front of Yang. “Why didn’t you safeword?” Blake’s voice was quiet and low, edged with something soft.

Yang swallowed hard. “I didn’t need-”

“ _Don’t_.” Blake interrupted, and she turned around with a burning golden gaze, “Don’t lie. Because you’re shaking and I hurt you and if I hadn’t-” Blake cut herself off, running her fingers through her hair. “I hurt you, Yang.” Her voice was quiet, and Yang’s stomach tightened. “How do I fix it?”

“You didn’t hurt me,” Yang assured again. “I’m fine.” 

“You’re still trembling, Yang.”

“I’m fine. Physically, I’m completely fine.” She tried to smile, but the curve of her mouth wilted. “Just got a sore ass, I guess.”

Blake appraised her, eyes flashing over her body and watching her. When convinced that Yang wasn’t hurt, Blake’s expression changed. “What’s wrong, Yang?” she asked softly, kindly. “Why didn’t you safeword? Because I thought I hurt you, and I could _never_ forgive myself if I had.”

“I promise, you didn’t,” Yang said. “I promise.” Her throat thickened. 

“Why didn’t you safeword?” Blake pressed.

“I thought I could handle it,” Yang lied. “I didn’t realize that it was going to be so, well, like that.” She wrapped herself up in her arms. “I wasn’t thinking.”

Blake stepped closer. “You _were_ thinking,” she said, pained. “You just didn’t tell me, because you’re stubborn.” Blake’s face twisted in agony, and guilty bile rose in Yang’s throat. “Yang, we’re partners. I thought I had seriously hurt you, and if I can’t trust that you know your limits-”

“I know my limits!” she said. “I just-” Yang lowered her gaze and sighed. “I didn’t want to disappoint you,” she said lamely. Blake stayed silent, and the words rushed out. “And I tried, Blake, I _tried_ telling you, but the words wouldn’t work, and I couldn’t. I failed. I failed to do the scene, I failed to tell you, and I failed.” There was a lump in her throat, and she couldn’t bring herself to look Blake in the eyes. “Am I fired?” 

“No, Brothers, Yang, of course not,” Blake said, and she stepped closer to Yang. “We’ll need to go over your limits again, but right now, let's take care of you.” Blake slowly sat down on the couch, and Yang sat on the other end, warily watching her. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Which part?” Yang asked.

“Any of it. All of it.” Blake inclined her head. “Whatever will help you feel better.”

Yang took a deep breath. “I don’t like that word,” she said. “Slut. I don’t like it.” She snorted, wiping at her face. “It sounds so stupid when I say it like that.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Blake said. “Go on, and take your time.”

“Okay. Okay.” Yang nodded. “I’ve been called a lot of shitty things because of how I look. What I will and won’t do.” She snorted. “It’s funny, I got more shit for not doing stuff than for actually- whatever. It doesn’t matter, but I guess it’s a bit of a sore spot.” Her throat thickened, but she forced herself to continue. “I don’t like being made fun of or whatever. I thought I could handle it, I _wanted_ to handle it, but I guess I can’t. I can’t.”

“So it was the humiliation that set you off,” Blake said quietly. “Not the cropping, or anything like that.”

Yang shook her head. “That’s all fine,” she said. “The domination, the submission, the cropping, whatever, I was fine with everything else. Hell, even getting punished wasn’t setting me off, but being _humiliated_ -” She shook her head in distaste. “I can’t.” Yang closed her eyes. “And I feel like shit because I can’t.”

Blake was quiet, but Yang didn’t look up. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. “I don’t want to quit or get fired or anything,” Yang said. “I like working here, and I fucked up, but please, don’t- don’t take me away from this.”

“That’s not my choice,” Blake said. “It’s yours.” Blake rubbed the back of her neck and pulled her knees to her chest, neatly folding into herself. “I can’t handle choking scenes.” Yang looked up at her, but Blake was pointedly looking at the wall past her as she spoke. “I had an ex who got physical one time, and I can’t handle it. I tried, once, and I did it, but I went home and had a panic attack afterwards.” Blake scoffed. “The next day, I had choking as a hard limit that I would never do again. And I haven’t.” 

Blake raised her eyes to Yang. “I get it. I get the desire to want to do it all, to handle it all, but we can only do so much. We’re not weak for having limits; _everyone_ has limits. That doesn’t make us weak, no matter what reason we have them for. If we’re not honest with ourselves, with each other, we’re not going to last long in this industry.” Blake shrugged. “So, yeah, it’s your choice, Yang.”

“I’m sorry,” Yang said, the words cracking over her lips. She rubbed her eyes, and her hands came away wet. “I’m sorry you went through that, Blake. And I’m sorry for not telling you.” The words were heavy, but she needed to get them off her chest. “I didn’t want to- well, it doesn’t matter now.”

“It was a long time ago, Yang, but thank you.” Blake’s face softened. “And don’t apologize to me. Not for this. You apologize to yourself, not to me.” 

Yang nodded. “Thank you,” she said. “For everything, Blake.”

“You’re my friend, Yang. I want you to take care of yourself.” Blake gave her a small smile. “What would help you the most right now? Because we’re not finishing that scene. We’ll rewrite it, or give it to another pair, whatever, but we’re not finishing that.”

“Thank you,” she repeated. Yang shifted closer to Blake, biting her lip. “This is gonna sound so stupid, but I’m not in trouble, right?” 

“No, Yang. We’re gonna go over your limits tomorrow, but you’re not in trouble.” Blake moved closer and inclined her head. Yang hesitantly laid her head down in Blake’s lap, and Blake began stroking Yang’s head, but Yang didn’t mind Blake touching her hair. It felt nice. “You’re not in trouble, and we’re okay.”

“Why do I feel like I’m bad at this then?” she asked quietly. “For having limits and needing aftercare, I mean.”

“You’re not,” Blake assured. “No matter if you do this professionally or personally, you’re not a bad actress, lpartner, dominant, submissive, whatever, for having limits and needs. It means you’re a real person, Yang.” A gentle stroke on her hair, and Yang hummed. “You’re you, and there’s nothing wrong with you, Yang.”

“Well, yeah, we knew that.” 

Blake snorted, but she kept playing with Yang’s hair. As if she knew that Summer used to do that when Yang was stressed. “We did,” Blake agreed. “And it’s time you got with the program.” 

Yang let out a soft laugh, but she closed her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you soon! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Check out our tumblrs at Set_WingedWarrior and Softlighter!


End file.
